Life is like a box of chocolate
by ChisatoHachirobei
Summary: In the town of Heatherfield, there the Yorozuya got their paycheck. But someone stole it from them and that makes them chase that robber. Along the way, they met Satsuki Sakakibara a 17 year old girl who's currently working several jobs there. But there are some few circumstances and that made her join the Yorozuya. Together they encounter many adventures. OC x ?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Family

**Helllloooo. Umm. Welcome to my 3rd story and I just want to make this story just for fun!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC and the story-desu.**

Beta Read by AL19

Chapter 01: Welcome to the Family

It was a beautiful day. The town was really busy as it was. Vendors showcasing their products, people walking around, and kids playing hide and seek. The Yorozuya just hopped out of the train.

"Waaaaah! Our job is done!" Kagura exclaimed as she stretched her arms. They weren't in Edo right now but they were currently in Heatherfield. One of the most famous towns in the whole world. This town was really pretty unlike Edo. Heatherfield was owned by the Heatherfilla family who was known for being really rich. The Yorozuya was glad that their client was filthy rich and that they manage to go in Heatherfield.

"Gin-chan! Gin-chan! Let's go to a restaurant! I'm really hungry!" Kagura suggested and they immediately agreed. Gintoki was so proud of his money, that he showed it and counted it publicly. He really was like an old man counting his money.

"Gin-san if you do that publicly it might be—" In a blink of an eye the money was gone. They were shocked that the money they worked hard for was now gone. It had been stolen by a thief and they immediately chased him.

*driiiiiilll*

"We need to hurry! Shinpachi! Kagura!"

"WAAAAH! The beef steak it's gone! How dare that thief! I'll catch you for sure!"

"Wait up Gin-san!"

Gintoki stopped and turned over to Kagura and Shinpachi. "We need to split up! Hurry! I'll take that way!"

"Then, I'll take that way!"

"I'll take this way..."

They ran as fast they could so that they could catch up to the thief.

…

"You're good as always, Sakakibara..." The manager complimented the blue haired girl.

"Thank you, manager. I need to leave already. I need to catch up upon my other work. Bye~" She went to the changing room and changed her clothes. By the way, this girl was named Sakakibara Satsuki; she was 17 years old. She had a waist-length blue hair and red orange eyes. She was currently working at several jobs despite being a girl. I'll give you a bit examples of her work: she's working on a restaurant, a cashier in MINIGO and a road worker.

She figured that she'd be late if she didn't make it on time. So she grabbed her things and ran as fast as she could.

…

"Geez! Where am I?! In this crowd I won't be able to see those guys!" Gin complained and started to run in a dark alleyway.

…

"I will be late if I don't run!" She dashed into the dark alleyway.

…

These 2 were running too fast; they didn't know that there was a person right in front of them. So they ended up bumping into each other.

Satsuki was hurt by this and was angry that she'd be late for work. She stood up and shouted at Gin, "OI! You perm-headed jerk! You have 2 eyes right!? So make use of it and watch the things that are in front of you! GEEZ!"

Gintoki was also mad about it. He stood up and shouted back, "Well! It's also your fault! You have eyes right! Watch the things that're in front of you IDIOT!"

They began debating about this. After a few minutes, Shinpachi and Kagura approached them.

"Gin-san! We can't find the robber!" Gintoki was shocked about this and they all knelt down except for Satsuki. Their stomachs rumbled and Satsuki just stared at them.

"Please! Ms. Blue haired girl! We will do anything so just treat us some food. We don't have money to go home, no place to stay, no food to eat. So I'm sorry for shouting at you; just treat us." Gintoki bowed and Satsuki just sighed about this. She offered her hand to Gin.

"Enough with your dramatic act. Fine, I'll treat you guys food. But in exchange do me a favor. Just follow me." They followed her and was happy about it. Finally, they were in front of the restaurant and immediately, they went inside. The Yorozuya went to the table and as for Satsuki, she went to the changing room and changed her clothes.

"That girl was kind, Gin-san. She'll be treating us in this restaurant." Shinpachi said as he grabbed the menu from the table.

"That's right Gin-chan! So just marry her and we'll be treated like this forever!" Gin was irritated by this, so he smacked Kagura. They grab the menu and started to pick their order. Kagura ranged the bell and there a waitress approached them.

"So, decided on anything?" They were surprised at seeing Satsuki wearing a waitress outfit. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. She asked them, "Before ordering, let me ask your names?"

Kagura smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Kagura!"

Shinpachi introduced himself, "I'm Shimura Shinpachi, thank you for treating us."

Satsuki smiled and stared at Gintoki, "Then what's your name, stupid?"

A nerve popped out of Gintoki and told her, "Son Gok—" Before he finished his sentence she smashed his head in the table. She smiled sadistically and ask him one more time. He replied honestly, "Sakata Gintoki…"

She introduced herself to them, "I'm Sakakibara Satsuki, nice to meet you." The Yorozuya told her what they wanted and she agreed to it. After a few minutes their orders were brought to them by Satsuki. Shinpachi asked Satsuki if they were troublesome.

"No, you're not. Only Son Goku was too troublesome.~" She again smiled sadistically. The trio were frightened by her. After that she was more curious so she decided to ask them a few more questions, "Umm. What do you do for life?"

Shinpachi entertained her while the 2 were digging in. "We're the Yorozuya, we do anything the customers want for money."

She crossed her arms and ask another question, "I see. So what happened? You said that you cannot find the robber..."

"Ummm. Well, Gin-san was very proud about the money so he decided to count the money publicly. But the money was been stolen because of that."

Satsuki smirked about this and taunted Gintoki, "So it was Son Goku's fault after all, you should be thankful that I treated you."

Gintoki was more pissed about this and replied, "Then THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD Ms. Flat chest—"

His face was once again slammed by her and Satsuki told him, "I'm not flat-chested, stupid! I'm a C Cup you know!"

Shinpachi just cracked a smile because as he could see it, she really was flat as a board. But he just shook his head and asked her, "Sakakibara-san, Heatherfilla is a dangerous town so how do you defend yourself?"

"Ahhh! I'm a Samurai and I know how to do some karate." Shinpachi was amazed by this, but he noticed a cross shaped necklace on her neck. He asked about this.

"This? It was too confidential so I can't tell you."

Gintoki butted in the conversation by asking something, "So what is this thing that we'll do for you?"

"I'll tell you if I'm in pinch. So enough of this talk, I need to work also." She bade goodbye to them and went to the other table. The Yorozuya just enjoyed their food.

After a few minutes, a crash was heard in the restaurant. One of the waitress apologized and picked up the broken plate. The manager there went to her and bullied her by saying awful things. He even abused the waitress, which made her cry. Satsuki went up and pushed the manager. The manager glared at her harshly and punched Satsuki. Blood started to drip from her nose but it didn't even make her cry. Instead she just smiled upon him. The Yorozuya was shocked about this and stop eating.

"You know, Mr. Manager. If you keep on doing these things, one day this restaurant will end up bankrupt. So stop abusing others, they also have some feelings." The Manager just laughed at her and punched her again. He beat her up but she didn't even let a single word come out. Instead she just smiled about it.

"Gin-san! Let's help Sakakibara-san!" But instead Gintoki held his wrist and told him to not interrupt.

After that she was brought down across the Yorozuya's table. The Manager went up and abused the waitress. It was beginning to piss her off. She grabbed Gintoki's wooden sword and started to fight him. Until he was cornered by her, he was frightened by her sadistic face.

"If you kept on doing this to the others, I swear even if I'm in hell I'll hunt you."

He nodded with his teary eyes and snot on his nose. He then announced, "Sakakibara Satsuki, you're fired!"

Everyone was surprised about this because she was the number one waitress here. But she just accepted it and let him go. She went to Gin's table and smiled at them, "Thank you Son Goku for this." She went to the changing room to change and after that, she told the manager, "Manager, here. This is their bill so don't kick them out, kay?" She left the restaurant.

After a few seconds, Gintoki realized something. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Because of that scream some of the customers were puzzled and they gazed at them awkwardly. Shinpachi warned him that they were in a public restaurant; he also told him to not do idiotic things.

"Patsuan! I forgot that if she leaves, she won't be able to lend us money to go home!" Gintoki stood up and dragged Kagura and Shinpachi out. Kagura struggled to this because there was still food on their table.

…

"Thank you, Miku..." Satsuki said as some disinfectants were applied by her.

The light green haired girl just smiled at her, "No. I'm very thankful, Satsuki, that you protected me from that pervert. But I resigned from it also. Also sorry about this..."

Satsuki let out a light smile and put some band aids on her cheeks. "It's okay, I need to go already, bye." She bid a goodbye to the girl and walked to the silent streets.

"Geez. I lost 1 job already... Moreover, I did pay for Son Goku and his friend's food. Tch. How can I live now?" Face palming herself as she passed by a post, she saw a poster.

"Festival of Flowers… Also a job hiring?! I better go here! It's 8:00 pm... Job interview in a cruise? Will I survive with that? Well, it's a job after all, so I guess I'll go with it. But first I should go to my other job."

…

"Oi! Patsuan! Did you find her?!" Gin asked the boy while panting but he shook his head.

"Gin-chan! How about we ask the other people?" Kagura suggested and all of them agreed. When they asked other people, they said a lot of bad things about her. That made the trio curious about it.

…

It was already evening and the Yorozuya hadn't seen her, not even a strand of hair. They rested at the arm of a bridge and there, Kagura saw a big cruise. She pointed at it and the 2 men noticed it. 2 girls behind their backs were talking about that cruise; they said that it'd go to Edo. That made Gintoki come up with an evil idea and he started to gather his troops.

Meanwhile at Satsuki's place, she stood up upon the deck and saw several people wearing formal clothes. Long gowns, suits, neckties, etc. But look at her, she wore a long sleeved white shirt with a necktie. Sum it up with long dark pants, she was clueless about the formal thing since she didn't even wear a gown or anything suited for cute girls. Many people glanced at her because she was the only one who wore that kind of clothing. But she didn't care and went inside the job interview. She didn't know that the boat transformed into a plane. She didn't even care a single bit and started to speak. After a few minutes, the interview was done and she was already bored. She glanced over to the table filled with food and started to grab something. She munched and munched until someone greeted her, "SATSUKIIIII!"

"K-Kagura?! Shimura?! Son Goku?!"

Gintoki scratched the back of his head and told her, irritated, "Would you stop calling me Son Goku? I have a name! Sakata Gintoki."

Satsuki rolled her eyes and asked them, "What are you doing here?"

Gintoki answered, "Same to you. What are you doing here?"

"Answer me first!"

"No, answer me Roberto De Flato."

"I told you I'm a C Cup girl! And answer mine first!"

They both debated again as Shinpachi cracked a smile. But this lounge was very beautiful. There were nice dresses and suits everywhere. As for the 4 of them, they looked like some paupers here. Kagura was eating food and the 2 were still debating on who'd answer first. Shinpachi was irritated by this, so he shouted at the duo, "Would you stop it you two!? People are looking at us already!" But people continued staring at them; Shinpachi felt embarrassed. But as for the trio except, they couldn't care less.

Satsuki scratched her head and then crossed her arms. She sighed, "Fine. I went to this ship for a job. So mind telling me what's your reason?"

Gintoki dug his nose using his pinkie and answered, "We heard that this ship is heading to our town so we decided to hijack this place."

Hearing this, she cracked a smile and ate some food. As they were having there dinner, a group of black men shouted, "HANDS UP! We completely hijack this plane. So follow us and give me your money so that we won't hurt you." The guests of the plane were terrified and gathered up in a corner. But the trio, except Shinpachi, were eating like there was no end.

"Oi. You four!" The group of black men aimed their guns at them.

Shinpachi was frightened about this and tugged Gintoki's sleeve. "G-G-Gin-san! The gun is aimed at us!"

"Shut it! Patsuan, I'm eating here!"

"That's right, glasses, we're eating here!"

"Shinpachi, please let us eat in peace."

A nerve cracked from his head and he shouted at them, "Don't you know we're currently aimed by a gun! STOP EATING ALREADY! And also stop calling me glasses, it hurts my feelings."

The men walked towards them and aimed a pistol in Gintoki's head. Shinpachi on the other hand shivered from fear, "Don't you hear us kids?! We'll be blowing up your head if you don't follow our—" The men screamed in pain as Satsuki kicked him in the balls. His comrades were shocked about this, so they aimed their guns at the group.

"Jeez, if you're here with me always, only tragedies come." Satsuki scratched her head again and brought out a pen.

Shinpachi shouted at the top of his lungs, "Sakakibara-san! You just hit one of them! What should we do?!"

"Shut it, Glasses! That's the problem! You're always placed 8 because you're a sissy!" Kagura positioned her parasol and went close to Satsuki who was still holding a pen.

"Don't call me a sissy!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Oi. Roberto De Flato, how will you fight with a pen?" Gin held his sword close to him.

Shinpachi was shouting completely, "Hey! Wait a minute! Seriously, you're going to fight them?!"

"Shut up, Son Goku! I'm a C Cup! And I'm not just holding an ordinary pen…" She pressed the top of the pen. It immediately transformed into a sword. The trio was amazed by how her sword works. She then held it on her mouth and brought up 2 pistols.

"Then, LET'S START!" Gin signaled and they went up beating up the men. Shinpachi tried to fight but it was no use, because he didn't have a weapon. Kagura defended him by knocking him out.

But one of the men fired the gun, "Stop! We completely hijacked this plane!"

Plane...

PLANE…

PLANE...

Those words rang in Satsuki's ears and immediately, she got nervous. She heard a massive boom coming from the plane. Kagura blew up the control device and that made the other guests alarmed. They immediately panicked. The plane was on fire. It was crashing already.

"KAGURA-CHAN! What did you do?! Why did you fire on the controlling device!? Seriously, we're going to die!" Shinpachi screamed and screamed but Kagura was just clueless about it.

"THIS IS A PLANE?! WHAT?! WHAAAAAAAT?!" Satsuki also screamed about this and panicked. Kagura, being a clueless girl, shot the plane more and that made the plane's fire become bigger. Gin smacked Kagura for shooting the plane and now they didn't have any gear for them to use. The hijackers were also terrified about this, so they dashed out. Few of the guests had already evacuated and as for the four, they were still panicking. The plane's door was removed by the impact and Satsuki was scared about this. She began to pull out Gintoki's hair. He yelped at this and wrestled with her. Because of this, Satsuki was blown out by the wind and fell out on the plane.

She was shocked by this…

She was falling…

She was scared…

"Help me..." Before she knew it, Gintoki held her wrist.

"O-Oi. What are you thinking? F-Falling like that?" Satsuki felt shocked, and without thinking, she glanced below. Seeing this made her panic and dizzy.

'It's high! IT'S FREAKING HIGH! HIGH! HIGH!' She thought.

"Oi. Freaking stupid! Idiot! Pull me up!" She ordered the stupid samurai.

Gintoki grinned and taunted her a little bit, "How about a no?"

Satsuki struggled and shouted, "Idiot! I have fear of heights! If you don't want to be pulled down hurry up and pull me up!"

Gintoki found a hard time since she was struggling because of fear. Good thing she made that sword thing turn into a pen so it wouldn't be a hassle. But Satsuki continued to struggle and it made them both fall.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed at the top of her breath. It was so loud, that it could make your eardrums burst. Both of them screamed; she was already teary-eyed and scared. Satsuki wrapped her arms around Gintoki...

Noticing this, he quarreled again, "Stop wrapping your freaking arms around me!" Satsuki was pissed and at the same time, terrified. She punched him so hard in the face. Gintoki yelped in pain and argued back. Luckily, they ended up in the sea...

"Tch. This stupid girl always give me a bad luck! Oi. Wake up Roberto!" He shook the unconscious girl but failed. Noticing this, he didn't have any choice but to carry her to the shore.

…

"Is it dark? Or is it me that is-" She was stopped by Gintoki's punch in her head. Holding her head and screaming in pain, she shot back, "What is it?!"

"Is that how you thank me?" Gintoki asked as he dug his nose further. She didn't care if she was wet.

She walked in front of him. "Thank you… for saving me… Gintoki." After saying those words, she realized that Kagura and Shinpachi were missing. She smacked him as hard as she could.

Gintoki yelped in pain, and argued back, "Oi. Why did you do that?!"

"Where's Kagura and Shinpa-" She was interrupted by the vermillion haired girl.

"We're here Satsuukkkkiiiii!" Kagura jumped towards Satsuki and hugged her.

Satsuki hugged her back and was confused on how they escaped, "Ummm. Shimura, how did you escape?"

"We found a parachute in the airplane and escape through it." Shinpachi replied.

Satsuki was bothered by something and asked, "Why didn't you escape with Son Goku?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well, when we found the parachute, we saw Gin-san running to the airplane's door. We told him that we should escape already but he said we should escape first. He'd just escape later." Shinpachi explained.

Satsuki smiled upon hearing this. Kagura, who continued to hug her, asked something, "But why are you wet? Ahhh. Gin-chan is also wet!"

"W-Well.. He saved me but ended up in this sea…" She confessed. After hearing these Kagura grinned and went next to Gintoki. She whispered something to him and he smacked her again. After that, Gintoki decided that they'd go home already. He dragged Kagura and Shinpachi with him.

"Gin-chan... I want to be with Satsuki-chan more!"

"Gin-san, bid a farewell first before leaving her."

"I don't care about Roberto..."

Satsuki smiled on them, but at the same time, she felt sad. She glanced upon her palm and decided something. She was in deep thoughts when she remembered something, "CRAP! TODAY'S RENT!"

…

"Okay. We're already in the station… So Kagura, don't be sad about her." Gintoki announced.

"Gin-san… How can we get into the train if we didn't even have any money?" Shinpachi questioned the perm-headed guy. He let out an evil smile and said that they'd be doing "THAT" again. That made Shinpachi uneased. But suddenly, someone called their names. Kagura was enlightened by it; Shinpachi was glad that they wouldn't be able to do "THAT" again, and Gintoki was digging his nose.

Satsuki ran towards them with her luggage. Kagura hugged her again, while Satsuki hugged back.

"Okay. So here's my 1 favor for you, Mr. Odd Jobs!" Satsuki smiled at him and added, "Let me join the Odd Jobs!"

The trio was surprised by this. Kagura was happy and agreed, Shinpachi smiled and replied a 'sure', but Gintoki dug harder, which caused his nose to bleed.

He refused. Kagura was pissed, so she beat him up.

"This is my favor to you, Sakata. Well, I decided to join because I'm kicked in my rented house. I was currently fired and I decided to resign to my other jobs. So that's my explanation, I'll be working for you now, please take care of me." She cheerfully stated but as for Gintoki he really refused. But Kagura beat him again and Shinpachi tried to explain the situation to him because he pitied her.

Gintoki stood up and cracked his back. "Fine. Fine. Just don't break my bones again. But Roberto, we don't have any money to ride this tra—"

She smiled and answered, "I already paid for four of us. Also don't call me Roberto. I'll slice you and break you. I have a name and that is Sakakibara Satsuki."

Gintoki scratched his hair and answered, "Fine. Fine. Okay everyone.. Let's do this…"

One…

Two…

Three…

**"WELCOME TO THE YOROZUYA, SATSUKI."**

**That's my Chapter One, phew! Well, honestly when I was writing this I feel excited and happy. So ummm. Can I ask a favor? If you want to turn this into a bit romance fic, only a little bit, what Gintama character will you pair with Satsuki? Please answer! Also, I need some ideas for the events here in my fan fiction! Is it a little bit OOC? Well I'm just an amateur, though. So thank you for reading and just wait for my doki doki Chapter 2! HAHA. So Byeeeee~~**


	2. Chapter 2: Mayora II

**Hello! Ummm. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! I really appreciate it!**

**AL19: Thank you for the review, I appreciate it! Feel free to visit my fan fiction if you have a spare time. Also I forgot to put the glossary last time so I'll put it now in this chapter. Sorry! QAQ**

**Kintoki Kin: Thank you for the review! Let see, if we get more votes for Gin x Satsuki, I'll add sceeenes to them.**

**Gorillasneedlove: Thank you for the review! Hmm. If Kondo x Satsuki got more votes, I'll add scenes about the 2 of them.**

**If you want it to be a little bit romance suggest me a character that can match up to Satsuki. One more thing, please suggest some ideas so that I can improve my fan fiction. Also support my other two it's an Okikagu fan fiction. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama.**

**Beta Read by AL19**

Chapter 02: Mayora II

The Yorozuya and Satsuki hopped onto the train and went to their seats. Shinpachi and Kagura sat together while Satsuki and Gintoki sat next to each other. It'd be a long journey for them. That's right, this train had an auto-driver. So yeah, back to the story. The Yorozuya trio heard their stomachs growl as soon as the train departed. The trio stared at Satsuki, who was about to eat her snack. She sighed and gave it to Gintoki. As for Kagura and Shinpachi, she gave each of them a sandwich. She brought out a pack of chips and ate it.

"Satsuki-chan! I have a question for you!" Kagura politely said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"What is it, Kagura?"

"What's with that cross shaped necklace? It creeps me out for some reason..."

"Ahh. This… Umm. Fine, I'll answer... Do you know Vendetta?"

Shinpachi's jaw dropped as soon as he heard the word Vendetta, "Vendetta?! That horrible creature?! I believe that caused a lot of harm to the people of Heatherfield. After that incident, the Heatherfilla family disappeared including their daughter Avril."

She smiled at him and continued, "Basically, she's a Vampire, that's right; she caused them harm, and she was sealed inside this cross. That's why the people in Heatherfilla despise me...because of this cross. The seal will be broken when this cross is removed from my necklace. Vendetta killed my parents right in front of me and my mother was the one who saved the whole town by sealing her. I don't even get people's mind!" She sighed after her story and saw Kagura, who was now teary-eyed. Satsuki was surprised at this and made her calm down.

As she was doing this to Kagura, Shinpachi asked her, "Sakakibara-san, what did you bring?"

She scratched the back of her head and replied, "You can call me Satsuki. Hmm. Well, I brought my clothes, food, hygiene kit, money and credit card."

As she finished her statement, Gintoki gasped loudly, "Oi! Roberto! Maybe you're the one who stole our money!"

A nerve cracked in her cheek and pulled his hair. She slammed it in the window. "I will never be a robber! Even though I'm poor I won't ever steal money! Also I have a name, it's Satsuki Sakakibara. And I'm a C Cup!"

Kagura joined in by slamming Gintoki on the window and they both laughed sadistically. Shinpachi cracked a smile and ask again, "Satsuki-san, why did the owner of your house kicked you out?"

They both stopped slamming him and sat down properly, "Hmm. Well, I used my money to pay for your meal so I didn't even have any choice."

Gintoki fixed his bloody face and butted in the conversation, "Jeez, you didn't have to slam my face on that window. Well, how much money is in your credit card?"

Shinpachi warned Gin but didn't even care. What was worse was that he ignored him. But Satsuki didn't hesitate to answer him, "Let's say, if I convert it into dollars I have, 50,000 $!"

Shinpachi and Gintoki were shocked about this but as for Kagura she just picked her nose and never cared what was happening. Gintoki asked more questions because he was curious, "Then you don't have to work for us since you're filthy rich already!"

"No. It wasn't enough, I needed to buy it."

Shinpachi was puzzled about this and asked, "It?"

Satsuki shook her head and laughed a fake one. Gintoki dug in his nose again and asked, "Say, how did you get that pen? How much was it?"

"I did have the idea to buy that, or should I say, order it. Hmm. I got that idea when I watched Percy Jackson, it was a great movie so I had this idea to order it. Its 2,000$! Unfortunately, I just lost it a while ago, when I fell off the plane, though."

Gintoki shouted at her, "Oi. Sakakurabarashi! Why did you lose it?! At least we can sell it and have money right?!"

"What the heck?! Even if I didn't lose it I wouldn't let you sell it! And my name is Sakakibara!"

The 2 again debated about it and the other 2 didn't even mind them.

…

It was already morning and the four of them were sleeping. Kagura drooled, Shinpachi slept while a towel was covering his face, Satsuki was leaning in the window and Gintoki snored. It was peaceful sleep until someone announced something. The four of them were surprised and they scratched their heads.

"Shinpachi… cook some breakfast…" Gintoki told him as he yawned.

"That's right, glasses. Go cook some breakfast."

Shinpachi was pissed by this; he retorted, "Oi! We are on a train! So don't boss me around!"

Satsuki rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Well, I have a question Sakata…"

"What is it? Sakakurasatoshi?"

"Please stop calling me random names. Just call me Satsuki. Where are we currently heading?"

He dug his nose using his pinkie and replied, "In Edo..."

Satsuki was surprised about this…

"Edo? Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

…

"This is Edo, Satsuki-chan!" Kagura said cheerfully as she pointed at their hometown. Satsuki sweat-dropped at this and cracked a smile. They walked through the streets and as they walked, people continue to stare at them.

"Ummm. Why do they keep staring at me? Do I have a problem? Do I have dirt in my face?" Satsuki kept on asking as they passed people who kept on looking at them.

"Satsuki-san, maybe it's because of your clothes. Look, you're wearing the kind of clothes that isn't suitable for this place..." Shinpachi informed the blue-haired girl.

"I knew it…" She mumbled under her breath and sighed. "I don't even have any money…"

Gintoki dug into his nose for the umpteenth time, and answered, "You have a lot of money right? Buy one!"

"I won't! I'm earning money you know! Kagura-chan, can you lend me clothes?"

Kagura smiled, "Sure!"

Shinpachi sweat dropped and replied, "Satsuki-san are you sure about this? Kagura-chan only has Chinese clothes…"

"It's okay as long as it is long..."

….

They were already in front of the Yorozuya and Kagura introduced it to Satsuki who was now sweating hard. She was extremely nervous because the HQ was located on the 2nd floor of the building. Shinpachi wondered about Satsuki's change of expression and immediately asked her if she was okay.

"I-I-I-I-I'm okay! I'm really okay! Yes! I'm okay! AHAHAHAHAHA~~" She laughed all constrained and eye contacted Gintoki.

"O-Oi! Son Goku!"

"What Roberto?"

"H-Help me!"

"Why?"

"I don't like to go to your HQ! It's freakin' high!"

"Huh?! How can I help you?! There's no other way!"

"Carry me and cover my eyes!"

"No way! I won't carry you!"

"Please!"

"No."

The Yorozuya began to walk towards the stairs but Satsuki grabbed Gintoki's arm and eye contacted him again.

"Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"No way! I won't do that!"

"I'll treat you to some restaurant so-" Without hesitation, Gintoki carried her like a sack of rice.

"H-Hey! W-Wait, Gin-san what are you doing to Satsuki-san!" Shinpachi exclaimed as he was freeing Satsuki from Gintoki's grip.

"Shut up! I won't let my parfait go away! Shinpachi, tie that towel over her eyes!" Gintoki ordered the glasses man and he immediately complied. After that, Gintoki dashed over the stairs while Satsuki was screaming. They left the 2 below who were now staring at them. Finally, Gintoki and Satsuki managed to go inside and as soon as they went inside he let her down. Falling onto the ground with her butt first, she immediately grabbed the handkerchief and threw it to him. Although, it didn't reach him, she shouted at him.

"Oi! Perm-headed guy! How dare you do that risky style?! Seriously, even though I can't see it but I can't feel it!" She scolded at him but he didn't even care.

"Oi. Sakakurasoshi, where's the money?"

"Here. Please stop calling me that." She brought out her money and gave it to Gintoki. But when he was about to dash out she snatched his sleeve and gave him an evil glare. "You're not going anywhere. I'll come with you."

After that frightening message, Shinpachi and Kagura followed them and saw the 2 debating again. Shinpachi put her luggage on the floor and panted heavily. As for Kagura, she jumped on her pet and hugged him. The 2 stopped debating before Satsuki sat on the couch.

"Kagura-chan, where are the clothes you'll lend me?"

"Ahh. Just wait, Satsuki-chan!"

Kagura gave her some clothes. Satsuki eventually went to the comfort room and changed. After a few minutes, Kagura and Gintoki were eating some snacks from Satsuki's bag and Shinpachi was making some tea. Being peaceful for a moment as then, Satsuki exited the comfort room. Seeing this made the trio surprised and eventually, they stopped eating. As they saw her, chest being so flat as a chopping board, and the way her clothes were like this. She wore a long red Chinese dress with a slit on both sides. She blushed hard and asked Kagura, "Ummm. Kagura-chan do you have anything else? Like a kimono?"

Kagura thought and went to "her room."

"Here, try this. I wore it once when we were in Yoshiwara!" She gave the kimono and socks to her. After that, Satsuki dashed over to the bathroom.

Once again after a few minutes, Gintoki was reading his JUMP. Kagura was hugging Sadaharu and Shinpachi was cleaning the rooms. Satsuki exited the bathroom while sighing. She went to the living room and kept on sighing. Seeing this made Kagura smile and hug her.

"Satsukiiii-chan, it's cute!"

"It looks good on you, Satsuki-san."

But after those compliments, she continued sighing and replied, "I... I think I should really buy one… Son Goku come with me…"

Gintoki dug his nose and continued to read his JUMP, "No way… Why would I go with a brat like you?"

She was peeved about this, so she grabbed the money she gave to Gintoki. Well, I dunno where did she grab it, so back to the story. "You won't get this until you come with me!"

A nerve cracked upon his face and he stood up, "Don't joke around! You jerk! I already carried you and now I'm about to come with you?!"

"I will double it!" After she said that, Gintoki escorted her out. Closing the door, she suddenly sweated hard.

"S-Son Goku, can y-you carry me again?"

"No way, you're too heavy."

"I won't be able to make it double if I can't get off! Ahh! It's raining!"

"I figured. I brought an umbrella, come closer."

They went down the stairs. Satsuki was sweating so much, that she held Gintoki's arm very hard. After that she sighed, feeling relieved.

"You're really planning to break my arm?!"

"Don't care!"

They walked together like a cou—wait they were debating... So maybe I should rewrite this. They walked together like a married pair who were debating about their baby's name. After they quarreled, they finally reached the store and there, they went inside.

"Oi. Sakurasoro, why would you buy another kimono, I mean look, Kagura already lend you one... Would that be better?" He scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"Well, it's too short for me. I want something longer like this!" She pointed at a guy's yukata and smiled at him. But she just received a smack on her head.

"What the heck is your problem?!"

"Why are you buying a man's yukata?! Seriously, are you a guy?!"

"Tch! Then, pick me one!"

"No way!"

"Pick me one!"

As they were arguing, the other buyers were staring at them. That made them gossip to each other.

"Hey! Look those 2 are they a couple?"

"Seriously, that guy should just buy her want she wants!"

They were both agitated about this, so they decided to stop and leave the men's section. They moved out to the other section which was for women. They started to pick. It seemed that it was very awkward. But Satsuki tried to break this atmosphere by saying, "Sakata… What color suits me?"

"Red? Because you're so energetic?"

"Hmmm. Sakata, what's your favorite color?"

"Pick anything you want!"

"Then, I pick this!" She showed the man a kimono. It was a silver clothing with red flowers in it. After showing it, she dashed into the fitting room.

Few minutes later, she showed her kimono to Gintoki. He dug his nose using his pinkie and questioned, "Isn't a bit too short for you?"

"Well, you're right… Ahh! I saw something good." She grabbed the kimono and went into the fitting room again.

Few more minutes later, she showed off her kimono to Gintoki, which surprised him.

"Oi! Sakokiroso! That kimono…looks like mine...? But it's just a female version. But is it a little bit long?"

"Well, it's good.. And it fits me… Wait! It really does look like yours!"

"You just noticed it?!"

"But the white ones and the little blue just looked like mine! It doesn't have anything black."

"Of course it does! This white thing is a kimono or yukata or something and this black thing is a shirt! Okay, change your clothes already and buy it! Jeez, brats this days!" He sat on a sofa and complained. She rolled her eyes and saw a red ribbon on a certain section. She went there and saw it. It was really good. She changed her clothes from the kimono that looked like Gin to the original one which was from Kagura. They both went to the counter and paid for it. After that, she dashed again towards the fitting room; that made Gintoki complain for how many minutes she had to go to the fitting room.

Again, few minutes later, she exited the room with her newly kimono and with her hair tied.

"Sakata, these sleeves are getting on my way… Ahhh! Kimonos are really a pain!"

"Don't care. Don't care. By the way, when will you treat me?"

"I just have to fold it... Hmmm. Tomorrow… I only got 15,000 yen so bear with it!"

"Kay. Kay.."

They departed from the shop and went back home. Again the same tactic was for her to climb up and finally for they reached the HQ. As soon as Satsuki opened the door, they marched to the living room. As soon as Kagura saw her again she smiled at her and complimented her. Shinpachi did the same as he was sipping some tea. But he noticed something as soon as Gintoki and Satsuki sat together and both ate a cracker.

"Ummm. Gin-san and Satsuki-san…"

"What?" They replied in unison as they both took another bite.

"Ummm. Are you dating?"

They both froze the second they heard this. A nerve popped on their heads and replied in unison, "No way in hell!"

Satsuki face-palmed and added, "There's no way I'll date this lazy perm-headed guy! Also what makes you think of that?"

"Well, you're both wearing matching outfits…"

Gintoki sighed and scratched his head as he answered, "Jeez! Patsuan, why are you asking me this? The only girl I date is Ketsuno Ana!"

Kagura joined the conversation and sat beside Shinpachi, "Well, honestly, Gin-chan! You should just give up to that asshole girl and date Satsuki-chan! We'll be living with a peaceful life!"

"No way. No way. And did you just call Ketsuno Ana, asshole?" Gintoki squinted his eyes.

"Well, I don't know her. Certainly, I have a hunch that you won't ever date her! Because you're an idiot who enjoys doing lazy things…" She exclaimed as she gave him a wild grin. That made Gintoki mad; he quarreled back.

"Don't ever speak like that! You're a flat-chested girl, who won't ever date another guy because you're as flat as a wall!"

"What did you say, you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert you flat ass!"

They both again argued but seeing this made Shinpachi and Kagura laugh. The 2 stopped and went to the flow.

…

It was already evening and Shinpachi went home. On the other hand, Kagura already went to her room and bid a good night to them. She changed her outfit into her sleeping wear. And she was told that she'd be sleeping in this couch. She rolled her eyes and positioned the pillow and blanket to her. As she closed her eyes, it became dark, really dark. She stood up and shook her head; she gazed upon the clock. There was a little scratch that was heard all over the place.

"Dammit! It's really dark!" She carried her pillow and blanket and went to Gintoki's room.

…

Gintoki's POV.

"Gintoki-saaaaaan!" Ketsuno Ana waved to me and ran over. Upon hearing this, I also waved and ran towards her. Was this true? Ketsuno Ana hugged me! She hugged me!

"Don't move!" She slowly lean into me. What the fudge?! She was going to kiss me! Me too, I'll kiss you ba—

I was interrupted by a sudden call. Who the heck just interrupted me in this dream!? I slowly opened my eyes and saw a girl whose face was only inches above mine…

"A-Are you an angel?" I asked this beautiful girl who was staring at me.

She lifted a brow and answered, "Angel? I'm Satsuki, you know!"

"Yes, yes, her name is Satsuki… SATSUKI?!" I pushed her away, and rolled up to the sliding door.

She gave out a little yelp and stroked her back, "Ouch… What are you doing, pushing me like that?!"

"The hell, you don't even know the reason?! I told you to sleep on the couch! How long were you on top of me?! What are you doing here?! Please let me sleep! There's a job tomorrow!" I complained.

"Oi. Oi. One question only. I can't keep up with that! Well, I don't even know the reason because I'm just on top of you. Second, about 10 seconds. Finally, can I sleep with you?" She asked without any expression in her face. This girl was really tough and too thick!

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUH?! No way! No way in hell! I'll only sleep with Ketsuno Ana!" I shouted at her, but she stared at me. I didn't even get this girl, she was a demanding mushroom! Jeez, brats these days!

"Huh? The hell are you talking about?! I'm not going to do **** to your **** and you'll ***** to me! I'm just going to sleep beside you just like that! I even prepared a futon!" After she said that, she arranged the futon and rested on top of it. "Don't ever think of pervert things about me! I'll kill you with this axe!"

"The hell, I'm not Amano Yukiteru! Okay, I'll let it slide today. Just let me sleep!" I turned, facing my back at her, and closed my eyes.

She chuckled a little and said, "Good Night!"

…

Normal POV

Apparently, the Yorozuya and Satsuki were in a certain Café. Of course it was a treat coming from Satsuki. They all ate food.

"Is it okay Satsuki-san? We're already in a deep debt to you." Shinpachi asked the blue haired woman who was smiling.

"It's okay!" She lifted up a burger and ate it.

"Ahh! Ms. Waitress, can I have mayonnaise?" The waitress immediately complied and brought a bottle of mayonnaise.

She then opened the lid and squeezed a large amount of mayonnaise on top of her burger. She smiled and ate it. The trio was shocked about this. Seeing this, they thought a Hijikata II was born right in front of their eyes.

"Ummm. Satsuki-san… Why are you eating with an enormous amount of mayonnaise?" Shinpachi asked her.

She gulped and reached out for a coffee. After dipping it with mayonnaise, she drank it. "Well, it's good!"

Shinpachi was shocked about this as well as Gintoki and Kagura. They stared at the happy girl, who was still eating with this disgusting coating.

"S-Satsuki-chan, you sounded like Mayora!"

"That's right, you looked like Oguushi-kun already."

The woman faced them and questioned them, "Who's this Mayora and Oguushi-kun?"

Shinpachi arranged his glasses and answered, "They're talking about Hijikata-san.."

She was surprised about this, "You mean Hijikata Toushiro?!"

"Well, yeah, apparently." Shinpachi replied with a cracked smile. As soon as the Yorozuya finished their food, Satsuki asked them to bring her in the place where Hijikata Toushiro was in. They brought her to the Shinsengumi barracks. As soon as they reached the barracks, they began to search for him.

"What's your business with Mayora, Satsuki-chan?" Kagura asked.

Satsuki just smiled at her and they spotted a familiar figure. They saw Hijikata with Okita and Kondo, talking about certain things. Satsuki called out the mayonnaise lover.

"Toushiro! Is that you?"

Hijikata faced the blue haired woman and wondered, "Who are you?"

"It's me!"

"I asked who are you?!"

She lifted her mouth and gave out a mouth language, but as soon as he understood, "You're A-"

"Satsuki Sakakibara." She smiled sadistically and approached the trio. She started to talk to them, leaving the Yorozuya, who were staring at them blankly.

"So you're Sougo? You're big! Kondo! It's been a while!" She shook their hands and smiled at them.

"A-Satsuki, how do you know Kondo-san and Sougo?" Asked Hijikata, who was very confused of this situation.

"Well, I met Kondo-san in Heatherfield! He told me a lot of things including this Otae-san! But, it's really been a while, Toshirou you're so big already! How's Tamagoro-san?"

Hijikata answered abruptly, "He died already."

Satsuki frowned, "Ahhh. I'm sorry."

Shinpachi couldn't deal with this awkward atmosphere and asked a question, "Ummm. Satsuki-san, what's your connection with Hijikata-san?"

Satsuki faced the trio and deadpanned, "Well... I'm his childhood friend…"

**That's for now! I'm glad that there are people supporting my fan fiction, you made my day! Keep on supporting. But wow! Satsuki is Hijikata's childhood friend or should I say childhood sweetheart? Again, if you want it to be a little bit romance suggest me a character that can match up to Satsuki. Please suggest some ideas so that I can improve my fan fiction. Is it a little bit OOC? QAQ I'm just an amateur writer so yeah. That's all! Wait for my shocking Chapter 03!**


	3. Chapter 3:Who the heck is the real Romeo

**Kintoki Kin: Sadly, I cannot do your request because Gintoki only have 3 votes. SO if the vote keeps rising up! I will definitely try.**

**Justpassingby: Thank you! Also please suggest a good event for this story!**

**Yannnie-chan: Thank you!**

**So I already have 3 votes for Gintoki and 1 vote for Kondo. Keep on supporting! Vote! Vote! Vote!**

Beta Read by AL19

Chapter 03: Who the heck is the real Romeo?

Satsuki faced the trio and deadpanned, "Well…I'm his childhood friend…"

The yorozuya trio and Kondo were shocked about this, "Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"No way! A girl who's beautiful as Satsuki-chan was friends with this guy?!" Kagura pointed at Hijikata, which pissed him off.

"Who are you calling, 'this guy'?"

Kondo couldn't believe this, "T-Toushi, you didn't even say a word about this girl! You're hiding things from mother!"

Hijikata exhaled and replied, "Why are you calling yourself my mother?!"

Shinpachi put his finger under his chin, "Ohhhh. That's why Satsuki-san inherited Hijikata-san's love for mayonnaise.."

Sougo butted in the conversation, "Hijikata-san, you're sharing your mayo fetish to this girl… I pity her..."

"What did you say, Sougo?!"

Satsuki wanted to say more but Gintoki just dragged her and hissed, "Come on let's go, we'll do our jobs already." But she struggled from it; he tightened his grip from her kimono.

It was a chaos because Kagura charged towards Sougo and began to fight him. Satsuki and Gintoki were debating again, and Kondo was asking Shinpachi about his sister. Suddenly, a girl with long black hair with a good-looking kimono approached them. When Kagura saw the girl, she was enlightened; she left her rival.

"Soyo-chan!"

"Kagura-chan!"

They both hugged each other. Satsuki immediately went to Hijikata and whispered something, "Toushiro, who is she?"

"Tokugawa Shige Shige's sister, Tokugawa Soyo." Hijikata replied.

"The shogun's sister?!" She replied with a surprised look.

"Yeah…"

"Toushiro! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me!"

"She won't recognize you! Idiot!"

"I feel relieved..." She sighed.

Back to the 2 friends who were chatting. Soyo Hime asked Kagura what they were doing in the Shinsengumi. Kagura explained the situation to her and Soyo Hime was surprised. She marched to Satsuki.

"So you're Satsuki-chan? And you're his childhood friend?" Soyo Hime asked Satsuki.

She just nodded, but deep inside, she was panicking. Are you wondering why? It'll be revealed in the next few chapters. Back to the story, Soyo Hime smiled at them, "You fit together."

Upon hearing this Kagura sprinted to Soyo Hime and told her, "No way, Soyo-chan! Satsuki-chan will end up with Gin-chan! Look!" Kagura walked to Satsuki and pushed her towards Gintoki.

"See! They match outfits!" Kagura smiled at Soyo Hime.

She nodded and replied, "Oh! It's true! But still, I want Satsuki-chan to be with the vice president of Shinsengumi!"

Kagura frowned at this, "It can't be helped! Satsuki-chan x Gin-chan will win!"

Soyo Hime shook her head, "No, Satsuki-san x Hijikata Toushiro-san will win!"

Satsuki cracked a smile, "Ummmm. Please stop fighting who I'll end up with. I don't have feeling for the two… Toushiro is my friend and 'this' guy is an idiot!"

Sougo suddenly again butted into the conversation, "Oh! Hijikata-san, too bad you got friend zone..."

"Shut up, Sougo!"

"Who are you calling idiot, flat board?!" Gintoki snapped and Satsuki just gave him an evil glare.

"Ahh! I remembered something! Great timing that the Shinsengumi and Yorozuya are here! I have a job for you!" Soyo Hime announced and the Odd Jobs were glad about it.

…

They went in the Barracks and discussed about this. It was very silent but Soyo Hime decided to break it by whispering, "Theater…"

"Theater?" Everyone asked in unison and she began to explain the details.

"Basically, I want the people here to act! Of course, Kagura-chan and I will be the director and scriptwriter!"

The people in the room became gloomy and surprised about this. Of course, when Kagura and Soyo Hime said they'd work together, it would be a total mess. But as for Kagura, she was really excited about this. She hugged Soyo Hime, and the other girl hugged her back.

"Ummm. Why a theater?" Shinpachi asked Soyo Hime.

"Because I wanted to have an entertainment and at the same time, earn some money~ Also, I want to donate it to the pooooooor people here. Of course I'll pay the Yorozuya!" She replied with a smile.

Kagura stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Okay! Soyo-chan and I will now assign the roles! Muwahahahaha!" Soyo Hime also stood up and mimicked Kagura with her laugh.

As soon as they were already done with their laughter Soyo Hime started, "Then our main heroine will be Satsuki-san! And our hero is Hijikata-san!"

Kagura disagreed with this by commenting, "No, Soyo-chan. Satsuki-chan should end up with Gin-chan! So our hero is Gin-chan!"

After hearing this, the three sweated hard and gulped.

"Then, Kagura-chan, we will have 2 heroes but only 1 will end up with the heroine." Soyo Hime told the vermillion haired girl. She agreed and smiled.

"So our final main characters are Gin-chan, Satsuki-chan and Mayora!" Kagura pointed at the three but Gintoki reacted to this.

"Don't joke around me! I don't like to be paired with this flat girl over here!" Gintoki pointed at Satsuki, with nerves on her face. She stood up and argued back.

"I also don't want to be paired with an idiotic guy like you! Go and hug Ketsuno Ana! I rather be with Toushiro than you!" She pointed out.

Soyo Hime whispered to Kagura, "Kagura-chan I think I won because Satsuki-san said that she'd rather be with Hijikata-san than Gin-san."

She whispered back, "No, you haven't won yet Soyo-chan! The real battle just began! Ohohohoho!"

Soyo Hime announced, "So Gin-san, Satsuki-san and Hijikata-san, go to that corner please."

The 3 went to the corner but Gintoki and Satsuki kept on glaring at each other. Hijikata just sighed at this. Soyo Hime and Kagura assigned roles until it was done.

Kagura flicked the booger from her pinkie and announced the final cast.

"Ummmm. You already decided on the cast but the question is, what is the story all about?" Satsuki asked Soyo Hime who gave her a smile.

"Romeo and Juliet." She answered and that made the 3 shocked. They couldn't do it! Although Satsuki had a part time job that acted one but still, she couldn't do the Juliet role. It was so dramatic, that she could puke about it. She was nervous. Who would be the Romeo! Kagura gave Satsuki a thumbs up and a wink.

"I cannot do this!"

…

Later that night, Soyo Hime invited the crew to have an overnight stay at her place. Of course it was a lucky one for them. But as for Satsuki, she panicked and felt nervous about this. The celebration began and they all partied. But Satsuki chose to go outside for some fresh air. Hijikata also went outside for a smoke and spotted Satsuki. He decided to walk towards her and exhaled.

"What are you doing here, Satsuki?" He inhaled another one in his cigarette.

"Nothing. Just don't want to go back, maybe, the Shogun will see me." Satsuki continued to stare at the sky filled with stars.

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" Hijikata asked the girl.

She sighed, "Well, if I tell the truth to them, maybe the people around me will be in danger."

He sat down at the wooden floor, "Sorry… For not be able to save you when those guys appeared."

She walk towards him and sat beside him, "It's okay… Besides, I met someone...someone that is important to me… But he's already in Heaven, I don't know! Someday, I definitely want to meet him."

Upon hearing this he frowned and faced the other side, "Where did those guys bring you?"

She frowned, "Do you know the guild named Augustin?"

He was surprised by this, "Yeah, the top criminals in Japan before the Joui was born."

She continued, "I was brought in one of their underground hideouts. There, there were lots of children; if you didn't follow what they say, they'd torture you. Even though I was tortured many times because they knew that I have Vendetta, he encouraged me. He even gave me a gift. It was a clip even though it was a little bit dirty, but I really treasure it. Living there was really like hell! We eat and work together. But one day, I felt ill and they used it to bring out Vendetta in me. They tortured many children even though they didn't even do anything. That boy protected me. He was filled with bruises and wounds but he didn't give up. But he was stabbed in his side and that caused him to fall. Anger filled me; I couldn't think of anything but to kill the mastermind. Vendetta was drowned to me and I killed many people. The next thing I knew, the underground turned into pieces. That's too bad, right?"

When he heard this, he felt terrible asking about this, but instead of being sad she just smiled her fullest to him. She then faced him, "Toushiro, Kondo-san told me that you have a love interest. She's Okita Mitsuba right? Sougo's sister. I want to meet her! I'll tell her to take care of you."

He frowned again, "She's dead. Also, I got no interest in love or whatever. There's work to do."

She sighed, "You know Toushiro, sometimes you need to relax a bit. Don't over work yourself, love someone and get married already! I want to be an aunt already, even though I'm too young!"

He stared at her blankly, "What kind of dream is that?!"

Hijikata ruffled his hair and sighed, "Did you like that boy back then?"

Satsuki faced him, "Yes. I really liked him!"

Hijikata clicked his tongue, "Tch."

Satsuki gave a questionable look, "What's wrong Toushiro?"

"Nothing."

"Toushiro… If I don't have this necklace... What life do you think will I have?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm not a god. I don't know what will happen."

She laughed at him and smiled, "You didn't even change a bit Toushiro! Keeping that serious face!"

She stood up and stretched his cheeks, "But you know you should smile a bit!"

After stretching his cheeks, he complained to her and just let out a sigh. Satsuki walked over the wooden floor and there, she saw Kagura tapping her feet with her hands on her hips. She was definitely drunk because Satsuki could see her blush.

"What is it, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura squinted her eyes and let out a hiccup, "Whaddya doin' Satsukiiii-chan, doing lovey hic dovey things with Hayoraa~ For punishment, you'll sleep with Gin-chan! Mwahahahahuuuuu."

Satsuki just cracked a smile because she always slept with Gintoki when they were in the Yorozuya. But well, maybe, Kagura didn't know about this. But Soyo Hime also went with a drunkard face, and Jiiya warned Soyo Hime that drinking sake was not good for her.

"Jiii. Lemme have some fun~ Noo, Kagura-chwaaaan, Gin-swan, Satsuki-swan and Hijikata-swaan will be sleeping togethwerrr."

Upon hearing this Satsuki sweated, Kagura didn't approve this and talked more to Soyo Hime. She escaped from this and found her room.

…

It was evening already and Satsuki decided to take walk outside the castle. A sigh escaped her lips and suddenly, she felt a strange feeling. She looked sideways and didn't see anything. But someone called her…

"I'm here, Satsuki or should I say-" He was interrupted when Satsuki answered.

"What do you want, Alsiel?!" Satsuki took a striking gaze upon the dark haired guy who was seated on a roof. That guy had crimson eyes; eyes like a killer. He jumped in front of her, and grinned like a psychotic one. "I'm just saying hello~"

She wasn't ready for a duel; she was still far too weak for that. Even though she bought a new katana and was an expert in doing battles. Still, she couldn't face one of Augustin's captains… Yes, the one who kidnapped her and now they were here to get Vendetta again.

"I'm not going to let you harm them! You son of a bitch!" She positioned her katana. She was ready to fight. Alsiel crossed his arms and grinned more. Satsuki was the first one to charge and she swiftly tried to slay Alsiel but he just dodged it. She was agitated by this and she clenched her teeth. She swear, she wanted to kill this son of a bitch. Again, she tried her luck but still she didn't afford to lay a finger on him. Until Alsiel used his bare hands to block her katana. That made her surprised. The next she knew, she was strangled by the neck. She let out a groan and tried to fight back but it was no use. He was too strong. As expected, by one of the commanders of Augustin. He slammed her into the wall, causing to break into pieces. She spewed out some blood and held her katana. She tried charging again but she failed a second time as he stole her katana. He managed to wound her up.

"Shit…" She still couldn't defeat him. She was really enraged. She stood up and glared at him harshly. Alsiel was happy about that since she was feeling anger, because it might draw Vendetta. Alsiel charged and planted a punch, even though it her right in the face. She grinned like an idiot and uppercut him. Alsiel began to grin and charged back. He kicked her in the stomach, causing to spew some blood. She knelt down while panting. Alsiel was about to deliver another blow when someone held his wrist.

"Hey, brother, do you think attacking a lady in the full moon is good? This woman is already covered in blood. You sure you want to continue this? Because hitting a woman is bad even though she's a flat chest…" A silver headed guy stood up and grinned at him. Satsuki was also surprised.

"Idiot! Why are you here?!" She panted hard as she tried standing up. She began to argue with him again. But he didn't even care; he dug his nose.

"You sure about this, Sarukosi? You're already beat up… I cannot stand to watch a scene where a girl was beaten up by a guy." He then drew his sword and gave a blow to Alsiel, causing him to cough out some blood. Satsuki's eyes widened in shock, she didn't even know he was strong.

Alsiel then dodged another attack and grinned, "I think that you got some valuable piece here Satsuki? But I will always return to give you and your friends some nightmares." He disappeared into thin air and after this, she fainted. Gintoki noticed this and caught her.

"Oi. Are you alright?" Gintoki shook her.

She just gave him a slight smile, "Thank you… But next time you see him, please run…"

She then lost consciousness and Gintoki brought her to the castle.

…

A sigh escaped from Gintoki's mouth as he was lying on his futon. He held out a flower clip and lift it up in the air. Another sigh parted his lips and he frowned, "Micah… Where are you?"

Suddenly Satsuki popped out of nowhere, "Stop getting sentimental there, Gintoki." She said as she wiped her hair with a towel.

Gintoki quickly hid the clip and shouted, "The heck! What are you doing here?!"

She grinned, "Well, starting today, I'll be sleeping with you. Wherever you go~"

Gintoki clenched his teeth, "Don't joke around! I won't ever allow this!"

After hearing, she instantly dropped her towel and held her katana. And the next thing he knew, the katana was facing him already with her striking red orange eyes. Gintoki gulped and gave her a cracked smile, "Fine... Satsuki-chan. I'll let you sleep with me."

She chuckled upon hearing the scared Gintoki, "You're very funny…"

Upon hearing this he just scratched the back of his ear.

"Hey, Gintoki, what are you doing outside the castle?"

"I'll ask the same question to you, idiot. What were you doing, walking in the middle of the night? You know there are perverts swarming in the streets. You're too lucky that I beat that guy for you."

"I was just taking a walk…"

"Fine, I'll tell you. I went to the convenience store to buy some strawberry milk. Seriously, if you drink some you'll get strong in an instant."

She smiled lightly upon hearing this. Satsuki sat with her knees gathered towards her, "Gintoki… If by chance, I went missing, would you find me?"

Gintoki dug his nose, "Of course. You're the only one who treats me parfaits so I won't let my number one donor be abducted."

Satsuki smiled and bit her thumb, causing it to bleed. She let the droplets of blood flow on the crystal; she threw it to Gintoki. "I'll let you have that!"

Gintoki caught it and took a peek at it, "Oi. What's this?"

"It's a crystal necklace."

"I know it's a necklace! But what for?" Gintoki lifted it in the air and saw blood inside. He lifted a brow, "Oi. Why is there a blood here?"

She chuckled, "I guess you're really an idiot! I'll explain, that crystal is a powerful one! You can use it by putting your blood there. Using that, you can figure out if that person who planted their blood will be in danger or whatnot. If it turns to pieces it means that person died… So it was really a valuable one so treasure it!"

Gintoki twitched upon hearing this, "It means that you're giving your life… Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because I trust you. You'll protect me, right?"

"Do you think you can entrust your valuable life to me?! Are you an idiot?!"

She chuckled and walked towards him. She sat in front of him and gave him a smile, "Yes, I'm an idiot. I'm so idiotic, that I entrusted my life to an idiotic samurai. So, please protect me even in the end."

Gintoki gawked at her, "What do you mean by the end? Are you going to die?!"

She smiled even though Gintoki knew that it was a fake one, "Who knows, when and where… So time to sleep!"

She stretched her arms and went to sleep. Leaving the clueless Gintoki...

…

The Yorozuya, Satsuki and the selected Shinsengumi left the palace. Tomorrow was going to be the start of their practice for the play. The Yorozuya began to walk silently.

It was really awkward but suddenly Kagura shouted, "Wah! I'm excited for the play! I'm certain that I'll make Satsuki-chan and Gin-chan end up together!" She lightened up by it. But the 3 just cracked up smiles.

Shinpachi asked Satsuki, "Um. Satsuki-san, why are you covered with bandages?"

She laughed strained, "Huh? This is nothing... I just tripped in the castle's stones. AHAHAHAHA..."

Gintoki wasn't interested by this and suddenly, Satsuki whispered something in his ear.

"Did you wear it?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! Wear it!"

"I already did. By the way Satsuki, katanas are banned in Edo…"

"I knew that… But I'm just going to use it for emergencies… I also bought a wooden one like yours so don't worry~"

Kagura then pinched Gintoki's ears, causing him to yelp. She then whispered something to him, "Gin-chan, Soyo-chan said that if the role is bigger it'll have a bigger amount of money. So if you become Romeo and Satsuki-chan will be Juliet the chances of our pay will become bigger!"

Upon hearing this Gintoki twitched and nodded at the offer. Kagura grinned sadistically as she knew her plan was working. As for Satsuki, she just didn't care.

…

Day by day, the selected people worked their butts off for this play. They constructed many props and practice the plays script. It was a hard experience but still it was very fun for only Kagura and Soyo Hime.

…

The day for the theater had finally came. The selected people were very terrified by this; they didn't want to act all nervous, especially for this script. It was already morning; Gintoki was always in his rotating chair while digging his nose. Shinpachi cleaning the house and Kagura petting Sadaharu.

"Gin-chan, where's Satsuki-chan?"

"In my room..."

She marched to Gintoki's room and slide the door open. There she saw Satsuki changing her clothes.

"Oh! Hello Kagura-chan…"

Kagura's eyes widened and screamed, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She closed the sliding door and sprinted towards Gintoki. "Gin-chan! Gin-chan!"

"What is it? Stepped on Sadaharu's poop? Hurry and wash it!"

"No! Satsuki-chan has 2 melons!"

The 2 stopped doing their business and stared at Kagura.

Gintoki faced the redhead, "She has melons? Where is it? Bring it out, I want to eat it."

Kagura slammed his face on his desk, "No, not that kind of melons stupid Gin-chan! She has 2 melons on her chest!"

Suddenly, Satsuki showed up and smiled at them, "Come on, let's go."

"Look Kagura! She doesn't even have any fats on her chest!"

"No, I totally saw it!"

Satsuki smiled sadistically, emitting a dark aura, "What are you talking about? Melons? Fats?"

Upon hearing this Gintoki stood up and cracked a smile, "Come on let's go~"

They dropped the conversation and went to the theater.

…

The selected characters began to dress up. Kagura took a peek at the audience and saw several people there. She was amazed by this.

"Soyo-chan! This play will surely be a success!" Kagura hugged Soyo Hime and she agreed.

BACKSTAGE.

The actors were gathered backstage already; they were all really nervous, no doubt. But one more thing, Satsuki hadn't shown up yet. They'd been waiting for her for, like, forever.

"Satsuki-san is slow…" Soyo Hime glanced at the clock.

"I'll go get her…" Hijikata offered.

Upon hearing this, Soyo Hime grinned like an idiot and nodded. But Kagura disagreed with it. She commanded Gintoki to do it.

"Gin-chan! Go get Satsuki-chan!"

"No way…"

She gave him a death glare, which that cause him to move. Hijikata and Gintoki went to the dressing room and knocked.

"Oi. Satsuki, you there? The play is about to start." Hijikata stated.

"Flat-chest, hurry and drag your ass here!" Gintoki stated.

"Wait! I'm having hard time wearing this outfit!" Satsuki replied.

"Oi. Hurry up!" Gintoki accidentally kicked the door, causing it to fell down. But at the same time Satsuki wore it perfectly. Satsuki was shocked about this and also the duo.

A black aura surrounded her, "Who kicked the door?!"

**Who will be Romeo? There are mysteries swarming on this fan fiction and surely you'll love them. So, if you want it to become a romance fan fiction, please choose a partner for Satsuki. Apparently, I already have three votes for Gintoki! And one vote for Kondo! Thank you very much! Keep on supporting my fan fiction! :D Wait for my surprising Chapter 04.**


	4. Chapter 4: Theaters aren't meant to be

**Hellooo. Sorry for not updating for the past few days. Well, I got hooked in the game so called "Elsword." It was a fun one. So yeah, thank you for waitin'.**

**Beta Read: AL19. (Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! w)**

**Chapter 04: Theaters aren't meant to be successful**

She cracked her fists and glared at them, "Who. Broke. The. Door?"

Gintoki and Hijikata's jaw dropped when they saw the very "unfamiliar" girl. She was very dazzling, almost like an angel. She gave them a confused look.

"Who the heck are you?!" Gintoki pointed out.

A nerve popped in Satsuki's head, "Excuse me?! I am Sakakibara Satsuki! Oh! Hey, do I know you?"

"Shut up! You flat board!" Gintoki retorted.

"Stop blabbering, you morons.." Hijikata exclaimed.

"Who the heck you're calling a moron?" They replied in unison as they both glared at each other.

She sighed and sneezed like an old man, "Achoo! What's with this room?!"

Gintoki and Hijikata were turned off by this. They both thought that her appearance outside was like a cute girl but in inside it was just like a barbaric old man.

She smiled at them and signaled, "Come on let's go."

They both nodded and headed to the backstage. There they saw an angry Kagura, who was stomping her feet. "Why you took so long, morons?!"

Satsuki smiled at the girl, "Sorry, Kagura-chan. I find time wearing this long kimono very hard." Satsuki apologized and glanced to a fat guy who was wearing an enormous smile. She cracked a smile and pointed out, "Kagura-chan, what's this? What is this fat-ass guy doing here?"

Kagura glances over it and smiled, "Ahh. He's our mascot, Hayazuki. He's cute right? I got it from Soyo-chan. I'll be placing it in the stage."

She frowned and thought, "The heck? He's not cute at all. You'll scare them! It is giving me chills in my spine."

She just gave out a sigh and added, "I'm not sure if this play will be a success but I'll make sure to give my best shot. After all, this is my first job in Odd Jobs."

...

"Kyu-chan, I'm really excited." Otae gave the eye-patched girl a smile.

"I wish that you could also participate in this. You'll be Juliet and I'll be Romeo."

"Kyu-chan, don't say those things. It's embarrassing. Plus, who is the one who'll play the role of Juliet. It says in the pamphlet it is by Sakakibara Satsuki. Who is she?" She gave a questionable look to Kyubei.

"We'll find out if the play starts."

"That's right!" Otae gave a chuckle but then she heard a loud voice coming from the other side of the audience seat.

"Yorozuya! Good Luck!" Seita shouted.

"Calm down, Seita." Tsukuyo stated as she blew smoke on her pipe.

"Okay. Attention, everyone! The play will start in one minute." Soyo Hime stated.

"So be quiet, punks!" Kagura added.

The countdown began and the crowd cheered.

3...

2...

1...

The curtain slowly rose up and everyone was glued on the stage. Soyo Hime went to the right side of the stage and narrated, "Hello, everyone, thank you for coming. Please enjoy Romeo and Juliet: Japanese version. A very long time ago, there was a girl, who was very lonely. But then she met a boy, and together, they played and played. But one day..."

Satsuki's POV

The lights went off and in a few seconds it went on. There, Yamazaki (little Juliet) and Shinpachi (little Romeo) were seen in the stage.

"Umm. J-Juliet..." He started to act.

Yamazaki stuttered just like a woman, "What is it R-Romeo?"

Shinpachi blushed, "I-I l-love you... D-Do you love me back?"

He smiled and answered, "Yes, I love you."

Soyo-san narrated again, "That's right, they both loved each other. But their parents didn't allow it."

Kondo-san and Sougo entered the stage and both grabbed the 2 boys.

"Mom?! What are you doing?!" Shinpachi gasped and then Kondo-san began to act.

He exhaled, "Son, let's go home!" Kondo acted a girl and dragged Shinpachi.

Of course, he resisted and shouted, "Juliet!"

Sougo then locked a chain around Yamazaki's neck and smiled sadistically, "Come on, let's go Juliet."

I sweat dropped and cracked a smile, "Sougo, the heck you're doing! Don't put your sadistic scheme here!" I glared at him.

Meanwhile, on the stage, Sougo dragged Yamazaki using the chains and smirked sadistically. Yamazaki was suffocated because of this. Still, he gave his last script, "Ju-Juliet." And he passed out.

Hijikata face palmed at this, "Nothing is going to stop him."

The lights off and the stage committee began to arrange the stage. I marched towards Sougo and gave him a warning, "Hey, Sougo! If you keep on doing sadistic things, the play will be ruined!"

He rolled his eyes on me and kept doing his business. I glanced over the stage and the crew were done arranging. Kagura began on narrating, "But the 2 cannot thesis on seeing each other. They made up their minds that during evening they'll see one another. They grew up together still in love with each other. But then, their parents knew about it and kept them inside their houses. Few years later, they haven't see their faces. One day, Juliet manages to escape and she headed for their meeting place."

I cracked a smile upon hearing "thesis" it should be resist! But it was already my time so I stepped on the stage barely falling, but I manage to balance myself. I exhaled deeply and thought, 'This is it." The spotlight was focused on me.

...

Audience's POV when they saw Satsuki in the stage.

The crowd cheered when they saw the sight of Satsuki. Whistles and cheers were heard.

"What a cute chick!"

"Go, chick!"

"So she's the Juliet... She's a good looking one." Otae gave a compliment.

"No, Tae-chan, you're more beautiful than her." Kyubei smiled at her.

"Of course!"

...

Satsuki's POV

Another cracked smile appeared on my features. 'Don't cheer on me! I'm not a beauty!' I rolled my eyes and began acting, "Oh! Romeo, where are you? Show me your kind face!"

Toushiro entered the stage, "I am here Ju-." But before he end his sentence someone also entered the stage.

"Don't be fooled by him Juliet. I am the REAL Romeo. Muwahahaha!" Gintoki stepped up onto the stage.

I cracked yet another smile, 'what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be Paris!'

I covered up this mess, "Paris! Why are you here?!"

He stopped on laughing like an idiot, "Don't be stupid! I am Romeo."

"No, you're the stupid one!"

"That's right, he's the real Romeo!" Kagura seconded.

I glanced over her and sweat dropped, "Don't joke around me! They already played the rock-paper-scissors! And Toushiro won!"

Soyo Hime narrated, "No! That boy with V-shaped bangs is the true one!"

That's right! That's right! Stop fighting or we're screwed! A slam was heard on the stage and Kagura stated, "So we will decide by this, oi! Audience, place your bets! Who will you vote? Or else Hayazuki will eat you alive if you don't vote the perm headed guy!" The audience glance over the mascot; they looked terrified. Certainly, they'll be terrified to see that freaking mascot!

Soyo Hime also exclaimed, "No, as the Shogun's sister, I will give you all money if you vote for the guy with V-shaped bangs!"

The crowd cheered upon the money Soyo mention. Hijikata and I face-palmed but Gintoki gave a foolish laugh. I landed a kick on Gin's stomach and I emitted a dark aura.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and several rockets were heard as well. I gasped upon hearing this. "What is this?!"

Hijikata ordered Yamazaki to secure the princess; he immediately left. The heck?! what is happening?! It caused the theatre to be on fire; the audience evacuated. I stood back; it was a serious problem now! The Shinsengumi started on their duties and kept the civilians safe. I started to run but I tripped. Geez! This kimono, it's freaking long! I tried to stand up and there I saw Soyo-san walking. She was delighted when she saw me. The fire broke all over the stage and Gin was nowhere. That coward samurai! Soyo-san tried to approach me but then the mascot moved and started choking her. I knew it, that mascot wassuspicious. I coughed several times. Damn it! The fire is getting serious! But I need to rescue her! Soyo-san was scared about this. I clenched my teeth in frustration.

"Soyo-san! I'm sorry!" I tore the lower part of the kimono and threw the sandals in a random direction. Clenching my teeth once more, I kicked the mascot's face. It let go of her and I quickly grabbed her towards me. She seemed unconscious. I let her down and I readied my fighting stance.

I began on punching but he dodged it. I used my feet to kick him, but he grab it and I went upside down. That mascot peeked below. I clenched my teeth, "You perverted monkey!" I punched his face and he let me go before covering his face in pain. I landed on my butt; it hurt.

"I'm sorry to say but I'm wearing pants!"

I noticed that the fire started getting tough and I needed to get Soyo-san out of this place. I carried her and began to run. There, I saw Toushiro. I sprinted away, but that mascot caught me and grab my knees. I tripped because of this.

"Toushiro! Catch!" I threw Soyo-san to him and he caught her a few seconds later.

"Oi! What about you?!" He cried.

"Don't worry about me and let her escape!"

"I'll be back to save you."

"Yeah, sure do what you want!" After that Toushiro left; I began to twist myself and landed my kick towards him. I coughed and coughed noticing the fire already reached the roof. Some woods fell and I quickly dodged it. I picked up a wood and began swinging it to that guy. Finally, I landed an attack and continuously hit him. I slammed my foot into his hip. I also tried doing another kick, but I failed since he held my foot. I spat and punched him as hard as I could. I kept him on the ground and held the wood close to his face.

"Just who are you?!"

The mascot took off his mask and grinned, "I am-" But before his end up his sentence I landed a punch and that cause him to get unconscious. I sighed and sat down panting. It felt like my strength was leaving me. I stood up and walked to the exit but then I heard someone crying.

"What now?!"

I peeked through the curtains and saw a kid. He was crying and calling out his mother. How did this kid get here anyway? I crouched to him and smiled, "Don't worry, sister is going to rescue you. So relax, kay?" I wiped the dirt in my face and held out my hand. He took it and I carried him on my back. I felt that my knees were weakening but still I needed to save him from this fire. I found a bucket and tore one piece of my kimono and put it deep into the water. I put it in his face and started walking. Cough was heard by me and my vision was beginning to fade away.

"Hey, kid. What's your name?"

"Shiro."

"Oh, I see. That's a cute name. I remember something, about the kid I met. I gave him a nickname, something with Shiro.." But before realizing it, this kid fell asleep. I gave out a smile and went to the exit. When I reached it, I saw Gintoki there, coughing.

"What are you doing? You're bleeding!"

"There's no time for chatting, let's go!"

I gave out a smile but before I realized it I fainted and everything went black.

...

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. This place had a white ceiling and white beds. I touched my head, rising in the bed. I saw 2 white curtains beside me. I opened the right one and saw Soyo-san sleeping. I felt relieved about this and gave her a smile. She's safe, thank God! Then, I opened the other curtain and saw Gintoki with a bandage in his bed. He is reading JUMP and gave me a dumb stare.

"W-Why are you staring at me?!" I startled and began to feel unease.

"Good, you're awake. Pay the hospital bill."

A nerve cracked on me and I stated, "No way!"

He shouted at me, "Huh?! Pay it! After all, these wounds are made because of you! Flat board!"

"Huh?! So it is my fault for causing your stupidness!"

We began on debating again, though we were interrupted by Shinpachi and Kagura.

"So you're finally awake Satsuki-chan! How do you feel?"

I nodded in satisfaction.

"But Satsuki-chan you're forgetting something!"

I raised my eyebrow and gave her a clueless look.

"You don't know? Gin-chan saved you!" She informed me.

"Ohh. Okay, t-h-a-n-k-y-o-u-s-o-n-g-o-k-u! But what exactly happened after I passed out?"

Gintoki scratched his hair.

Gintoki's POV

"Are all the civillians okay now?" Gorilla questioned as all the Shinsengumi members were gathered.

Kagura, Shinpachi and I were now outside. But I felt that someone was missing until I saw the necklace having some little cracks. I realized that Flat board is missing. Oguushi-kun, who was with the princess, told us that she was fighting someone. Kagura cried out because she's missing.

I remembered the words she said.

"You'll protect me, right?"

"That, flat board, being heroic again!" Without realizing I headed towards the burning theater. Man, it was really hard going in there just to save a flat board being burned in the theater. Without noticing a wood fell in my head; dammit, that hurt! I swear if I find that flat board I'll tell her to treat me in a parfait shop. My head was bleeding and I couldn't find that girl. Damn, my head is spinning! Then, I heard someone in a feminine voice. I followed that voice and I located the girl with a boy in his back. She fainted right in front of me, jeez. Giving me problems! I carried her in my back and also the boy. We headed back, peacefully. Seeing Oguushi-kun, Shinpachi and Kagura feeling delighted. I let her down and threw her in Oguushi-kun.

"Here's your girlfriend."

"What are you saying?!"

"If you want to protect this town, you should also value the people you cared the most. Man, where's my strawberry milk?!"

Kagura burst into tears as I held the necklace in my hands noticing that the cracks are gone.

...

3rd POV.

She smiled upon hearing this and stretched Gin's cheek, "Thank you, Gintoki!"

"The heck yo doin'?!"

Hijikata opened the curtains and saw the Yorozuya having fun. Satsuki gave out a large grin, "Yo! Toushiro!"

Kagura spat and rolled her eyes, "Come on let's go! Glasses!" She dragged Shinpachi while complaining about his name.

Gintoki shut his curtain and the two of them we're the only ones left inside the curtains. Satsuki held a confused look.

"Um. Why did they leave us all of a sudden?" Satsuki cracked a smile.

Hijikata tried to break the silence, "Here. I brought food." He gave her a basket filled with fruits and she immediately grabbed it. She munched all of it and gave out a smile while there are crumbs of food on her mouth.

"Oi. You have dirt on your face." Hijikata pointed out. Satsuki rubbed it until there were no more crumbs.

"Thank you Toushiro for visiting me!" She grinned again. Noticing this made Hijikata turn the other side.

"Hey what's wrong? Ahh! Your face is red! You have a cold?! I told you to rest sometimes!" Satsuki got up and tried to turn his face.

"I told you it's nothing!"

She rested and pouted, "Kay. I'll stop it! Okay, then let's talk about your lovelife! Did you find someone suited for you?"

Soyo Hime, Kagura, Shinpachi and Gintoki were eavesdropping in their conversation. Soyo was glad, Kagura was irritated, Shinpachi was somewhat interested and Gintoki was picking his nose.

"So did you find one?"

"I told you, I'm busy with my jobs." Hijikata exclaimed and lit his cigarette.

"No, I can tell you love someone! Find a girlfriend already, old hag!

"Who the heck you are calling an old hag?!

"I'll keep it a secret! Don't worry."

"Fine, I'll tell you."

Satsuki's smile grew bigger and her eyes were gleaming. "Yay!"

"She's a barbaric woman."

Satsuki was disappointed and crossed her arms, "Huh? A barbaric woman? Who will even fall there? Only idiots will fall for her!"

The people including Hijikata cracked a smile, "She's an idiot." They all thought. Hijikata coughed, "I won't continue because you're making fun of her."

She pouted again, "No, continue Toushiro!"

He crossed his arms and coughed again, "She's a boyish girl."

Satsuki again commented, "Toushiro, are you an idiot? Why d'ya choose a boyish girl!"

They all thought again, "Okay, she's really an idiot!"

"She has a blue hair."

"I see."

"She works on a pauper." (Pauper means the Yorozuya)

"I see."

"She doesn't like heights."

"Oh. I see."

"She's a brat."

"Oh. I see."

"But still, her smile is beautiful."

"Ohh." Satsuki rose a brow and bit another one in the apple, "Your crush is lame!"

Hijikata stood up and shouted, "There's no way she's lame, because it is you!"

Satsuki including him and the other people was surprise. Soyo Hime smiled a huge one,"Yey! He did it!" Kagura smacked Shinpachi continuously and let out a tremendous aura.

"Kagura-chan, stop..." Shinpachi pleaded, but she didn't care because she was irritated.

Gintoki's nose bled because of that shocking confession. Yep, he dug in his nose again. Moving on, Hijikata's cigarette fell as he thought, "Crap! Did I just confess?!"

Satsuki's face could not be painted from that shocking news. But she just gave out a smirk, "Don't be stupid, Toushiro. HAHAHA."

Hearing this made all of the people froze and thought, "She's freaking dense!"

"So, mind telling her name?" Satsuki smiled.

Hijikata sweat-dropped and cracked a smile. He calmed himself and sat on the chair. "Well, the truth is..."

"Hm?

"I..."

"Yes?!" Satsuki's eyes gleamed.

"I-I.."

"Hmmmm?"

"I-I'm in—"

He's about to confess his feelings when Sougo entered the room.

"Hijikata-san, Kondo-san is calling-" He smirked sadistically as he saw Hijikata about to confess. Hijikata's nerve cracked for interrupting his moment with her. He grinned larger and taunted him, "Oh. Sorry, Hijikata-san for interrupting you when you're about to conf-" His sentence was cut when Hijikata kicked him out.

"Satsuki, I need to go to my job bye." He left the place.

"Ah, Toushiro you're unfair!" She pouted and thought about what Sougo stated. She rested her hand under her chin. "I know! conf... Conf means to confirm! Yes, I will confirm who he likes! (Yes, she's an idiot. Conf... means confess.) So guys, who is listening in our conversation please step out!"

The eavesdrop people opened the curtains. Kagura immediately jumped over her and hugged her tightly. Soyo Hime was sobbing because Satsuki was dense.

"I'm glad Satsuki-chan dumped Mayora!"

She gave a confused look and smiled, "Huh? Why? I didn't dumped him, moreover, he didn't even confess so why?"

They all thought, "Right, an idiot."

Hijikata's POV

I puffed another smoke as I continue to face palm myself. "That Sougo..."

"What is it, Hijikata-san?"

I choked as I was shocked when he popped out of nowhere. Sougo went beside me in the rooftop.

"Hijikata-san, do you really like her?"

I was again choked by this and coughed harder. "Where did it come from?!"

"But, you are really about to confess right?"

I gulped harder and confessed, "Y-Yeah."

"But you know, Hijikata-san maybe you're already too late."

"Why?"

"Because that girl like boss... I noticed it when we are arranging the stage. She was staring at him happily."

I ignored what he said and continually stared at the bright sky.

Satsuki's Pov

Finally, the ruckus was over; Shinpachi and Kagura went home, Soyo Hime had already fallen asleep. Only Gintoki and I were the only ones who weren't sleeping. He took another banana from my fruits basket as I kept on thinking about the clue.

Shiro...

It was one step to another clue where I would solve the mystery. I gave out a sigh and scratched my hair. I shouldn't think about this so I glance over him and thanked him again.

"Gintoki, thank you! For saving me~! Oh by the way I have 2 questions for you."

"What?"

"First, why did you stepped on the stage and claiming yourself as Romeo? You were Paris right?"

"Well, Kagura told me that when I became the Romeo, the money would get bigger."

"Money freak... Second, do you know any nickname that has Shiro there?"

"Dunno. Giving an example is a pain."

"Money freak."

"Flat board!"

"I'm a C cup, damn it! You monkey!"

"Pig! Go suck your milk!"

And again we debated for the whole night. It was really long but I am happy that things are going as it is. Though, I have a question, who attacked the theater?

**Okay, that's it! Yep, sorry for not really updating. I'm just too addicted in the game also busy because I'm part of our committee in school wherein we make the yearbook. I did have a spare time write this in my tablet~ so thank you for reviewing and continue to support my fan fiction. Oh by the way, I have my deviantart account yey! Another achievement we have here! I also posted what Satsuki look like.**

**PS: We don't have a scanner so I just took a picture.**

**Link: art/Img-20140413-200336-448825718**

**Yannnnnnie-chan: Ummm. I'll do it if I have some spare time I also have another fan fiction in my mind plus yours.**

**-Chii :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Having a rival is troublesome

Chapter 05: Having a rival is troublesome because that person is always bugging you about challenges! How troublesome isn't?

Beta Read by AL19.

Summer had already started in Edo. Bright sunshine was shown in the place. Also, some famous personalities always visited the Yorozuya, trying to recruit Satsuki. Refusing to do this, she rolled her eyes, because she didn't have any interest in it. Seriously, becoming an idol? Model? Artist? She hates it. Gintoki encouraged her because if she applied to this, lots of money would come into the Pachinko Parlor. But she still refused, which made him upset.

After a couple of days, the Yorozuya were having a feast, because Soyo Hime paid them even though the play was canceled. Currently, they were having lunch in the living room. There were lots of food; Gintoki took the half of it and the excess amount was given to the other 3. Well, he was planning on going to the Pachinko Parlor after this feast. Eating so happily and peaceful, Satsuki decided to turn on the Television. She was shocked upon what she saw, the news about the theatre were all around the Edo.

"Hey! Look at this!"

The trio gazed over at the Television and their jaws dropped. They sighed about this because maybe the news anchor would come to the house and interview them. About the man inside the mascot, he escaped. And about the one who launched the rockets into the theatre, it was remained a mystery. They turned off the TV and continued their feast. After a few minutes, they were totally full. They went to their usual positions and started doing their business. It wasn't long enough until someone knocked on the door. Shinpachi, as usual, pulled the door open and saw a creepy girl. She wore a hood and a pair of sunglasses, although she was suspicious. He hesitantly invited her inside. As she went into the living room, she saw the blue haired girl.

She gasped at the sight of her, and almost instantly, she clenched her teeth, and charged towards her. She was about to slap her, but Satsuki caught her hand. It made Shinpachi froze. Kagura glared at her while Gintoki just stared at them, dumbfounded.

"Oi. It's bad swinging your hands to the person you just met!"

She rose her head and shouted at her, "It's because of you! You-"

But she didn't have the chance tell her the reason, because Kagura knocked her down. Satsuki laughed at this and thanked Kagura. A few moments later, the woman awoke and she rose from the couch. There she faced the Yorozuya trio plus Satsuki. This girl let down her hood and sunglasses. Shinpachi and Kagura were surprised about this. As for Satsuki and Gintoki; they were completely clueless. Kagura and Shinpachi pointed at her, "You're Mizuki Mai!"

She smiled upon them. Mizuki Mai had blond hair, with a side ponytail. She had green eyes and a pretty face. Her occupation was an idol; she was currently the rival of Terakado Tsuu for being the top artist. The only difference was that she had a somewhat better song than Otsuu. Shinpachi screamed at her, telling her that Otsuu was greater than her. She gave out a chuckle and winked upon the young man. He was captivated by this. Seeing this made Kagura, Gintoki and Satsuki roll their eyes. But Kagura was a huge fan of her because she was very pretty and cute. Gintoki dug his nose and sighed.

"So what makes you go here Makasakari-san?"

"Who the heck is Makasakari?!" She hissed. Crossing her legs, she gave Satsuki a glare, "Lately, I've been having a decrease of popularity. My songs weren't a huge hit at all. Some of my fan clubs are leaving me and building another one. Why? It is because of this stupid woman! Some men build a fan club for her! You stupid bitch!" She was about to slap her again when Satsuki caught her wrist.

Satsuki held a sadistic smirk and stated, "You know, I hate blonde bitches like you. So, I have a fan club huh? Then I'm just going to burn them for you. Wearing a miniskirt and long boots. That's why, I hate blondes like you, and you are just making yourself a bitch. Congratulations for being a bitch!" Satsuki released her wrist and sat down. Mai gently held her wrist and glared at her. As for Satsuki, she gave out a serious look and stated once more, "I don't have a plan on making myself popular. Being an idol? Model? Actress? Singer? Dancer? Nah, don't care about them."

Kagura spat as she grabbed her collar, "That's right, bitch. You know, I lost my respect to you! You are being a bitch! I hate you, bitch!"

Shinpachi calmed Kagura who was having nerves around her face. Mai just rolled her eyes and slammed the table. "Kay, fine! Let's have a contest, Sakakibara Satsuki! An idol contest, where you'll dress up costumes and sing in front of the crowd! If I win, you'll be out of my sight and if you win I-"

"You've got to be kidding me. I won't ever wear some sexy looking outfit, make Kagura-chan wear it and join the contest. I, Sakakibara Satsuki, will dress up in an embarrassing outfit in front of a crowd? What is this, Mirajane vs Jennie in Fairy Tail? Never. Leave already, you're a pain!"

"But you're a flat board," Gintoki teased her.

"Shut up!"

Kagura reacted upon the sudden decision of Satsuki while Mai was embarrassed for being cut again. She pouted, "If you win I'll pay you 50,000 and I will quit being an idol!" Hearing this made Gintoki pat Satsuki's shoulder, telling her to jump on the offer. He didn't care if she'd quit as long as the money was theirs; then he wouldn't complain. Shinpachi was alarmed by this.

She glared at her again, but sighed heavily, "I'll think about it. So, just leave."

Mai raised a brow and held out a paper containing the dress code and the place. She bid a goodbye, and wordlessly, she left the place. The trio except Satsuki stared at the paper. They found out the place where the contest would be held was at Boracay Resort, which was a Philippine Resort.

Their jaw dropped by this offer; if Satsuki joined this contest they'd have a chance to have a nice vacation on this resort. Plus, if she won, she'd have lots of money and they'd be living in a castle. They stared at the girl but she gave out a no and exited the living room. After that awkward moment someone barged in the Headquarters. It was Shinpachi's sister, Shimura Tae. Shinpachi gave her a confuse look and asked her about the surprise visit. Otae said she wanted to visit the Yorozuya. He immediately headed to the kitchen and made some tea. Kagura called out the blue haired girl; Satsuki immediately complied. Both sat on the couch.

"Nice to meet you, I am Sakakibara Satsuki," Satsuki introduced herself.

Otae held a smile," I am Shimura Tae, nice to meet you, too."

Gintoki sat properly, "Oi, Otae, we need your help. This girl was invited to a contest by Mai and she doesn't want to join."

Otae placed her hand on her mouth and chuckled, "Oh! I know Sakakibara-san, she was Juliet; isn't she so cute. Oh, by Mizuki Mai? You better grab hold of it, girl."

She gave out dumbfounded stare, "No way."

Kagura butted in the conversation,"Anego! About that, help us force her."

Otae asked the date of the contest and Gintoki told her that it was 3 days from today. She thought about this, because she wanted to see her again in a beautiful dress. She gave them a smile, "How about this, Yorozuya...I have a job for you."

Shinpachi entered the room with the tea and offered it to his sister. She thanked him and sipped the tea. "Sakakibara-san, join the contest please."

The trio was surprised by her thinking. Indeed, it was a wise one because there was no way she'd refuse now. The trio smiled at her saying 'Thank you'; she smiled back.

Satsuki sighed about this and raised an eyebrow, "Fine, but if I lose don't come crying to me. Saying you lose 50,000 and free food. But, Shimura-san, if you would like please sponsor the following dresses in this paper. I'll make sure to let her taste the bitterness of becoming a bitch." She stated sadistically and smiled. Otae gave two thumbs up to the trio, which it made them happy. So, all they needed to do was to pack their things and go to the resort.

Otae chuckled from the sight, "By chance, Sakakibara-san and Gin-san, are you going out?"

The two glared at each other and stated in unison, "No way in hell."

"But you have the same kind of kimono."

"No way. No way," They shook their heads.

Otae bid a farewell, but not before placing a box on the table. It was dark matter, saying it was a present. They nodded at that. The people stood up and packed their things; as for Shinpachi, he went with his sister to pack. The trio plus Otae was excited, although Satsuki, who was left in the couch, thought of something.

Meanwhile on Otae's side, she invited Kyubei for the contest and told her about the dresses. Kyubei nodded and ordered Toujo to get some. Well, as expected he complied, believing his master might wear these dresses. Otae talked about Satsuki and was glad that she met her. The 2 started to pack their things for the Resort. Toujo also managed to pick the dresses and gave it to his master. He thought that she'll be the one to wear it but Kyubei gave him a 'no'. Not surprisingly, it made him cry. As soon as they were done, they immediately headed to the meeting place where the Yorozuya agreed. Finally, they went to the bus stop and there they're complete.

"Anego! Kyu-chan! Let's go!" Kagura exclaimed excitedly as she hopped in the train. The 2 nodded and headed to the train. As for the trio, they sighed and went inside.

For Satsuki, she didn't even care what'd happen for this contest as for now she wanted to enjoy the beach on the meantime.

**It was short, isn't it? Well, it is because I run out of ideas how I will end this chapter. This will be the start of my first arc! Commencing, Idol Arc! Thank you for supporting my fan fiction! **


	6. Chapter 6: Wearing a swimsuit in beaches

Chapter 06: Wearing a swimsuit in beaches is too mainstream.

Beta Read by AL19

The train departed from Edo and was headed to the Airport. The people inside it, especially the 5 people, were excited to this trip...except for Satsuki.

"Hello. I am Sakakibara Satsuki, nice to meet you." She offered her hand to the eye patched girl. Kyubei smiled and shook her hand.

"I am Yagyu Kyubei, nice to meet you," Kyubei introduced herself.

"Oh, By the way, I've prepared a lunch for us." The Yorozuya was happy that they'd have lunch. But when Otae opened the box, they saw a merciless black matter in the box. The trio's jaw dropped from seeing this thing. They totally rejected this thing but then Otae offered it to Satsuki.

"Satsuki-san, you'll die if you eat-" Shinpachi got interrupted when Otae smiled at him. He knew that it was one of her terrifying smiles. Satsuki took a peek inside the box.

"What's this? Poop?" Satsuki asked rhetorically. The trio sweat dropped at that. Satsuki was finished now; she made Otae angry. They glanced over the brunette girl, whose face looked like a dark grimmer of death. Otae attempted to punch her, but Satsuki dodged, causing the seat to have a hole. Gintoki, who was beside her, was terrified by this.

"That's scary, Shimura-san. Watch your fist. Look, you even damaged the seat." Satsuki lifted Otae's stuck fist in the hole. She gazed over at the window and saw that they were already in the destination.

"Shimura-san, if you would like I could teach you how to cook fried eggs…" Satsuki offered.

"No. I'm already an expert, so no need," Otae stated.

Gintoki and Shinpachi thought, 'She can distinguish it! She's amazing!'

The 6 hopped out of the train and there they saw the Airport. They went inside and inquired. But, they found out that they didn't have any passport at all.

"Are you all idiots?! You didn't have any passport?! How can we travel to the Philippines?!" Satsuki crossed her arms and lifted a brow up, "By the way, what is the name of this Airport?"

Shinpachi answered, "Heatherfilla's Airport… Ahh. Avril Heatherfilla is very rich."

"Huh? Why this airport? We can go to the airport of Edo."

"It's for space.."

She continuously tapped her foot on the ground. Thinking on how they will get in, well, she had a passport but as for the people with her they didn't have any. She came up to an idea. "Wait here." Satsuki left the 5 people there. They sat on a bench quietly.

"Ahhh. We are lucky that we have Satsuki-san. It is our fault after all, being so excited about this trip," Shinpachi said as he crossed his arms. After a while, Satsuki came back.

"So, how did it go, Sakakibara-san?" Otae asked.

"It's okay, already. We can go without any passports."

"Eh? Why?" Shinpachi asked in confusion.

"Well, it is because I—Oh nothing! Let's go already." After waiting for hours, they were finally in front of the airplane. Kagura was filled with excitement; she dashed inside the airplane. Of course, Shinpachi yelled at her for being so excited. But it was too late. She was already inside. The 4 people were excited except for Satsuki who was sweating like a pig.

"What's wrong, Sakakibara-san?" Kyubei noticed Satsuki.

"I-I thought we were going to ride a cruise…" Satsuki nervously stated.

"No way in hell! We are in the airport!" Shinpachi yelled.

"B-But!" Her eyes began swirling because of fear. If they will ride in a plane she will really suffer. She clung onto Gintoki's kimono, begging for help.

"No-No-No way!" Gintoki knew it; Satsuki wanted him to carry her.

"Gin-san, what's wrong? Why are you talking secretly there?" Otae butted in the conversation. Satsuki doesn't have any plan on telling to them that she has fear of heights. Instead, she smiled on them and waved happily.

"Ahahaha! We aren't talking, we're glaring at each other."

"No… She is ly-" But before he could finish his sentence, she elbowed him in the hip. The 5 went towards the plane, but Satsuki was having a hard time climbing. Sweating hard and nervous, she couldn't even reach the top. Finally, Gintoki had a change of heart and he decided to carry her since they owed her. They were already inside the plane when Satsuki dragged Gintoki on her side. Soon, they sat in a seat together. She hurriedly picked up a blanket and an eye mask to cover herself. Avoiding to see what is below, the plane departed and Satsuki wasn't releasing her the grip of the blanket.

"Satsuki-chan, are you okay?" Kagura took a peek at the shaking girl.

"Ouch! Ouch! You're breaking my hand! Stop it!" Gintoki yelped.

"Satsuki-dono, what's wrong?" Kyubei gazed upon her.

"I-I am O-Okay. Ahahahaha. R-Right, Gintoki?" She questioned as she gripped his hand.

"Ouch! Ouch! Yes! Yes! You're fine, so let go of my hand, quick!" Gintoki tried to release himself from her grip but no use. She was too strong.

…

Finally, they made it into the Philippines. Currently, the 6 people were seating in a bench. Satsuki was really sweating, thinking that she made it.

"Ummm...Sakakibara-san, people here kept on staring at us." Otae poked her cheeks.

"Ah. It is because the way we dress, we are wearing kimono. So everyone, we should first buy some t-shirts."

"But we don't have any money…" They all stated in unison. Satsuki faced palmed herself, thinking about how stupid these people were.

"Jeez, fine. Let's head to the Resort already! I don't care about the clothes now!" She stormed out of the group, feeling angry. How did she end up with these stupid people? The remaining people immediately followed her. Although, everybody there were glancing at them, but they didn't care. Finally, they were in the resort. But, there was a problem, they didn't have any money.

"What's with you?! You're dragging me to this place, saying I have to join! But you didn't have any money to go inside!" Satsuki finally snapped from this awkward atmosphere.

"Don't worry, Sakakibara-san, Tae-chan, Shinpachi-kun and I can go in except for Kagura-san and Gintoki." Kyubei stated and began paying. But they had another problem. The entrance fee was very expensive and they couldn't afford it. Satsuki's nerve cracked and she began on banging herself in a near post.

"Sorry! Satsuki-san!" Shinpachi apologized to her.

"Fine! Wait here again!" Satsuki headed to the inquirer and held out her credit card. After a few minutes, Satsuki came back.

"Kay, we can go in."

The 5 people were surprised by this. 'What's with this woman?! She can pay everything!' was all they thought.

Shinpachi bowed to him, "Sorry Satsuki-san and also thank you."

"Thank you, Sakakibara-san." Tae thanked her with Kyubei.

Satsuki let out a sigh and raised an eyebrow. "It's okay. Now we can relax in the beach. Did you bring everything?! I won't pay for your necessities, kay?!"

"Satsuki-chan, thank you!" Kagura hugged her tightly. Satsuki hugged back and together they went inside.

…

Kagura ran quickly onto the sandy floor and shouted, "It's the ocean!" She wore a cute red top and red skirt made by Otae. Of course, Otae and Kyubei wore a swimsuit. But because Kagura's skin was sensitive to the sun, she was still holding onto her parasol. As for, Shinpachi and Gintoki; they were scouting for hot girls.

"Look! Shinpachi! There! There! There is a hot girl!" Gintoki pointed at the sexy girl with a bikini. Shinpachi agreed and they both stared at the beautiful girls with their noses bleeding.

"Umm. Gin-san, I can't see Satsuki-san here." Shinpachi told him.

"Well, she is absolutely putting pads in her swimsuit.."

"Who is wearing pads in my swimsuit?!"

Shinpachi and Gintoki gasped when they heard the unfamiliar voice. They turned their heads and was disappointed. She was wearing an orange t-shirt and walking shorts.

"What are you doing, Satsuki-san?! You won't swim?" Shinpachi asked the blue-haired girl.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?! Of course I'll swim!" She held a thumbs up to him.

"Y-You're going to swim with your t-shirt and shorts on?" Shinpachi cracked a smile.

"Of course! I won't wear a bikini or swimsuit! It makes me feel disgusted!"

"What are you talking about?! Satsuki-san we are in a public beach! Lots of rich people went here and you're going to swim with that!?" Shinpachi shouted at her.

"Yep, I am serious. I know that it's against the rules, but I don't really like it. I'm going to swim, so bye~!" She dashed towards the beach, and when she was close to the water, she dove right in. Gintoki and Shinpachi cracked a smile. 'Is she really a girl?' was all they could think of. Kyubei could wear a swimsuit but Satsuki couldn't? What was with this world?!

They continued on their mission peeking on the girl's swimsuit but accidentally they saw a man with a long hair and a duck. "Zura?!" Gintoki gasped at him.

"Oh! Gintoki! And it isn't Zura, its Katsura! What are you doing here?" Katsura headed to the 2 guys and began to talk.

Satsuki came back with her wet t-shirt and shorts. "Gyah, its cold… Ah. Who are you?"

"Gintoki, who is she?" Katsura pointed at her.

"Gintoki, who is this guy and this weird mascot?" Satsuki sat on the mat under the umbrella.

"It isn't a weird mascot! It's Elizabeth!" Katsura retorted.

"Let me introduce to you, Zura and Elizabeth." Gintoki told her.

"It's not Zura, its Katsura!"

"Nice to meet you, Zura and Elizabeth. I am Sakakibara Satsuki."

"It's not Zura, its Katsura! Oh! Gintoki, Elizabeth and I will going to swim, bye!" Katsura bid a farewell to them and began to dive in the ocean. Satsuki sighed from this and took out a towel.

"Look, because you aren't wearing a swimsuit, you're going to catch a cold." Gintoki stated and continued their mission.

"Oh, shut up. I don't like to wear those thin clothes! It's just like me wearing a bra and panties!" Satsuki blurted out.

Otae came back with Kyubei and sat down in the mat. "I forgot to put some sunscreen lotion… Kyu-chan, can you put some?"

"Of co-"But before Kyubei was going to say those words someone interrupted her.

"Of course, Otae-san!" Kondo blurted.

"Hi, Isao-san." Satsuki greeted him.

"Hi, Satsuki-chan~!"

"Who the heck invited you here?!" Otae landed a kick into his face causing him to be knocked out.

"Hmmm. That means, they were here…" Satsuki thought as she glanced over the ocean. Her eyes widened when she saw Kagura and Sougo beating up each other.

"Oh, Satsuki. What brings you here?" Hijikata questioned her.

"Hello, Toushiro! We're on vacation! Ahh! Toushiro let's swim!" She dragged Hijikata in the ocean and dove.

"Why is the Shinsengumi here?!" Gintoki complained as he stomped in the sand.

"Gin-san, calm down." Shinpachi told the man as he build a sand castle with Yamazaki.

"Don't mind them, Gin-san. I am here…" Sarutobi came out of nowhere and hugged Gintoki.

"Even the stalker is here!" Gintoki cried.

Meanwhile, to the people who were swimming endlessly. Like, Sougo and Kagura, who were fighting over the ocean. Satsuki taking a deep with Hijikata. Suddenly, she heard a girl calling out for her.

"Oh! I'm surprised that you came here, Sakakibara Satsuki." Mai headed for the two.

"I already knew what your plan is, you thought we don't have any money that we cannot enter this place. Screw that, bitch! What's with that bikini? It disgust me for some reasons."

"I don't want to hear that from a girl wearing a t-shirt and shorts!"

Mai peered over at Hijikata and was captivated by him. She started blushing, which that made the 2 curious.

"Ah. Toushiro, I didn't ask, why are you here?" Satsuki asked the Vice-Commander.

"Someone told us that we should secure this beach for the upcoming contest."

"That's me!" Mai raised her hand up in the air and winked upon him. It made him disgusted, so he started to drag Satsuki out of the beach.

"Let's go, Satsuki. There is a weirdo here."

"WAIT! WAIT! What's your name, Mr. Cop?" Mai walked closer to him.

"Hijikata Toushiro. By the way, who the heck are you?"

Because of those words, Mai froze. She didn't knew that some people didn't knew her, despite being so pretty. Especially the person she liked.

"Oh. Don't joke around me, I am the great Mizukia Mai," She said proudly.

"Satsuki, you do know her?" Hijikata asked her.

"Yeah, she is the worst human being ever. You know, she intentionally slapped me. Of course, I dodged it."

Hijikata glared at Mai, who was standing there nervously. "Oi. Get lost."

"Y-Yes!" Mai swam as fast as she could and added, "Sakakibara Satsuki, you bitch!"

"You're the one who is a bitch!" Satsuki shouted back.

"Ah! Toushiro. We will have our barbecue tonight, so if you would like you can come."

"There's a job."

"Please!"

Hijikata sighed, "Okay."

…

Evening came, and they had their barbecue party together with the Shinsengumi plus Sacchan. They partied all night until Hijikata decided to have some fresh air outside.

"Hijikata Toushiro…" Mai called him.

Hijikata lit out a cigarette and arched a brow up, "What?"

"I-I am sorry for my rude behavior, a while ago." She bowed to him.

"Fine. But, apologize to Satsuki first."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that."

"Why?"

She crossed her arms and took a deep breath, "I cannot tell you; you will find it out tomorrow. By the way, I had a question..."

"What?"

"What is your relationship to her?"

Hearing this question made him choke. He coughed a lot and decided to speak, "It's none of your business."

"T-Tell me!"

"F-Fine, I got it. She's my childhood friend."

Mai sat beside him, "What do you think of her?"

"You've got nothing to do with it."

"Of course I do! I am your client so respect me!"

He exhaled some smoke and answered, "Fine, she is a barbaric woman. Who has a weird taste and a hobby but despite that she is a kind girl."

"You like her, right?"

"N-No way! Why would I l-like her?!"

"It's obvious!"

"Huh?!"

"Good Night…" She left him without a single word.

Hijikata puffed another smoke; he didn't even care about her. He gazed upon the bright moon and sighed again. It was yet another peaceful night but suddenly there are two people walking in the sand. Noticing it, it was Satsuki and Gintoki.

"Oi! Hurry!" Satsuki ordered to the drunk Gintoki. "Jeez, there you can vomit all you want in that tree!" She carried the silver-headed guy to the tree and let him puke. "Return in the cabin, kay!?"

"Y-Yeah!" Gintoki slurred.

…

Morning came and it was already time for the competition. The 6 people woke up really early; they began on preparing themselves. They headed to the place where the contest would be held. There were a huge amount of people, especially the people who supported Mizuki Mai. Loud cheers were heard in the whole place. Satsuki obviously didn't have any care for this. She headed to the dressing room with Mai. As for Sarutobi; she left the resort, because she had a job, which made her sad. The Shinsengumi gathered in the stage wondering what was going to happen...

"Yorozuya boss…" Yamazaki said to Gintoki.

"What?"

"What's happening here?"

"You didn't know? There's a competition between Mizuki Mai and Satsuki Sakakibara."

Hearing this made Hijikata surprised. Satsuki hadn't told him that. "Oi, Yorozuya, what kind of competition?"

"Idol competition.."

The Master of ceremony stood up in the stage and greeted them. "Good Morning Everyone! Today, I am your Master of ceremony! We will be starting the competition between Mizuki Mai!" When the audience heard her name they began on cheering on her.

"Go! Mai!"

"Mai!"

Mai waved upon them and the crowd's cheering started to get louder. Seeing this made the group lose a little bit hope.

"And Sakakibara Satsuki!" The crowd became silent and no one cheered for Satsuki. She didn't care about it. She dug her nose with her forefinger.

"Satsuki! Go! Go! Go!" Gintoki began on cheering her. She let out a light smirk and waved upon him. The group with the Shinsengumi began on cheering her. The 2 contestants went to their dressing room and the Master of Ceremony started.

"I'll just tell you some important guidelines. First, you will just sing 2 songs, at the beginning and at the end. So we have 15 costumes, on the 2nd round up to 14th round, you're not allowed to sing. The audience will place their bets on the thing right in front of you. The condition is, if Mizuki Mai wins, Sakakibara Satsuki won't appear on her ever again. However, if Sakakibara Satsuki wins, Mizuki Mai will give them money and she'll quit being an idol."

"Wait!" Mizuki Mai interrupted the show and stand on the stage, "If I win, Hijikata Toushiro will be mine!"

The group, the Shinsengumi, and - of course - Satsuki was alarmed by this.

"W-Why?" The MC asked.

"I will snatch one of the precious people around her!"

"Don't go and drag Toushiro here, bitch!" Satsuki also appeared on the stage with a dark aura above her head. She added, "Why will you drag Toushiro, here?"

"I will make you sad!"

Satsuki crossed her arms, "What?!"

"It's because, Hijikata Toushiro likes Sakakibara Satsuki!" Mizuki Mai blurted out. The crowd's attention was on Hijikata.

Satsuki began to laugh like an idiot, but she immediately stopped, "Are you stupid?! There's no way Toushiro would like me! Kay, let's start the competition..." Satsuki dragged Mai with her.

It was an awkward situation in the stage and the MC continued his narration. "We will add that…"

"WHY?!" Hijikata shouted.

But the MC didn't care and signaled, "Let the competition begin!"

**That's all! Thank you for supporting my fan fiction! You made my day!**


	7. Chapter 7: I cannot understand people

Chapter 07: I cannot understand people challenging their rivals to a contest. Even though, we knew that the main characters always win.

Beta Read by AL19

"Let the competition begin!" The crowd cheered upon hearing the go signal from the MC. News anchor from different stations were also gathered to catch a glimpse for this contest.

"The first one will be school uniforms! Let's see who will have the best outfit and song for today! Let's call our first contestant, the worldwide idol, Mizuki Mai!"

As the MC called her name all of her fans cheered at her; the audience was surprised about her school uniform. She wore the sailor uniform kind. Mai winked at the audience, and they all fell except for the group and the Shinsengumi.

"Otsuu-chan is better than you!" Shinpachi shouted, but the crowd glared upon him. He stopped shouting and glanced over to Gintoki, noticing that he was bringing out some money. "Gin-san, what are you doing?"

"I'll root for Mai since I know she'll win."

Shinpachi's nerve cracked and without warning, he punched him in the face, "Gin-san, support Satsuki-san!"

Gintoki held his bleeding nose, "Shinpachi, you know what, that flat board will never have a chance to win this. Look, Mizuki has boobs unlike he. She just has a flat board."

Kagura added, "That's right Gin-chan! If Satsuki-chan wins this you won't get a share!"

Back at the stage, Mai continuously waved her right hand to them while giving them yet another wink. "Everyone, thank you for your support! Do you love me?"

"We love you Mai-chan!" The crowd cheered.

The MC started walked towards her and asked some questions, "Mizuki Mai-san, why did you invite Sakakibara Satsuki into the competition?"

She grinned and held a thumps up, "Of course, I will beat her up!"

The MC scratched his head and proceeded, "Okay, let's hear Mizuki Mai-san's song!"

Mai smiled at the cheerful crowd, "This is dedicated to Hijikata Toushiro-san! Here we go, Difficult Love!"

The music began and the crowd started to cheer very loudly. Dancing freely, she started to sing into the microphone.

"I want to see you, I want to see you now  
But, I don't have the courage to express love  
There's no point in reaching my hand for  
I think I don't like the world like this"

As for the group, they watched her and thought that she really was an expert.

"Otsuu-chan is still the best!" Shinpachi retorted.

"Hijikata-san, you should just accept her love and forget about that girl." Sougo sadistically stated, but Hijikata scolded him again.

"Without asking you  
I fell for you  
I'm sorry  
But, I can't stop loving you  
When it comes to this, I want to tell you 'I love you' to know  
Cause, you know, love should be free, right?  
I don't need to back away from it any longer"

Gintoki placed his hand onto his wallet and started to dig out some money, "Okay, I will bet for Mai now."

Shinpachi punched him again, "I told you that we are here to support Satsuki-san!"

Without noticing, Satsuki was with them; eating ice cream. "Ooooooh. She sounds like Gumi Megpoid."

The group and the Shinsengumi was surprised by her sudden appearance. Shinpachi scolded her, "Wait! Satsuki-san, why are you here?! You should be in the backstage and wear your costume!"

Satsuki took a bite on her ice cream, "Don't worry. I put it under my clothes."

Kagura questioned, "By the way, Satsuki-chan, who is Gumamomi Megumi?"

Satsuki chuckled to this and exclaimed, "Kagura-chan, she is Gumi Megpoid, she is a member of Vocaloid."

"Without asking you I chose the goal as I like  
This is 'the answer' I provided by myself  
Someday I want to hand in it to you  
Someday I want to tell the love I decided to you"

Satsuki noticed that Mai was about to finish up her song. She swallowed her ice cream, "I need to go now."

"Good Luck, Satsuki!" The group cheered to her; she let out a light smirk and waved at them. Mai was done singing and she winked for the umpteenth time to the audience. Causing them to be captivated and there she exited the stage.

The MC appeared again and introduced Satsuki, "That's for our beloved Mizuki Mai! Our next competitor is Sakakibara Satsuki!" Satsuki entered the stage and the crowd began silent except for the group and Shinsengumi. When they saw her, their happy faces dropped into a 'cannot describe this' face. She wore a uniform from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, rather she was cosplaying her!

"Oi. Kyubei, what did you just buy for her?" Gintoki cracked a smile, glancing over the eye patched girl.

She nodded, "Well, she is cute so it is okay."

"She's not! At least put pads in your bra! Also, why did you have a sword there?! Haruhi doesn't have swords tied on her waist!" Gintoki yelled, seeing her with that flat board look. Even though she was cosplaying Haruhi Suzumiya, Suzumiya at least had melons.

"Gin-san, why did you know all of those things?" Shinpachi asked.

"Because I am Kyon!"

Satsuki headed to the microphone and stood there without smiling. Gintoki and Shinpachi were signaling her to smile her brightest. But she just rolled her eyes and the MC approached her.

"I have a question for you...why did you agree to Mai's challenge?"

She glanced at him and spoke, "I will show her that she is a total bitch. Also, I've been forced to do it."

Hearing this made the crowd angry and they threw all kinds of things. She grabbed her wooden sword and slashed over the things that they threw towards her. The audience's jaws dropped including the group and the MC. She glared upon them while emitting a black aura, "Don't make me angry. I'm in a bad mood."

The MC cracked a smile and added, "Okay, so Sakakibara-san will now sing."

"I will sing, Overfly from Sword Art Online, by the way it was sang by Haruna Luna. Also, I will sing it in English, especially for my group who has a limit knowledge about English, they'll display the lyrics in Japanese. So, I'll start now, Overfly!" Satsuki held the microphone.

The music started to play. The group and the shinsengumi were nervous about this. What if she couldn't sing? What if she couldn't do it?

"Toushi, can Satsuki sing?" Kondo asked Hijikata.

Hijikata lit the cigarette, "She can, in fact, she is a pro."

"Eh?"

Satsuki took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Hands up high Raise them high  
And cast your worries to the sky  
There's no doubt Not one doubt  
As I make my wish and let it cry out"

As they heard this, their jaws dropped a second time. They didn't expect her to be this good. Maybe she could beat the idol, after all.

Hijikata smirked about this, "Oi. Yorozuya, you said that you'll bet for that idol. Go on, if you lose, don't blame us."

Gintoki's nerve cracked and debated to him, "Oh Shut up! That was a joke!"

"Hands up high Raise them high  
And cast your worries to the sky  
If you can't stand  
Then take my hand  
And I will rise to fight by your side  
My beating heart is burning on  
And as it races I realize  
There's no doubt Not one doubt  
As I make my wish and let it cry out"

Satsuki stomped her foot continuously with her emotionless look on. ¼ of the crowd was cheering over her and that made them looked surprise. The crowd was cheering for her also but Satsuki didn't care about it. After that, she finished singing and bowed at them. Exiting the stage, the crowd began on cheering her.

"What an amazing performance coming from Ms. Sakakibara Satsuki! Okay, the next costume is a maid outfit! Mizuki-san, you can now step up now."

Mai stood up with a cute pink maid outfit that made the crowd spat blood. She was confident that she was going to win. She stood up on the stafe. Arching a brow, she glanced over Hijikata and gave him a wink. But Hijikata held a disgusted expression and decided to ignore her. The MC walked over her and asked a question.

"Mizuki Mai-san, do you like someone?"

"Yes! I like Hijikata Toushiro-san!"

That made the crowd jealous of him and they glared at him to death.

The MC continued, "We will be asking any request from the audience, kay?"

"Sure!"

The MC placed the microphone on one of the audience, "I want Mai-chan to hug me!"

Mai smiled and hugged the guy and that made the others angry. After that, she bid a farewell to them.

"That's for Mizuki Mai-san! Now, for Sakakibara Satsuki!"

Satsuki entered with a pink maid outfit just like Mikuru Asahina. Tying her hear with two twin tails with a long white socks, she was blushing so hard because it was too short. Seeing this made Hijikata cough smoke.

"Toushi, are you alright?!" Kondo continuously pat his back.

"Y-Yeah. Don't worry about me…"

She walked slowly until she tripped on the cord of the amplifier. Head first, the crowd gasped. She was humiliated about this and stood up, stomping. "What's with this short dress?!" Continuously complaining about the dress, the MC started to say something but she didn't care.

"She is a demon…" Gintoki said.

"Yeah, a demon." Shinpachi agreed.

"Well, I think it's cute." Otae said.

"No, it's not at all!" The men retorted.

"Umm. Sakakibara-san…" The MC sweat dropped.

"What?!"

"We have a dare for you from an audience… is that okay?"

She crossed her arms, "Fine."

A guy stood up and held the microphone, "I want you to say Moe Moe Kyun in a cute mode."

She squinted her eyes and gave a straight 'no'.

"You should do it, Sakakibara-san…" The MC scratched his face.

"There's no way I'll do it…"

Gintoki was pissed about this. If she didn't do it, they will instantly lose. "Oi. Idiot do it!"

"Fine! Fine!" Satsuki shouted and exhaled. She formed her fingers in a 'heart shape' and recited, "Moe. Moe. Kyun~" And that made the crowd cheer, she was blushing hard. Embarrassed by this situation, she emit a black aura and left. Meanwhile, Hijikata was coughing very hard and the others smirked at him.

"Excuse me… Hijikata-kun is having some pervert thoughts of Satsuki-chan!" Gintoki mockingly stated and Hijikata absolutely denied it.

"T-That's our Sakakibara Satsuki…. Next outfit is butler outfit! Mizuki Mai!"

Mai entered the stage with her stunning yellow butler vest and a cute pants to sum it all. She waved and the crowd cheered at her. "Everyone, bet for me, kay?"

"Yes, Mai-chan!"

Sougo was the one chosen to dare Mai; he grabbed the microphone, "Turn 3 times and say woof."

All of the crowd stared at him with an unbelievable look. The MC immediately took the microphone away and apologized. But Mai accepted this challenge and turned 3 times, "W-Woof!"

"Good dog…" Sougo said sadistically. Mai was humiliated by this and exited the stage, sobbing.

"N-Next is Sakakibara-san…"

Satsuki entered the stage with a black butler outfit from head to toe. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, glaring at the audience intensely. She snatched the microphone from the MC, "Now, what will you dare me to do?"

The MC handed the microphone to Gintoki, "I dare you to win this contest."

Satsuki smiled at him and bowed with her hand on her chest, "Of course, master." After that, she bowed to the audience and left.

"For our 4th costume we will have a-" The MC was stopped with Mai's voice.

She stood there with a baker outfit. "We will have an obstacle race and the first obstacle will be a baking contest! Sakakibara Satsuki, find your partner! I will have Hijikata Toushiro!"

Hijikata immediately disagreed, "No way. I won't participate in it! Besides, you're an enemy!"

Mai pouted at him and cried so dramatically, "H-He doesn't want to be partners with me…"

All of Mai's fans was angry by this, glaring at him. He sighed to this, "Fine, I get it!"

Meanwhile at Satsuki's side, she was sweating hard, which made Gintoki curious. "Oi. What's wrong? Did you poop your pants?"

She gazed at him and told him the truth, "The truth is I don't know how to bake. W-Well, I know how to cook but not to bake."

Gintoki ruffled his hair, "It can't be helped, I will help you."

Satsuki smiled at this, "Thank you! Let's beat the crap out of them!"

The MC started to talk, "Okay, we will have our baking contest. Our competitors are Mizuki Mai and Hijikata Toushiro versus Sakakibara Satsuki and Sakata Gintoki! But don't forget this is a costume competition so our costume will be wedding outfit!"

"Eh?" Hijikata, Satsuki and Gintoki were shocked by this but for Mai it was a chance for her.

"We will have our short break for this. Decide on what you will do!" The MC announced and exited the stage. As for the audience, they went to some stalls to buy food. The group and the shinsengumi were gathered in a stall.

"This is the worst… I don't want to wear a wedding dress…" Satsuki continue to slam her head on the table.

"Tch. Why am I teamed with that annoying girl?!" Hijikata clicked his tongue.

"Toushi… We don't know now who will we support, right Otae-san?" Kondo gaze upon the brunette girl.

But Otae just punched him with her terrifying smile, "Hmm. But still, I will support Sakakibara-san."

"Kondo-san, support Satsuki. I don't even care if we lose. In fact, I will make our team lose. Also, why is Satsuki team up with you?!" Hijikata pointed at Gintoki who was eating a parfait.

"Well, if I bake there, I can get free food. Ah! Or maybe you're jealous? Satsuki-kun, Hijikata-kun is bullying this innocent child~" Gintoki called out with a childish expression.

"The heck! I'm not jealous! Plus, you're not an innocent child, you're a barbaric man!" Hijikata slammed the table causing Satsuki's head to hurt.

"Ouch… I don't even care now. I don't even want to join already. I-GIVE-UP!" Satsuki confessed with a lazy tone.

"No way! Satsuki, you will win this and we will eat in a 5 star restaurant! I will help you so keep going!" Gintoki shook her shoulders multiple times but it seems that she didn't care.

"I have had enough! I don't think I can wear a wedding dress! It's too tight and it can show your skin! You will walk with heels on it! I didn't even wear a gown since I'm a kid! I hate it…" Satsuki exclaimed.

"Well, for me I will support Boss." Sougo stated while eating a piece of bread.

"But… Satsuki-san, your voice is good but why didn't you play it with an instrument? In that way, the performance will be perfect…" Shinpachi questioned.

Satsuki scratched the back of her hair and raised a brow, "Well, I cannot play any instrument because I destroy them easily, right Toushiro?"

Hijikata stopped eating his burger with mayonnaise, "Y-Yeah. She once tried to play a guitar but when she's strum it, the strings will break. For piano, she presses a key then it broke. For drums, she hit it with the stick and it caused a hole. For—"

"No. No. No. Stop it. Hijikata-san…" Shinpachi cracked a smile and thought 'She is a child of a demon..'

"By the way, Satsuki, why didn't you put pads in your bra a while ago? If you put some in there, maybe you'll have melons!" Gintoki told her.

Satsuki swallowed her cake and replied, "Huh?! Why?!"

"I told you to have melons! You won't win in that flat board shape!" Gintoki retorted and that made Satsuki angry.

"I told you I am a C Cup! Also I didn't wear a bra!" Satsuki said confidently. Causing the group to be confused, Gintoki rose a silver brow, "Huh!? Then what do you use?"

"Bandages. I don't like bras at all because the hook might come off." Satsuki continuously ate her breakfast and the group ate silently.

Finally the break was over and the MC started to talk. "Then we should start our competition between Hijikata and Mizuki versus Sakata and Sakakibara! Who do you think will win?! Competitors, please change your outfits!"

"Hijikata my darling~" Mizuki hugged Hijikata from the back.

It made him feel angry and he pushed her accidentally. "Who the heck are you calling 'darling'?!"

"My~ My~ Darling is soooo shy~ Come on let's go to our honeymoon~" She stood up and dragged him.

"We won't be going anywhere! And I am not shy!" Hijikata retorted.

"Let's go, Gin.." Satsuki smiled.

"Since when did you call me Gin?" Gintoki crossed his arms.

"Today. Come on, let's go!"

Both parties went to the dressing room to change their outfits. It was going to be a nerve cracking match between them, and if you're asking where Katsura is, he disappeared in the beach for no reason.

**Author's note:**

**That's for Chapter 7! Also, I changed my fan fiction story into Life is like a box of chocolate. In the current poll in my profile, I will tell you something, Hijikata and Gintoki were tied QAQ. I cannot even decide. So I have decided that I will give them a moments together with Satsuki. By the way, I have found out about this Mary Sue things and actually I felt nervous about this. What if Satsuki is a Mary Sue?! I took a test about this Mary Sue and it appeared sometimes it was not a Mary Sue, in fact a good one and also sometimes it may appear Mary Sue. I am already confuse. I am planning to turn this fan fiction to a happy one and some angst ones. Well, thank you for the support!**

**By the way, the songs that I copy here aren't mine at all. If you would like you can listen it here. I just put the song because their voices is similar like the ones I've copied. **

**Difficult Love (Mizuki Mai): **

** watch?v=jXvO34XIWMo**

**Overfly by Haruna Luna English Dubbed (Sakakibara Satsuki):**

** watch?v=rBXz0hO8C1g**

**Disclaimer: Those songs aren't mine at all.**

**-Chii.**


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy is a sin

Chapter 08: Jealousy is a sin

Beta read by AL19

"Oi. Get out of there already! Flat board! Get out!" Gintoki knocked at the door where Satsuki was dressing. He knocked multiple times but she didn't even respond or utter a single word.

"The contest is about to start! Get out of there!" Gintoki pushed the door open. He saw Satsuki squatting while covering her head.

"What are you doing?! Come on, let's go!" He dragged her out but she wasn't moving a step.

While covering her chest she was shouting, "No way! I don't want to! It's too embarrassing! Let me go! Let's just end here and accept our defeat!"

"You haven't even tried and you're giving up! Let's go!" Gintoki scolded her but she wasn't letting go of the door. Gintoki dragged her out with his strength, "What's with that hood and shawl?! You're creeping me out!" He was about to grab the shawl until Satsuki tripped. He didn't even catch her; rather, he avoided her. She tripped with her head first and the shawl and the hood was removed.

"What was that for?! You didn't even catch me! Ouch… My head hurts… It is because of this damn heels!" She complained about the heels and stood up.

Only to find Gintoki bleeding through his nose, "Melons! Who are you!?" He spat blood all over the ground. By the way, they are wearing the western like wedding dress, Gintoki wore a white suit while Satsuki wore a silver gown.

A nerve cracked upon her face, "The heck! Stop joking around! If Toushiro saw me in th—" It was too late, Hijikata saw her with the dress and coughed up some smoke. Satsuki's jaw dropped while blushing, grabbing a white shawl from the door, she wrapped it on her shoulder.

Hijikata couldn't stop coughing the smoke but then Mai hugged him in the back. "Darling~ Thank you for waiting for me!"

Hijikata and Mai were wearing Japanese type so it's a kimono.

Mai glanced over at the idiot duo and stuck her tongue out. "You will definitely lose! Idiot Perm Head! Flat chest girl!" Mai dragged Hijikata outside of the dressing room. The 2 cracked their fists and emits a dark aura.

"I will kill this girl!" They both said in unison.

…

"Okay! Here's the 2nd round of our contest! Now, please step up! Mizuki Mai and Hijikata Toushiro versus Sakakibara Satsuki and Sakata Gintoki!" The MC introduced the competitor and the crowd started cheering at them.

"Our first obstacle is baking! But before you reach your stations, first you'll run 1km to that station! Ready? Start!" The MC fired the gun up upon the sky and as soon as the sound was heard the competitors dashed from the stage. Mai had a strategy about this; she sprinted over Hijikata and jumped over his back.

"Ouch. What's your problem!?" Hijikata asked.

Mai sadistically grinned and acted, "Darling~ my foot… it hurts… carry me~"

Hijikata's nerve cracked, "What's your problem?! I'm not your darling at all!"

Hijikata and Mai were debating but Gintoki and Satsuki were dashing like a cheetah. Finally, they caught upon the 2 but Satsuki fell.

"Oi. Damn flat board! What are you doing?!" Gintoki headed over to Satsuki, squatting over her. He saw that her knee was bleeding. "Are you okay?!" But as soon as Gintoki asked that, he was punched by her.

"What's your problem!?" Gintoki yelled while holding his cheeks.

"Of course, it's obvious! It damn hurts!" Satsuki was teary-eyed to this.

Hijikata noticed this and was about to walk over her when Satsuki hushed him, "Toushiro! Go and race already! Don't mind our damn business! Get going!"

Hijikata couldn't do anything. He followed on what she said and carried Mai. Although it was against his will, he sprinted out of the two.

"Oh. What a shame." Mai blurted out while giving a sadistic smirk.

Satsuki and Gintoki knew she was after this incident. Satsuki fell due to a boulder that Mai placed before the competition. Angry about this, she started to emit a dark aura.

"Cheater…" Gintoki grumbled and began to help Satsuki.

But before that, Satsuki took off her heals and shouted at Mai, "Oi! BITCH!"

"Huh?!" Mai gazed upon her. There, Satsuki threw her heels over to Mai's face, causing her to gob. Hijikata was surprised by this but at the same time he wanted to laugh. He didn't care about Mai's situation; he just dashed off.

"I didn't know you'd go that far, but first how's your wound?" Gintoki asked her.

Satsuki grinned at him and took off her shawl. Her upper part was now exposed due to that but she didn't even care anymore, and placed it on the wound. "Come on, let's go!"

The two started to run and soon, they caught up to Hijikata and Mai. But when it was already favor to the 2, Satsuki again fell.

"Oi! What is it again?! A boulder?! What?!" Gintoki stomped out and squatted over Satsuki again.

"I accidentally step on the gown..." Satsuki uttered. She was completely embarrassed about this. Trying to hide her face, she uttered a slight 'I'm okay.' She tried to stand up but she fell again and this time with Gintoki.

"Now, what do you want?! Those two were already far and we cannot catch up!" Gintoki pointed at Hijikata and Mai. Sighing, he finally thought of a solution and carried her. He gave her a piggy-back-ride and sprinted out. Actually, Satsuki was shocked about this and didn't have any time to comment.

"W-What are you doing?!" Satsuki nervously asked as she tried to struggle.

"If I put you down, you'll just fall again! Stop struggling, you flat—melon girl!" Gintoki hissed.

"Now, I am a melon girl! Just when will you say my true name?!" Satsuki argued back.

Finally, the idiot pair caught up to Hijikata and Mai. Although, they're first on this, Hijikata was already tired on carrying Mai in a piggy-back-ride. When the idiot pair sprinted out first, Hijikata reacted on what he saw. Gintoki and Satsuki arguing, he picked out a can that came out of nowhere and threw it to the perm-headed guy. Sadly, Satsuki was the one who had been hit by that.

Satsuki held her forehead and faced Hijikata. "Toushiro, what was that for?!"

Hijikata cracked a smile, "No, nothing. Just saying 'Hi.'"

Satsuki smiled at him, "Hi."

After that, Hijikata glared at Gintoki to death. While emitting a black aura, Hijikata cursed Gintoki and he could feel it. "Umm. Melon girl, someone is glaring me to death…"

"Huh?!" Satsuki questioned curiously.

The raven-haired guy continue to curse at Gintoki, "Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die."

When they were about to reach the finish line, Hijikata thought of an evil idea. The idiot pair was about to cross when Hijikata tripped Gintoki using his foot. That made the two crash and feel pain. Hijikata grinned to this and headed to the station.

"That damn mayonnaise addict!" Gintoki ruffled his hair and stood up with Satsuki. Heading to the station, the MC appeared out of nowhere.

"Our live baking showdown will start now! First, let us introduce our judges for today's contest!" The Mc said, "First, we have the richest and the influential manager in the Pantasia! Master Kirisaki!"

The spotlight was turned into the mask guy with a golden hair; there was also a peacock feather on his mask.

"Why is the manager of Pantasia doing in here?! Get back on your own show and never come back here!" Shinpachi shouted.

Obviously, Satsuki and Gintoki were amazed by this and immediately they pulled out a piece of paper. Together, they stated 'Can I have your autograph?'

"Stop it you two!" Shinpachi shouted.

After that the MC continued, "Next is a famous idol from Japan! We have Terakado Tsuu!"

The spotlight was turned to the purple headed girl. She waved continuously to all of her fans.

"Otsuu-chan! I love you!" Shinpachi shouted from the crowd. Otsuu noticed this and gave him a wave. Shinpachi was captivated by this and blushed.

The MC cleared his throat, "Our last judge is none other than Captain Katsura!"

The group's, especially Gintoki, jaw dropped. He pointed his index finger to him, "Zura, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"It's not Zura, it's Captain Katsura. I am a judge, don't bother me." The 3 judges sat on a chair and waited.

The MC continued, "Our 1st round in this race is to bake a wedding cake! But before that, you should give the judges a share also! And of course, you should finish the wedding cake! After finishing the cake you will run 1km and proceed to the next stage. The ingredients are gathered in that table, so now let us begin!"

"Gin, we need to win this no matter what happen…" Satsuki took off her gloves and cracked her fist.

"Of course, I will get free cake from these ingredients. By the way, are you a heavy eater? I can't finish the whole wedding cake, my diabetes will attack me." Gintoki tightened his neck tie and took off his jacket.

"Yeah, I love sweets, that's why."

"Are you going to cover it with Mayonnaise? If yes, please stop it."

"I don't eat sweets with mayonnaise on it!"

Meanwhile at Hijikata and Mai's side, they were very awkward to each other. He took off a paper that the group wrote for him in order to lose.

*Cover it with Mayonnaise, uh-huh.

*Toushi, don't make it too sweet and nice.

*Captain, cover it with Mayonnaise.

*Hijikata-san, make it inedible.

*Hijikata-san, die.

* . . .

*Hmmm. I don't know what to say. Cover it with mayonnaise?

Hijikata crumpled the paper and let out a black aura. "Why does everyone say to cover it with mayonnaise?! Also, what's with this suggestion it tells me to die!"

He was pissed by this and stomped. Mai hugged Hijikata again, "Darling~ let's go and get some ingredients. For our future son and daughter."

"No way! And I won't marry you! I don't even love you! Get off of me!" He accidentally pushed the girl.

"Darling is such a tsundere~ Fine, I'll get the ingredients for you~" Mai skipped happily as she headed to the counter.

As for Satsuki and Gintoki, they just grabbed anything they needed for the competition rather they have the intention to take it all. As the idiot pair gathered the ingredients, they didn't leave any at all. The MC interrupted, "By the way, no returning of ingredients! Also, if you get something example a chocolate sauce, you need to finish it until the last drop. You may eat it!"

Hearing this made the duo jaw dropped. They were very crazy to get all of it now they need to eat it in order for them to finish it. Well, the two were also craving for food, so they started their tiresome show.

As for Mai, she wasn't worrying at that. Moreover, she was there grinning sadistically, she contacted her butler and brought out some ingredients, they needed. As soon as the butler was already giving it to her, Hijikata walked pass and asked a question, "Excuse me, do you have any mayonnaise there?"

"Y-Yeah. Here." The butler gave it to him and he felt complete already.

Both pairs started to cook, it was rather a smooth and quiet one until.

BOOOOOOOM.

"What did you just do?! Melon girl!" Gintoki gasped upon seeing the broken oven.

She stood up and crossed her arms, "Well, I put it in the maximum level…"

"I told you to leave the oven! Jeez, fine mix the ingredients there and I will do it here. Can you do it, melon girl?" As Gintoki rolled his sleeves up, Satsuki gazed upon him with a serious look.

"Of course, I'm not a little kid anymore." They both passed each other and started their business. Satsuki let out a deep breath, cracking her fist, she got started and mixed the ingredients.

"You're pretty good, melon girl." Gintoki complimented her.

Satsuki smiled at him, "Teehee."

Suddenly, a flying knife was about to slice him, but Gintoki dodged it. He was extremely scared by the knife and saw Hijikata glaring at him.

"Gin, what's wrong? You're sweating hard." Satsuki pointed out.

"Someone is planning to kill me."

"Jeez, you're imagining things. Come on let's-" Satsuki accidentally stepped to the gown and fell to the ground with her head first.

"Just how clumsy are you!?" Gintoki scolded.

"This freakin' gown is too long! Besides, if they didn't declare the rule that we shouldn't tear any part of the outfit I would've tore this already!" Satsuki scolded back. The duo began quarreling again.

Meanwhile at Hijikata and Mai's side.

"It's done, my darling~!" Mai presented the wedding cake in front of Hijikata. But he didn't care, his attention was focused to the two who were still quarreling. He wasn't expressing any emotion right now but deep inside he wanted to fry and cook that Yorozuya bastard. Mai noticed this and hugged Hijikata at his back, "Darling~ Leave them alone. You have me, right?"

Hijikata ignored this and headed to the cake. He cut 3 slices of it and topped it with mayonnaise. "Oi. Give it to the judges."

"Umm. Darling, what is this yellow condiment? It disgust me for some reason..." Mai cracked a smile and felt disgusted by the thing she saw.

Hijikata lit out a cigarette and puffed, "Its Mayonnaise…"

"Why is mayonnaise needed in the cake?!" Mai retorted but Hijikata didn't care. Glancing over the fighting duo at the other side quarreling again.

"We finished the cake already but the ingredients weren't! What do we do, stupid perm headed guy?!" Satsuki pinched his cheeks.

"I don't know! Go and eat it! What are the other ingredients that we didn't use?!" Gintoki argued.

Satsuki gathered all of the unused ingredients and put it in the table, "We have chocolate, strawberries and icing. I think we can eat them but its 5 bottles per ingredients. We will have diabetes before we win this round."

Gintoki cracked his fist and wore a bandanna on his forehead. 'Mind your sugar levels' was written in there. Satsuki arched a brow and got it. She brought the 3 slices of cake to the judges and headed back. The wedding cakes were placed on a huge table and the pairs were gathered.

"Okay! Before you eat the cake! First, I'll tell you some things you need to do before to eat it. While eating, you should act like newlyweds, requested by Mizuki Mai! Let's start!" The Mc signaled and both parties were very shocked by this.

"The hell! I don't want to get married! Also, why would I act so lovey dovey to you?! Are we friends?! Lovers?! Married couple?! Of course it's obvious, I hate you!" Satsuki snapped.

"Like I wanted to! I hate you too also! But if we don't win this, I will kick you out of the Yorozuya!" Gintoki slammed the table. The idiot pair argued as Hijikata stared at them intensely. He was already jealous of this; okay he knew it, he was jealous.

"Darling~ Say aaaaaaah~" Mai held out a fork but he grabbed it and put some Mayonnaise. Swallowing it, Mai made a disgusted expression. Mai faced the opposite direction and ate the cake peacefully. As for Hijikata, he lost his interest in his food and stared at the 'pretend to be couple' pair across the table.

"Here. Bastard Darling. A-Ahh." Satsuki held out the fork with a fake smile. Gintoki swallowed the cake, after that Satsuki pushed the fork down to his throat.

Gintoki groaned to this, "Are you planning to kill me stupid melon honey! Here." Gintoki gave a plate full of cake. Satsuki was delighted to this and was about to grab it when Gintoki slammed it to her face.

"D-D-Darling! What did you just do?!" Satsuki hollered as she swallowed the remaining pieces. Again, they both quarreled.

"Fine. Let us show who's going to eat more cake, Bastard Darling!" Satsuki offered.

"Fine. Stupid Melon girl honey! Let's go!" They both dug in the cake.

The audience's jaw dropped to this and thought 'Do couples really do this?'

The judges also judged the food. As for the Mayo food, it was so disgusting, that they "died". As for the strawberry cake, it was good but lacked something. But both pairs didn't care at all and ate all they could. The idiot pair managed to finish both the remaining ingredients and the cake.

"Gin, I can't move… I ate too much…" Satsuki's body was lying on the ground. Fortunately, her stomach didn't get bigger.

"You didn't even get fat…Let's get up already…" Gintoki tried to stand up and reached his hand to Satsuki.

"Gin… I can't stand…My stomach is crashing me…" Satsuki responded.

"We need to win this no matter what happens! Come on, I'm going to carry you…" Gintoki carried Satsuki to his back and started to walk slowly. Hijikata noticed this and immediately finished the cake.

"Oi. Let's go!"

"I can't stand...Darling~"

Hijikata clenched his teeth and carried her. They started to run and catch up to the idiot pair. Finally, they reached the 2nd round.

"Our next challenge is 'Face your Fears!' Where Sakakibara and Mizuki-san will face their fears. Heights and Horror Houses are their fears and they need to accomplish that without their partners. Only at the end of the challenge Sakata and Hijikata will help you. For example, Sakakibara-san needs to climb this huge wall and jump. Sakata-san will catch you. As for Mizuki-san, you'll be entering the Horror house alone but at the exit Hijikata-san is waiting for you to hug him!"

"No way! I'm not waiting!" Hijikata argued.

"NO. Gin, I cannot do this. Let's give up, kay? Please!" Satsuki sweated hard and cuddled Gintoki.

"Let me go! I'll catch you so don't worry!" Gintoki struggled at this.

"No!" Satsuki started to become teary-eyed.

"Just trust me, okay?! We've got to win this!"

Satsuki nodded and went to her post.

"Let the round 2 begin!" The MC declared.

**That's it, I've got some free time so I decided to write this one. So the next chapter will be the last round. Who will win? Okay, thank you for your support. By the way, I am looking for an artist that can digital art my OC. I don't have money to tell you honestly. Ummm. Like buddies? I will do the writings while the other one do the drawing. That's all. Thank you! Visit my deviantart! :D**

**-CHII.**


	9. Chapter 9: You know that feeling when

Chapter 09: You know that feeling when your classes end, it is the same as I am feeling.

Beta Read by AL19

Satsuki stood up to her post while facing the big wall. Gulping so hard, she tried to climb at the wall. As for Mai, she entered the horror house with a confident look on her face.

"I can't! I can't! I can't!" Satsuki shouted to her might.

"You can do it! If you give up here we are finished! Just slide down already and I'll catch you!" Gintoki responded, holding out his arms.

Satsuki gave him a nod and climbed higher, sweating hard. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily as she continued to climb up the wall. As for Mai, she wasn't scared at all because she lied about her fear. Actually, Horror houses weren't fun to Mai; as long as Hijikata was with her, she could act so scared. Astraphobia, fear of thunder, that was her fear. So it was so easy, a pie to get through with this. she walked continuously in the horror house with confidence. Until Mai saw a white light at the end, she was sure that she was near and she could hug him!

Meanwhile, at Satsuki's side, she was already at the top of the wall, eyes closed. She was seating hard and her hands were shaking. It felt like the end of the world for her; Gintoki continuously shouted at her.

"Get down already, so that we can finish this!" Gintoki pointed out.

She gulped hard and screamed back, "Gintoki! Are there white flowers there?!"

"Of course not! There are no flowers here! You can only find sand here!"

"C-Can you gather some?!"

"Are you an idiot?! If you slip down who will catch you?!"

They both argued as Hijikata lit out another cigarette.

Hijikata's POV

I stood outside the horror house glancing over the Yorozuya boss and Satsuki arguing. I was still worried about this contest and of course Satsuki's condition. What if that idiot didn't catch her? If he didn't, I'd murder him to death. They continued to argue until I heard something.

"Just put some damn flowers on, idiot!"

As Satsuki said that I remembered something in the past. I was the one who was at fault for her fear in heights. I remembered her falling from the ruin building.

Normal POV

Satsuki continued to argue until she slipped and fell. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Gintoki positioned his arms and was ready to catch her until…

"Darling~ Sorry for the late!" Mai was about to hug Hijikata until he ran off to catch Satsuki. Mai fell down, head first. Pouting, she glared at his back.

The trio fell on the ground and let out a groan. Satsuki was panting really hard with her eyes widened in shock. Gintoki and Hijikata sat up straight while ruffling their hairs.

"Why did you come and catch her also?!" Gintoki demanded.

"I cannot trust guys like you!" Hijikata argued back.

Gintoki formed a smirk on his face, "Or maybe you were worried? Satsuki-kun, Hijikata-kun is worried sick about you."

"The hell?! I am not!"

Satsuki slowly held her head high, "Ouch… That was close…" Glancing over at Hijikata she gave him a confused look, "Why are you here?"

"Forget about him and let's start running!" Gintoki pulled Satsuki's arm.

"Oi. Stop doing that to her!" Hijikata hissed.

"Oi. Don't go around pulling someone's arm! By the way, thank you Toushiro…" Satsuki thanked him and stood up. When the two of them were about to run, somehow, Mai interrupted them by giving out a loud yelp.

"I'm done… Why are you always snatching the things away from me? I GIVE UP!" Mai shouted, which made the pair stop running. Mai clenched her fist on the sand and faced the duo, "Fine, you win. I am done with you, stupid. I give up as an idol…"

"What a huge revelation! What's this? Why is Mai giving up?!" The MC narrated this intense situation. Satsuki and Gintoki dug their noses using their pinky fingers and flicked it to a random direction. After that, Satsuki headed towards Mai.

"You are the worst human being ever! Always popping around and snatching things away that is precious to me! Why are you always like this? You-" Mai was cut when Satsuki punched her. Not just an ordinary one, but a hard one. Mai snapped from this and widened her eyes, seeing a serious look coming from Satsuki. Tears fell from Mai but Satsuki didn't care; she pulled Mai close.

"That is for being selfish." Satsuki said and punched Mai again, "This is for thinking only about yourself." Another punch came from her, "This is for dragging Toushiro here."

Satsuki glared at her seriously and inhaled deeply before shouting with all of her might, "Don't screw with me, you bitch! Dragging us to this just to prove yourself that you're greater than me! You even lied about everything and you are under this game! You made me do everything, you took away people near me in doing this game, and you even made me feel ashamed! You are an idol right?! What kind of idol are you?! Idols are meant to make people smile but look at yourself! You aren't making the people around you smile instead you are thinking about yourself! Then you say you give up, the heck! Don't make me laugh you bitch! A meaningful life is not being rich, being popular, being highly educated or being perfect. It is about being real, being humble, being strong and being able to share ourselves and touch the lives of others. It is only then that we could have a full, happy and contented life. But all you ever do is think about yourself! For once try considering the people's feelings and stop being selfish! You damn selfish bitch!"

The whole people around them were very shocked at her speech. Satsuki let go of Mai and gazed upon the MC with her striking eyes. "Oi. You told us in the backstage that if one of the pair ripped off their costume that pair will lose right?"

"Y-Yes, that's right." The MC sweated hard to this.

Satsuki rolled her eyes and tore off the lower part of her wedding dress. Seeing this made the crowd gasped. They didn't expect this. Because at this moment, Satsuki did have a higher vote than Mai. Satsuki got rid of the clip on her bun and clasped her hand. "Fine. I lose, I hate sticking with this bitching game. So good bye. Let's go Gin, Toushiro."

The trio left Mai in deep thoughts, sobbing softly to herself. Her butler went towards her and they both exited the contest. The audience keep on murmuring to each other, and as for the group, they were really worried on what would happen next so they immediately left and headed to the trio.

Hotel Room.

"Don't screw with me! Because of that we didn't have any money!" Gintoki complained to the blue haired girl.

Satsuki dug her nose and replied while raising a brow, "Huh? In that situation, do you think she'll give money to us? Of course not! Use your brain, permhead!"

The two began on fighting again as Hijikata blew smoke in the room. Staring at the two, he lightly smirked, thinking that Satsuki really changed and already knew how to get along with others. It was really loud in the room until the Shinsengumi appeared, with Shinpachi, Kyubei and Otae.

"Hm. What's wrong, everyone? Panting like that…" Satsuki lifted a brow.

"What a relief. We thought that you are frustrated with a while ago…" Shinpachi sat on a sofa with the others.

"Huh? There's no way I will be frustrated by that. I just gave her a lesson, that's all." Satsuki said plainly while beating up Gintoki.

"Nee-chan, why is the tone of your voice high?" Sougo asked.

Satsuki let go of the lifeless Gintoki, "Nee-chan is too… Well, I'm just like that. I'm scolding them but I am not angry at all, you can ask it to Toushiro that I am always like that. Well, no one did see me angry because they say I am a demon when I do that."

"Umm. I'm sorry to interrupt you but I want to say this… Let's go to the hot spring…" Otae offered and all of them agreed.

Hot Spring (Girls)

"Too bad that Satsuki-chan didn't come!" Kagura pouted while taking a breath in the hot water.

"Yeah, that's right..." Otae nodded.

"But, I cannot understand, why did Gin-chan come along with her? Maybe, they're heading to their dating spot, uh-huh!" Kagura smirked and splashed the water.

Hot Spring (Boys)

"Tch. Why is Satsuki with that Yorozuya bastard?" Hijikata clicked his tongue.

"It cannot be help Toushi. Satsuki said that they needed to go somewhere." Kondo calmed Hijikata.

"Maybe, the two were dating and headed to their dating spot…" Okita said and sadistically smirked, "Too bad, Hijikata-san. Boss did make a move to her…"

Hijikata was frustrated by this and stood up from the water, "There's no way Satsuki will like that Yorozuya bastard!"

"Hijikata-san, calm down… Seriously, you really fall for her, it's so deep, that we can't reach it…" Sougo replied.

That made Hijikata heat up and bury his face in the water. As for Shinpachi and Sagaru, they were each cracking a smile.

…

Meanwhile, with Satsuki and Gintoki, they continued to walk in the sand. Both silent and at the same time too bored since they were already together since this day. Seriously it was too tiresome for them.

"I hate this… Why is that bitch calling us in this time?! Moreover, with you!" Satsuki complained.

"Do you think I didn't hate this? Why am I stuck with melon girls—ahh! Wait, you are now a flat board." Gintoki sighed and saw a familiar figure. He squinted his eyes and saw Mai waiting for them.

"She is here… What will you do?" Gintoki asked her.

"If she acts like a bitch, I'll punch her so hard." She replied with a deadpanned manner. As soon as Mai noticed them, she didn't hesitate and headed towards them.

"Yahohoho! Suki-chii, Gin-chii!" Mai waved at them. It was a super shocking to them since she was acting out of character. Like, Satsuki didn't do anything to her a while ago.

"S-Suki-chii?"

"G-Gin-chii?"

They both cracked a smile as Mai grinned at them.

"What brings you here, bitch?" Satsuki asked with a sarcastic matter and that made Mai grin.

"Suki-chii is so sarcastic, don't call me 'bitch', call me Mai!" Mai cheered and that made the two irritated for some reason.

"Fine, I got it. What is it Mai?" Satsuki crossed her arms and lifted a brow.

"I think about the words you said and it was pretty awesome! I really learned about you for now you are my role model!" Mai gleamed with happiness, which made the duo disgusted.

"Wait, why did you also call me here?" Gintoki dug his nose and flicked it to a random direction.

Mai grinned at him and took out an envelope. She offered it to Gintoki and that made him happy. He knew that it was money and immediately, he counted it. Satsuki stared at him with a disbelief look and Gintoki knew the message she was sending… It was 'Money freak.' Hiding the money, he cleared his throat and Mai continued.

"After all, I lose…By the way, I am so sorry! I did bad things to you! I-I am so cruel." Mai bowed to them.

"You just realized?" Satsuki dug her nose again. When she said that Gintoki smacked her for being so sarcastic.

"So, you are going to quit being an idol?" Gintoki asked.

"Of course not! My fans knocked on the door to my room and told me that I shouldn't quit!" Mai stated happily as the duo continued to pick their noses.

"Then, you're going to quit bugging on Toushiro?" Satsuki began to unwrap a gum and swallowed it.

Mai became silent for a second and replied, "Of course not! Suki-chii, as of 10:07 pm, I declare you as my love rival to him! OHOHOHOHO. Okay, that's all, bye! By the way, you two fit each other so Suki-chii, just let me have Darling!"

Mai left the two feeling irritated. They both sighed and headed back to the lounge. As soon as they reached the lounge, they opened the door. Confetti and party paupers were launched to them.

"Congratulations!" The group and Shinsengumi except for Hijikata cheered.

The duo made a confused look and asked at the same time, "Why?"

"How's your first time Satsuki-chan, did you see it, how big is the-" Kagura was interrupted by Gintoki's slap to her face.

"Congratulations for being a couple, boss and nee-chan. You made me happy for making Hijikata-san feel defeat." Sougo clasped his hand and gazed upon Hijikata from the corner of his eye.

The two gave out a 'huh?' and that made the whole group confused.

"What do you mean Gin-san and Satsuki-san?" Otae asked.

"We aren't dating…" They both said in unison and that made the group feel disappointed.

"First of all, why would I date this useless guy who is a money freak?!" Satsuki spat and that made Gintoki pissed.

"Yeah, why would I date a flat board and a melon girl?!"

"What did you say money freak?!" Satsuki smacked him and Gintoki did the same. They both fought and made the room loud.

Hearing this made Hijikata good and returned from his good mood...

Lady's bedroom

"I will turn off the lights now…" Otae informed them and the group nodded. She turned off the lights and proceeded to the bed.

It was really silent until Kyubei asked a question, "Satsuki-san, I have a question… Who do you prefer? Gintoki or Hijikata?"

Upon hearing this made Satsuki think deeply. She stared upon the dark ceiling and let out a sigh. Finally, after the long silence she replied, "I don't know… They're both good people so I cannot decide…"

"I see…" Otae, Kyubei and Kagura replied in unison.

…

"Nooooo! Gintoki carry me, please!" Satsuki began on screaming as they were in front of the plane.

"You can do it yourself. When we were in the contest, you climbed that wall all by yourself…" Gintoki reasoned out and gave her a thumbs up. It made Satsuki angry and she broke the thumb.

"Ouch! What's that for?!" Gintoki yelped in pain. She smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"What a waste! I do have a lot of food in my luggage! There are lots of chocolates!" She stormed away. As soon as she walked away from him, Hijikata offered to carry her. She nodded in silence and carried her in the back.

When the two were climbing the stairs, Gintoki halted them. "Wait! I'm the one who will get the chocolates so get out! I'll be the one who will carry her!"

"No, it's been decided that I will carry her so get out!" Hijikata hissed.

They both argued until Satsuki got off of Hijikata's back. With her eyes closed, she both dragged the two inside the airplane and sat with them.

"The chocolates are all mine! Don't steal it!" Gintoki retorted.

"No, that's all mine! Satsuki gave it to me!" Hijikata replied.

As for Satsuki, she did was loudly chuckle.

"What a weird bunch…" Kyubei and Otae thought.

The plane departed. And unfortunately, Satsuki screamed at the top of her lungs.

**So that's the end of the Idol Arc, yep! **

**Thank you for the support everyone! Especially for the following people below:**

**AL19: Thank you for the favorite!**

**Savage Kill: Thank you for the favorite!**

**jototoro: Thank you for the favorite and follow!**

**So that's the end of the chapter! Support me more also visit me in deviantart: Chii-chan05**


	10. Chapter 10: Taking care of sick people

Chapter 10: Taking care of sick people is too tiresome.

A few weeks had passed since the contest with Mai. It was a good day for them, since they had money for their daily necessities. Remember, Mai did give them money, and that made them happy. It was a peaceful day...except there was sneezing in the Yorozuya Headquarters.

"Achoooo!" Gintoki and Kagura both sneezed in unison. Unfortunately, the two idiots caught a fever. It was really tiresome for Shinpachi and Satsuki. They both stared at the idiot pair while coughing and sneezing multiple times. They heard someone knocking on the door. Shinpachi offered to open the door while Satsuki offered to get the porridge.

Satsuki's POV

I headed to the kitchen to get the porridge that I'd prepared for Gin and Kagura. Okay, it was done. But still I couldn't believe Gin caught a fever. They said that idiots did not catch colds, but why did he? Those idiots had 40 degrees of temperature; how naughty of them. I headed to the room with two bowls of porridge. Great, now I was a babysitter. Well, they weren't not babies, but I hated this. Shinpachi entertained the guest and here I was, taking care of these idiots. I slid the door open and went inside. Until I saw something deceitful. A girl was above Gintoki, and she hugged him. She had long purple hair and wore a pair of dark red glasses. As I saw this, I felt anger inside me. I dropped the porridge carefully; then I kicked her out of the room, causing the doors to be broken. As I landed a swift kick, I shouted, "Who the heck are you?!"

The visitor, as well as Shinpachi, was surprised by this. The purple headed girl that looked like a ninja landed on the coffee table. I threw the nearest object in her direction, "What are you doing here, you creep?! Who the heck are you?!"

"Ummm. Sa-chan-san, can you please get off the table? We were discussing about the job…" Shinpachi said.

"Sure… I am Sarutobi Ayame, also known as Gin-san's wife!" She proudly stated and I let out a furious aura. I walked towards her and kicked her outside of the window. Now that I got rid of the crepe, I needed to beat the crap out of that perm headed guy. Since when did he have a wife?! He just went out for a drink the day before he got sick! I headed to the shivering Gintoki. I took out a spoon and scooped some of the porridge; after that, I shoved it inside his mouth.

"For now, eat! I will ask you later…" I smiled at him slightly and he nodded. I took out a bowl for Kagura and scooped porridge until I asked her, "Can you eat alone?" She nodded and I took the thermometer out of her mouth. It did go down; it was only 38 degrees. Well, as for the idiot perm head, it was still 40 degrees. I felt 'kind of' sorry for him, so I needed to focus on this guy. I gave the bowl to Kagura and immediately, she ate it.

"Gintoki, can you eat alone?" I asked him. He shook his head slowly. As expected, he was a little bit weak. Well, he may have been an idiot, but he was there when I needed him so I'll just take care of him. I put some porridge in the bowl. I put it closer to my mouth and blew it. After that, I shoved it into his mouth. We continued this process until Shinpachi came towards me.

"Satsuki-san, our job is to babysit this baby… We are unlucky today…" We both sweat dropped. Now we were currently taking care of these 3. A sigh escaped my lips as I began to unwrap the medicine meant for Kagura and Gintoki. I poured water in the two glasses and gave it to these two, of course, with the medicine. After that, I stood up but I slipped, falling onto Gintoki head first. I immediately lifted my head, finding that girl again.

"How dare you touch my Gin-san! Doing **** to him while I am gone!" She yelled and I let out a disgusted look.

I whispered to Gintoki, asking him, "Who is she and what your relationship with her is?"

"She's Sarutobi Ayame. She's my stalker…" Gin said and now it became clear to me. I looked at her all dumbfounded.

"You! You should die!" She threw some shurikens to me, but I quickly dodged it. She smirked, "Not bad… Flat chested girl."

Because of that comment, it made me furious. How dare she insult me! I was a C cup and Gin knew it! I clicked my tongue and scratched the back of my head, "Ummm. Sorry to say this but can you just stalk him as soon as his fever goes down? Honestly, I am tired of dealing with people like you…"

She crossed her arms, "No way. No way. No way. You just told me to stay away from him so that you can have him all day and all night! You'll just ***-" She wasn't able to continue, because I threw the shurikens back to her. Dodging it, she grinned slightly.

"Fine! You are my love rival! I hate you! I really hate you! I super-duper hate you!" Sarutobi-san stated.

"Just how much do you hate her?!" Shinpachi cried.

Again, a rival? How would I respond to this? This was bad. Ever since I came to Edo, I''d been only making rivals. But why love rival? I didn't even like this perm headed guy; I was just taking care of him. As for Mai, well, I wouldn't say I hated Toushiro, but I only liked him as a friend. What were they thinking?

"I challenge you! Whoever take cares of Gin-san with love shall win!" Sarutobi-san said and I stared at her confusingly.

I recalled, 'Why am I doing this? Why am I even in this situation? I just fell right with Gintoki and now I got some tiresome challenge.' I glanced over at Gintoki, giving him a signal to throw her out of the house. But I remembered that he was so weak, that he couldn't do that! Shinpachi and I sighed to this and the tiresome day started.

Few hours later, Shinpachi and I were dying because of this baby. It didn't even stop crying. What should we do?! As for Sarutobi-san, she was there, taking care of Gintoki.

"Gin-san, say ahh!" She held out a bowl and a pair of chopsticks, and shoved it in his mouth.

"I won't eat it!" Gintoki pushed the chopsticks away.

I sighed. If this continued, his fever wouldn't go down. I walked towards them and settled this, "Sarutobi-san, Gin told me that you should take care of that baby that Shinpachi is holding."

"No, you won't trick me. You'll take this opportunity to charm Gin-san while I am away. Just like a wife that is working nonstop for his husband. But she didn't know her husband is having an affair!" Sarutobi-san acted and I gave her an angry look.

"Gin told me you had to do that. If you do that job for him, it means that you really love him, right Gintoki?" I lifted a brow at him.

"Huh? I didn—" I kicked him in the back and glared at him. 'I am doing this for your sake!'

He gave her a small nod. Sarutobi-san was tricked by us and took care of the baby. Saying like she was taking care of Gin and her baby. Like it would come true. I hissed at her. I immediately put a cold towel on top of Gin and Kagura's forehead. Since yesterday, I hasn't slept peacefully because of their undying coughs and sneezes. I doubted that I'd have huge circles around my eyes. My eyes were failing me but I needed to stay awake. What if the baby cried again? What if those two had an emergency?

Shinpachi headed towards me and said, "Umm. Satsuki-san, Sarutobi-san and I will go to the grocery store for milk and diapers. So watch Gin-san and Kagura-chan for us, okay?"

I nodded silently and bid a farewell. While they were leaving I culd hear Sarutobi scream, "Gin-san don't be naughty! Your wife and our baby will return!"

Gintoki and Kagura went to sleep. As for me, I cooked food for myself and for them. I was becoming a mother already; I didn't really want to get married. I hated being in love, because it was really dangerous for them. Well, why was I thinking these sort of things? Darn it, I became too tired already. My body was failing me. But I couldn't sleep because of these two. The noodles were done and I prepared them. Delivering it to them carefully, I spoon feed Gintoki again. His fever still wasn't going down. As for Kagura-chan, her temperature was 37.5. Yes, one more step and her fever was gone. I sighed, and gave Kagura-chan her noodles.

"Satsuki-chan, are you okay? You have large dark circles under your eyes." Kagura pointed at my eyes.

I just gave her a small smile and nodded, "I am okay. Oi. Gin, eat the noodles." I squinted my eyes at him and gave him the food. After that, the two rested and I ate my food. I was eating the same food as yesterday, damn that Gin. If he didn't waste it for some liquors, then we would have some proper food. Well, the two were sleeping so I guess I could take a nap to regain my energy.

A few moments later, I was in my deep slumber. Well, it hadn't been 10 minutes, and someone was coughing a lot. I opened my eyes and saw Kagura coughing. It was so hard, that she could've spit her lungs out.

"K-Kagura-chan, are you okay? I-I'll get some water and medicine." I stuttered and speedily stood up. I went to the kitchen to get some water and medicine. I hurriedly delivered it to her. She gulped it until the last drop; I felt relieved. I rested the cup on the floor, beside the wall, and watched over them.

"Oi. Flat board, get some rest, will you? We are okay, so get some sleep." Gin lectured me.

"I won't rest until you two get better. So hurry up and get better already." I smiled at them and continued to watch them. They must've be bored while staying like this. Thinking about some entertainment, I finally had an idea. I got some UNO cards from my bag and placed it in front of them.

"Let's play UNO!" I cheered them up.

"Sure, Satsuki-chan!" Kagura replied.

"Nah… I won't..." Gintoki said and continue to sleep.

I pulled his arm up, "No, you're going to play."

"Fine. Fine."

…

Normal POV

"Sa-chan-san, all of the grocery stores we are going has a long line…" Shinpachi said as they continued to stroll around Edo. Until they saw the BIG EDO MART; they kept their hopes high and went inside the Supermarket. When they went inside, the baby started to cry and the two of them gasped.

"Come to mommy Sa-chan. Here, I'll give you some breast milk so don'-" She didn't have the chance to continue her statement when Shinpachi kicked her.

"Don't do it in public!" Shinpachi shouted at her. "Come on, let's go and buy some diapers and milk for him! Don't do reckless things!"

"Yes, yes. After all, it's my baby! I will treasure it forever!" Sarutobi cheered.

"No, don't. It's not ours, it's our customer's…" Shinpachi exclaimed.

Sarutobi didn't mind Shinpachi's words and walked to the Supermarket. They headed to the section for babies and found some milk and diapers. After that, they spotted the things needed. They proceeded to the line. It was so long, that the baby started to cry again.

"Oh! Do not cry Gin-san Jr. Here I'll let you drink from my-"

"I told you to not do it in public!" Shinpachi kicked her in the face. "Also, don't name it Gin-san Jr! It has its own name and we don't own him!"

Sarutobi started to look for her glasses. She didn't care about this nonsense. Finally, she found them and put them on. Shinachi called her name, telling her to stand up and they would head back. Standing up, the baby cried again. So they decided to change his diaper in the nearest rest room. Soon, they were done, but the baby pointed at an ice cream truck.

"Sure, I will buy you ice cream, Gin-san Jr. Wait for me~" Sarutobi said and went to the ice cream truck.

Shinpachi sighed and sat on a near bench with the baby. It was really hard because of Sarutobi's wittiness; he hoped that the one who was with him was Satsuki. But Sarutobi couldn't stay with the Yorozuya. After all, Gintoki and Kagura were sick. Who knows what she'd do to them...

He sighed again and saw Sarutobi in front of them with two ice creams. As expected it was for her and the baby only. Shinpachi stared at them awkwardly and distanced himself. It was really an awkward one until Zenzou came.

"Oi. Sarutobi, someone has a job for us." Zenzou called.

Sarutobi rolled her eyes and put the baby in Shinpachi's arms. "Say this to my new love rival: I will return! I will get Gin-san back! I am his legal wife!"

Shinpachi retorted, "You were never Gin-san's wife in the first place!"

Sarutobi smirked and bid a farewell, "Well then, adios!"

Zenzou and Sarutobi left the park. Shinpachi carried the baby and went back to the Yorozuya. When he reached the Yorozuya, he saw the mother waiting there outside.

"Oh! Here's your baby! Come inside." Shinpachi offered.

"No, don't worry. I'm here to take the baby already. Also, here's the money…" The mother said.

Shinpachi gave the baby to her and bid her a good bye. Finally, the long hard day was done. All he had to worry now was the two sick idiots. He went to their room. Surprisingly, all he could find was Kagura and Gintoki staring at Satsuki's sleeping face. There was a blanket on her body and she slept so deeply.

"W-What are you—"

"Shhhhhhh." Kagura hushed Shinpachi.

"What are you doing?" Shinpachi whispered.

"She worked for us! So we are giving her a present. She helped us clear our fevers, yep." Kagura nodded in satisfaction.

"Now for the main-" Gintoki was interrupted when Satsuki woke up.

"What will you do with that marker?" Satsuki lifted a brow, "Wait! Are you guys already okay?!"

"Yep, all thanks to you Satsuki-chan!" Kagura grinned at her.

"Thank goodness… Shinpachi, how was the job?" Satsuki asked.

"It went well. Also, Sa-chan-san left a message. It goes like this...'say this to my new love rival: I will return! I will get Gin-san back! I am his legal wife'!"

Gintoki and Satsuki held disgusted expressions. After that, Kagura offered something, "You got the money right? We should celebrate our recovery, uh-huh!"

All of them agreed. They all got ready and went to an EAT-ALL-YOU-CAN restaurant.

**Thank you for the favorite The Eternal Diva! :D Also for Savage Kill and Yannnnnie-chan thank ya!**


	11. Chapter 11:Valentine's Day should be

Chapter 11: Valentine's Day should just be erased from this world or maybe not?

Beta Read by: AL19

February 14, Valentine's Day. A day where girls would make some chocolates for their love ones. A special day to show their love to others.

"Okay, let's hear the report about Valentine's Day. Hanano Hannah?" The reporter said in a tuxedo.

The scene changed into a female reporter with two pigtails, "Happy Valentine's Day to all of you! Let's interview some people here…." The twin tail girl headed to a man, "Sir. How many chocolates did you just receive?"

The man scratched the back of his head, "T-Three? Man, I'm too luck—"

The television was broken by the two enraged men in the Yorozuya, who hadn't received a single piece of chocolate.

"Screw Valentine's Day!" Gin shouted.

"Erase Valentine's Day from history!" Shinpachi followed.

The two guys complained and shouted until their voices faded. They both coughed and were about to shout again, but Satsuki gave them a smack in the head, "What's wrong with you two?"

"Shut up, flat board! You know guys need chocolates!" Gin exclaimed. But as for Satsuki, she didn't really give a damn about it.

"Kagura-chan, you'll give us chocolates right?" Gintoki asked Kagura. She didn't even pay any attention; rather she ignored them.

"How rude!" Shinpachi and Gintoki cried.

"It's only chocolate, why do you keep on making a fuss about it?!" Satsuki scolded.

"Shut up! Girls won't understand anything about a man's lonely heart!" Gintoki retorted and the men cried again.

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell was heard. Shinpachi stopped on what they were doing and he headed for the door. He slid the door open and a huge amount of chocolates fell on him, causing him to be swallowed by this enormous amount. The trio heard his scream; they immediately headed for him, and they reached him within seconds. They were shocked, a huge pile of chocolates were there. Gintoki drooled at this and was about to pick up one when the delivery man showed up. "Please don't touch those, that's for Sakakibara Satsuki-sama…"

"...Sama?"

Shinpachi yelped, "Stop blabbering there and pull me out!" Kagura pulled him out of the pile.

The delivery man continued, "It is from Love Love Suki-chan Fan's club."

The four held disgusted looks because of the fan club's name; it was very lame. Satsuki sighed and glared at him, "Where are they? I'm going to burn the fan club."

Shinpachi butted in, "No, don't please."

Satsuki crossed her arms, "Fine. Please return it immediately."

The delivery man nodded and immediately cleared it.

"Oi! Flat board! That's a waste! We are craving for one but you received a lot and you declined it! At least, just give it to us. How dare you!" Gintoki frowned.

Satsuki ignored them and turned to Kagura, "Kagura-chan, why don't you give them chocolate?"

Kagura answered, "I already did, last year! Uh-huh!"

Shinpachi shouted, "That's last year!"

Kagura dug her nose, "I already gave you some so don't complain! Be thankful! Also I don't want to do it again, I am having trouble making that, yes?"

Satsuki grumbled, "Making a fuss about Valentine's day! What's good with that?"

"Satsuki-san, maybe you didn't know about Valentine's day?" Shinpachi asked.

"S-So what?" She clicked her tongue.

"You know, Valentine's Day is a day where girls gave chocolates to guys. It is a way to appreciate them." Shinpachi explained.

Satsuki thought about this and left the headquarters.

"Hey! Wait a minute Satsuki-sa—"

"Gyahahahhaaha!" Satsuki screamed while rolling down the stairs.

The trio face palmed themselves as they saw this.

"I-I'm okay!" Satsuki held out a thumbs up.

"No, you're obviously not!" Shinpachi yelled.

She stood up and wiped the dirt off her body. Sighing to this, she went for a walk. It was a noisy day since people were making a fuss about Valentine's Day. Giving each person a dumbfound stare, she spotted Otae.

"Oh! Shimura-san, what a coincidence! What are you doing here?" Satsuki called.

"Oh! Satsuki-san, I'm going to give these chocolates to the men in Snack Smile. Well, it was Valentine's Day, that's why. By the way, Satsuki-san, did you give Gin-san and Shin-chan a chocolate?" Otae asked.

"Not yet... Since they didn't deserve any…" Satsuki pouted.

"You know what, Valentine's Day is a day where you give thanks to the people around you… Well, some of them were giving a wrong thought since they knew it is always for couples… By the way, can you give this to Shin-chan, Kagura-chan and Gin-san? Oh! Here's yours also. I need to go to my job so see you later." Otae left Satsuki with 4 chocolates in a plastic bag.

Sighing to this, she looked upon the sky. "Should I give it to them?"

…

"Hijikata-san, why are you sitting in front of the gate?" Sougo peered.

He exhaled some smokes, "Shut up… Besides, how did you get so much chocolate?!"

"Well, many girls gave it to me…Ah. Or maybe you haven't receive any chocolates Hijikata-san?" Seeing Hijikata's disappointed face made him smirk sadistically.

"Shut up, will you?" Hijikata blew some smokes again as he crossed his legs.

"Or maybe you are waiting for Nee-chan's chocolate. Too bad Hijikata-san, maybe she's the type of a girl who won't give a valentine chocolate for you." Sougo added.

"I told you too shut up, didn't I?!" Hijikata swung his sword to him; he constantly dodged it.

"Oh. I hit the vital point." Sougo stated and again dodged Hijikata's katana. As for Kondo, he was crying a river for not receiving chocolate from Otae.

…

Satsuki gazed upon the store with chocolate upon it. "Should I really give it to them?"

She sighed again until someone hugged her from the back. Gazing upon this, she saw a blonde girl with a pair of green eyes.

"Yo! It's been a while Suki-chi!" Mai greeted.

"Ahh. Bitch, what's wrong?" Satsuki questioned.

"I told you, call me Mai, Suki-chi!" Mai took a peek on the chocolate Satsuki was looking; she smirked, "Maybe, you're thinking of giving chocolates to someone?"

"N-No! W-Why would I-I do that?!" Satsuki glanced upon her.

"Oh! Such a tsundere~ Well, I need you also, help me make some chocolate for Darling~!" Mai chuckled.

"I-I am not a tsundere! Fine, I'll help you since I need to give him some…" Satsuki thought as she crossed her arms.

"Hiyeay! Let's go!" Mai held Satsuki's wrist and immediately dragged her to her home.

…

"This is my room! Tada! By the way, the ingredients are already in the kitchen so let's go!" Mai cheered happily. As for Satsuki, she wasn't excited at all. Sighing, she lifted up a brow and followed. Mai welcomed her in the kitchen and started to prepare the things they needed. Gazing upon them, Mai asked her a question, "Suki-chi, who are the people you'll give a chocolate to?"

Satsuki was surprised by this and thought 'That's right, who are those people?' Thinking about this, she finally decided the people she would give it to. "Many." With a peace sign she smiled at Mai.

"C-C…"

"C?" Satsuki gave out a confused look.

"Cute!" Mai stated with her eyes gleaming. Because of this, Satsuki was really confused now, she didn't know what part was cute? So she decided to drop the topic and they both started their duty.

Satsuki let out a sigh, glancing upon the ingredients she prepared. She didn't care about the yellow haired girl who was acting without using her brain. Indeed, this idiot beside her didn't know about chocolates. Satsuki reverted her gaze from Mai. Sighing again, Mai shouted in delight, "It's done!"

Satsuki's jaw dropped, "So fast!"

Mai let out a chuckle and started to pull out the chocolate from the roaster. Satsuki gave her a confused look, "Why in a roaster?!" Mai showed the thing at Satsuki and her reaction was a disgusted one.

"Mai, you don't know how to make chocolate, right?" Satsuki asked directly.

Mai twitched, "How do you know?!"

Satsuki face palmed herself, 'Of course, the outcome is too obvious.' She thought while sighing. Glancing over the ingredients again, she faced Mai with a lazy look, "Listen, I will tell you the ingredients and the procedures, once."

Mai nodded, "Go on. I'll write it!"

"5 table spoons of cocoa powder, 1 ¼ cups of milk powder, ¼ cups of butter, 2/3 cups of sugar and ½ cup of water." Satsuki instructed rapidly.

It made Mai confused and she uttered, "Suki-chii, are you, maybe, the long lost sister of the encyclopedia?"

Satsuki ignored her. Rolling up her sleeves, Satsuki continued, "First, sieve milk and cocoa powder then set aside. After that, heat water and sugar in a vessel and bring it up to a boil. Reduce flame and continue cooking till the syrup reaches one string consistency. Add the butter and mix well till it melts and blend it with the syrup. Turn off heat. Next, add the cocoa-milk powder mixture gradually and mix well till glossy. Grease square pan or plate. Pour the mixture into the pan and smooth the top with a spatula allow to set for 10 to 15 minutes at room temperature. Finally, place in fridge for 10-15 minutes; after that, you remove it from the fridge and done. By the way, you can use a cookie cutter to cut it."

Satsuki reminded her while putting the finished chocolate in the fridge. Hearing this made Mai feel amazed; she clapped her hands, smiling to her. She complemented her, "You're really amazing Suki-chi. That's why darling likes you."

Satsuki leaned on the fridge and lift a brow, "That's not true, if there are things that seems not right in your way; it doesn't mean we aren't suited for it. So, make your chocolate already, I'll make my list."

Mai smiled gently while shaking her head, "No need, I invited you here because I want to see my friend make chocolate."

"Huh? Who told you I'm your friend?" Satsuki arched a brow up.

"Eh? You're not?!" Mai questioned.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Satsuki smiled upon her, "That's a joke. For the mean time, I need to write down the people I will give to."

Mai nodded as she followed the blue haired girl to a table. Bringing a pen and a paper, Satsuki sighed. It was very silent and she couldn't think of people she would give it to.

"Maybe, you should give Darling and Gin-chi some!" Mai suggested.

Placing the pen under her chin, she replied, "Toushiro is okay, but Gin is…"

Mai formed a smirk on her lips and teased Satsuki, "Ohhh. Having a lover's spat? Tell it to me, Suki-chi!"

Embarrassed by this, she averted her gaze from Mai, "T-There's nothing. It's just it was very embarrassing especially to Gin since it's my first time giving one… F-Fine, I-I'll put his name here!"

Mai clasped her hands, letting out a cheerful smile, "Way to go!"

Few minutes later, Satsuki was done making her list. And it was about time to pull out the chocolate from the fridge. Pulling it out carefully, Satsuki placed it in the table. Mai gave her some ingredients that could be put it in. Satsuki again rolled her sleeves up and began to cut it in a heart shape. Then, she put some icing in them. Wiping her sweat, she glanced over Mai, who was watching her.

"You can have this." Satsuki pointed out and that made Mai surprised.

"Eh?! Really?! Really?! Are you really sure?!" Mai asked.

"Y-yeah. After all, you helped a lot. Consider it as a gift." Satsuki blankly said.

Mai smiled cheerfully and took the chocolate. Munching it with tears, she felt very happy about it. "Suki-chi! I love you! I really love you! I-It was my first time receiving a chocolate from a friend! So in exchange, I'll be bringing you something special! After you make those chocolates, I'll be surprising you!"

Satsuki nodded in exchange and continued on with what she was doing. After a few moments, she was nearly finished. Satsuki noticed that something was missing; she asked Mai, "Mai, do you have any Mayonnaise and Strawberries?"

"I do! But, what are you going to do with the Mayonnaise?" Mai asked.

"You'll see." Satsuki answered.

Mai brought the ingredients to her and began squirting the Mayonnaise. That made Mai disgusted and averted her gaze. "W-What are you doing Su-Suki-chi?"

"It's for your darling… What, you don't even know his favorite food?" Satsuki said and continued to squirt the mayonnaise. After that, she wrapped it and finished up. So there was only one chocolate left. She decorated it with strawberries and done. Wiping her sweat again, she gave out a sigh. "Done!"

"Yey! Now let's pack it and we will give it to them!" Mai cheered. They both packed the chocolates in a bag and off they went. "But before giving them, Suki-chi, let's go."

…

"N-Noooooo!" Satsuki screamed, hardening her gripped from a pole.

Mai continuously pulled her while scolding at her, "Suki-chi, let's go in!"

"I won't go in that fancy store! I don't belong there! It's not a gift for me at all, rather, it's a torture for me!" Satsuki cried.

"Jeez, Suki-chi! You're a girl! What kind of girl walks around the streets wearing that dirty yukata?!" Letting go of her, Mai continued to scold her.

"Dirty?"

"Yes! You should dress up a bit! You know, girls are delicate! So dress up for at least one day, that way, boys will notice you! That's why you remained single!"

Satsuki shouted, "I don't want to hear it from you! Also, I rather be single than to spread my legs to those men!"

"What kind of girl says those things?!" Mai yelped, "Please, Suki-chi. I want to show you what a girl should be… Don't worry, I won't let you wear a tube, skirts and boots!"

Satsuki face palmed herself, "Do what you want…"

…

"Hiyeay! That one! That one it looks good on you!" Mai cheered.

Satsuki was now wearing a red martial arts outfit and a miniskirt. Inside, there was a pair of black hot pants. Her chest was covered by bandages as usual. As for her hair, it was originally tied with her red ribbon.

Mai put her fingers under her chin, "Something's off here, take off the bandages!"

Satsuki yelped in embarrassment, "N-No way!"

Mai chuckled, "Just kidding, you look like a little bit girly. I suggest you put on some black gloves and boots!"

Satsuki sighed, "Do whatever you want…"

"Yey!" Mai cheered.

…

Ding. Dong. Ding.

Without hesitation, Hijikata opened the door. Hoping it was Satsuki, all of the men in the headquarters were grinning like a fool.

"He really is madly in love…"

Hijikata slid the door open and saw Mai grinning at him. Hijikata let out a sigh, knowing that it wasn't Satsuki after all. He felt disappointed and leaned onto the wall, "Why are you here?"

Mai pouted, "Too mean! You didn't even greet me… But, that's what I like about you, darling~ By the way, I have a present for you!"

Hijikata face palmed himself. He knew that she'd do another reckless thing. Returning his gaze to her, Mai pulled out a certain girl and that made Hijikata's eyes widen, the same as the other men.

"Tada! Presenting Suki-chi version 2.0! She's cute, right?" Mai winked at him.

Satsuki blushed as red as a tomato, her knees were shaking and didn't know what to do. It was her first time wearing this short outfit. Furthermore, in front of her childhood friend. Man, it was really embarrassing to her. As for the men, they spat blood, realizing that she was really cute. For Hijikata's condition, he couldn't stop coughing smokes. It was heaven made for him but there were people who were sharing with him. That made him pissed.

"W-What are you doing h-here?" His voice started to shaken up.

Satsuki gulped harder and cleared her throat. Calming herself, she managed to speak, "I'm just going to give you a chocolate."

Hijikata's cigarette fell from his mouth. He was shocked by this, "She really did make something! Man, it was heaven, someone please pinch me in the-"

He stopped thinking when a bazooka launch at him. Both of them dodged it freely; as for Mai, she was shocked and she stuttered for a moment. Hijikata eyed the sandy-haired man, "I said pinch, not launch a bazooka at me! Damn you, Sougo!"

Coming back to the topic, Satsuki was staring at him with a confused look, so she decided to give him the chocolate already. "Here."

Hijikata started to feel warm inside. Trying to hide his embarrassment, "Satsuki, i-is this a Honmei?"

"Huh? Honmei?" Satsuki asked.

"Shit! What did I just ask?! Of course, it's obvious it is an obligation one!" Hijikata sweated hard and started to bite his lip.

"Mai, what is a Honmei?" Satsuki asked the blonde girl.

"Suki-chi, you're not really familiar with it, huh? You know, Honmei chocolates are given by girls to men whom they like." Mai exclaimed.

After hearing this, Satsuki bluntly answered, "It's a Honmei."

Hearing this made the whole people around Satsuki surprised. Hijikata couldn't imagine this, his brain stopped working a few seconds ago because of her words.

The men around the headquarters thought, 'What is this atmosphere?! Finally, the lonely demon vice commander has a girlfriend!'

Seeing the romantic atmosphere made the whole group grin but Sougo was exceptional. He sadistically smirked, "No, the real fun is about to start."

Hijikata couldn't comprehend, 'What did she just say?! Does it mean it was a confession?!' He thought while biting his lip again, "Does it mean you like me?"

Satsuki nodded, "Yeah, I like you as a friend…"

**Friend…**

**Friend…**

**FRIEND…**

The whole group, plus Mai, face palmed to her answer and said, "He was completely friend zoned by her. Let us have a moment of silence for the fallen comrade." They clasped her hands and bowed. Hijikata's reaction couldn't be described by some simple words. As for the Sougo, he couldn't stop laughing his gut out as he witnessed that the demon vice commander was been friend zoned by the one he likes.

Satsuki noticed Sougo and Kondo. She immediately waved at them, "Sougo-san! Isao-san! Come here! I have a chocolate for you too."

The two headed to the blue haired girl and take their chocolates. Satsuki smiled at them, "They're honmei because I like you as a friend!"

The two glanced over at the frozen Hijikata, they couldn't describe his situation right now. But for Sougo, he thanked Satsuki for making him suffer.

"Ahh! By the way, there's a letter there Toushiro. Let's go Mai." Satsuki pulled her out.

"Oh! Sorry, Suki-chi, I'll just stay here so go on and give it to others."

"Fine…" After that, Satsuki exited the Headquarters. Just as she left, Hijikata didn't hesitate to open the letter.

To Toushiro

Thank you for always being there for me since we were kids! Well, it was my first time celebrating Valentine's Day so I'm kinda new with it. I'm starting to be curious on what is your situation here since I wasn't not eager to see you. It's bugging me though, do you have a problem? If so, feel free to ask me, I am always here right? I promise!

A-tan.

After reading this, Hijikata stormed out of the group and went to his room. Eating the chocolate with delight in his face even though he was in the friend zone.

…

"Zura, check. Elizabeth, check. Now, the only ones left is the trio." Satsuki sighed as she 'crawled' to the steps. Finally, she manage to go inside and she found the trio. She don't know why, but they were really staring at her with…delight?

"Satsuki-chan! It suits you! Continue to wear it forever!" Kagura complimented the girl. But she couldn't consider it as a compliment, since she was really disgusted with this. It was so short, that her legs were revealing!

Satsuki sighed and threw the chocolate to Shinpachi and Kagura. "Here… It's for you…"

The two were happy receiving the chocolates; they both thanked her. Satsuki nodded in response and glanced over at the enraged Gintoki.

"Where's mine?!"

She averted her gaze away from him and made up an excuse, "Dunno…"

"Don't say that to me! Where's my chocolate?! Why only Kagura and Shinpachi?!" He retorted.

"Because they're better people than you…" Satsuki smirked. Seeing his annoyed face made her a little bit sadistic. He stomped out the room while complaining. What the?! Why didn't he know how to wait?! Satsuki followed him outside and threw the chocolate at him. It was right at his head; he let out a groan. He was, well, let's just say she was outside of the door while he was a little bit away from Otose's Bar.

"The heck what's that for?!" He complained.

She didn't care about this. She just finished this; Satsuki shook in fear now since it was damn high. "Gintoki! HAP!"

"Hap?"

"Jeez! You idiot perm headed good for nothing guy! Sakata Gintoki, ha-happy valentine's day!" Satsuki shouted at the top of her lungs.

He grinned at her and stated, "Thank you for that, Satsuki!"

Hearing his reply, she let out a cheerful smile…

…

"Valentine's Day wasn't bad at all, huh..." Gintoki said while eating the strawberry flavored chocolate.

**Gyah! Eye bags! My eye bags grew again! Well, like I'd care anyway! So that's a short Valentine's day special, next chapter is White Day! Hoho. Look forward for the next chappiee since I'll make the boys who received chocolates suffer Muehehehehe. That's all, thank you for supporting my fan fiction! Hope ya like it!**


	12. Chapter 12: It's good to receive

Chapter 12: It's good to receive chocolates on Valentine's Day but for White Day, making some is too troublesome.

Beta Read By AL19

A few weeks after the Valentine's Day incident, now was the time for the guys who receive the chocolate; giving the girls chocolate in return. The two men in the Yorozuya were discussing things on how they'd pay Satsuki back since it was White Day. Today was March 14 in Japan and it was White Day. It is a day to thank the people who gave them things last Valentine's Day.

"Shinpachi! Calm down!"

"You're the one who needs to calm down!"

Gintoki ruffled his hair and sighed, "First of all, I didn't wake up this early to joke around!"

Shinpachi arranged his glasses, "Let's think of something to give for Satsuki-san…"

Gintoki leaned on the couch and started to pick his nose, "Wait! Patsuan, we shouldn't act carelessly! At the same time, I don't want to give that flat board a thing in return! You know, she is an idiot and she's innocent! Maybe, she doesn't know that it is White day today. So if she didn't know, there's a huge percent that we won't give her anything!"

Shinpachi crossed his arms while lifting a brow, "That's rude! Gin-san, we should give her something! After all, she made those chocolates for us!"

"Let's see! Look! The flat board and Kagura is awake!" Gintoki pointed at the two women. Both had messy hair; they yawned in unison. Satsuki stretched her arms while gazing upon the calendar. "Look, today is March 14! It's white day…"

Gintoki sweat dropped as his jaw dropped, thinking that she wasn't not an idiot after all. Shinpachi face palmed at this because Gintoki's plan didn't work at all.

"Satsuki-chan, what is white day?" Kagura asked while rubbing her eyes.

"White Day is the reverse of Valentine's Day… The men who received chocolates last month will now give to the person who gave them some." Satsuki explained.

"Oh... I see!" Kagura nodded. They both went to the washroom to clean their teeth. As the both left, the two men didn't hesitate to plan.

"What should we do Patsuan?! She knew it!" Gintoki cried.

"Calm down, Gin-san! She isn't an idiot! Before that, what should we give to Satsuki-san?!" Shinpachi calmed Gintoki.

"Like hell I kno—"

Ding. Dong.

"Oh! Someone is there to pick it up, Gin-san, keep calm!" Shinpachi reminded him and headed to the door.

Opening it, there stood an old man. "Umm. Are you the Yorozuya?"

"Y-Yes."

"I have a job for you…"

* * *

"So, you said that we should run your Chocolate Store because you'll be meeting someone?" Gintoki lifted up a brow while sipping his Strawberry Milk.

"Yes, that's right…" The old man nodded.

"Then, we accept it. Come on, let's go guys…" The gang stood up following the old man.

* * *

"Then, I'll leave the rest to you…" The old man bid a farewell, leaving the four in the store very clueless.

Gintoki thought of an idea and instantly dragged Shinpachi out, "Oi. Patsuan, I have an idea. We can use this chance to make a chocolate for that woman. Let's just say that we are in charge of making the chocolates."

Shinpachi nodded, "Sure, Gin-san."

The two made their decision and decided to inform the girls, "Satsuki-san, we will be the one in charge in terms of cooking."

Satsuki wore the black apron that the old man gave them. Then, she cracked her fist and nodded, "Sure."

The two immediately headed to the kitchen, ready to make some chocolate. As for the remaining girls, they positioned at the counter. Satsuki flipped the sign open and waited for customers to come. As expected, customers didn't come eventually. Kagura was tired of waiting and ate a chocolate at the counter. Satsuki noticesd this and gave her a head chop, "Don't eat the food in this store." She said plainly. Kagura immediately followed the woman and returned the chocolate unwrapped.

* * *

"Hijikata-san, where are we heading?" Sougo asked the grumpy Hijikata.

"You don't need to know! Also, why are you following me?!" Hijikata yelled.

"You're going to the Yorozuya to see Nee-chan right?" Sougo inquired.

"If you knew it already then go away!" Hijikata scolded as he continue to stomp away from him.

"Hijikata-san, do you know that it's White Day today. You need to give her a chocolate… Ah! I need to give her some also…" Sougo pointed out.

That made Hijikata stop for a moment and turn back. The sandy haired man smirked at this and followed him.

* * *

The two men entered a certain chocolate shop. They both went their separate ways and looked for chocolate. Hijikata looked for a strawberry flavored one while Sougo didn't care at all; he just stared at them, without any interest at all. Finally, Hijikata picked one and headed straight for the counter.

"This please." Hijikata commanded as he lit his cigarette.

Satsuki, who was searching for something, turned around only to see Hijikata. His cigarette fell as he realized that the cashier is none other than the girl he would give the chocolate to.

"Oh. Nice seeing you, Toushiro. You'll buy this chocolate? Then—"

Hijikata slammed his hand on the poor chocolate while face palming himself, "Forget it. By the way, where's the yorozuya boss and the glasses guy?"

Satsuki pointed her index finger at a certain door. Hijikata immediately went inside; as for Sougo, he followed him.

"Jeez, what's wrong with them?" Satsuki ruffled his hair, "Kagura-chan, did you find that thing?"

"Hmmm. I cannot find it anywhere..." Kagura replied while exiting the door of another room.

Meanwhile, the four men inside the kitchen of the store were shocked at seeing each other.

"Wait! Why are you here?!" Gintoki asked while holding a knife.

"W-We are—" Hijikata was interrupted by Sougo.

"We are going to make chocolate. Hijikata-san was about to buy a chocolate here for Nee-chan but then he knew that Nee-chan was the sales clerk." Sougo deadpanned, "So, we will be using this kitchen with you…"

"Oh. I see, so you received a chocolate as well. Sure, join us." Shinpachi invited the duo.

"Shinpachi, you traitor!" Gintoki glared at him.

"It's okay since the more the merrier, right?" Shinpachi encouraged Gintoki. But the perm head didn't really approve this and distanced himself while clicking his tongue.

"That's right, Shinpachi-kun is right." Kondo said while lying in the cabinet. Obviously, he was stalking Otae but ended up there. Sliding the door closed, he landed up on his two feet and proudly stated, "I am here because I will give Otae-san a white day chocolate! Of course, Satsuki-dono also!"

"You didn't even receive sister's chocolate…" Shinpachi said.

"Furthermore, why are you all gathered here?!" Gintoki scolded while pointing at them.

"That's right, Gintoki. Don't be mad, I'm also here to make a chocolate." Katsura stated while wearing a pirate suit.

"Zura?!"

"It's not Zura, its Captain Katsura." Katsura corrected.

"So, we will join you guys." Elizabeth lifted up the sign. Fortunately, the Shinsengumi didn't recognize Katsura and Elizabeth because they were idiots, total idiots. The group started on their chocolate making.

As for the girls, only few customers were coming to buy chocolates. Because of this, Kagura had an idea, she set up the amplifier and microphone. After that, she opened the wide screen outside of the store and set it up in a certain channel. She cleared her voice then spoke, "Oi, you damn thugs, listen to me! Sakakibara Satsuki is here selling chocolates! So, this store decided a promo; whoever buys a product of ours and either the two of us eat it will be receiving a kiss coming from her!"

"Eh?!" Satsuki whimpered while blushing.

All the men in the street, especially inside the kitchen, gasped upon hearing this.

"A kiss coming from Satsuki?" Hijikata's eyes widened upon hearing the sudden declaration.

"Kiss? Kiss from Otae-san?!" Kondo smiled cheesily.

"Didn't you hear anything?!" Shinpachi retorted.

"K? Krispy Crème?" Gintoki thought.

"Are you deaf or what?!" Shinpachi scolded them.

All of the men dashed upon the store. All fighting for the chocolates to receive Satsuki's love. Satsuki couldn't describe the situation since it was a total riot in this store. Cracking a sweat, she was nervous about this, "K-Kagura-chan… Wha-What's this?!"

Kagura gave a thumbs up to her, "Since there are a few customers, I decided to use your popularity uh-huh!"

"Since when I am popular?! First of all, why am I going to do this?! This is embarrassing so stop it!" Satsuki hid her embarrassed face and decided to retreat. When Kagura notice this, she tied the poor girl in a chair. A teen age guy successfully went to the counter with his clothes tattered from the chaos. He reached his chocolate in the counter and paid for it. The boy gave it to Kagura and was about to eat it when a knife was tossed to his hand. The man lifted up his head and saw a furious Demon vice Commander.

"If you want to live more then get out of here…" Hijikata glared at the teen age guy. He was afraid of this, so he left the store. This process continued until Hijikata was worn out. Winding endlessly, finally the men were cleared out.

"As expected from Mayora, you didn't even let a single guy get close to Satsuki-chan, yes?" Kagura gulped another chocolate while gazing upon the raven haired man. Hijikata turned his back to her and started working again; it was very peaceful until someone declared.

"Ah. It's done. Guess, I'm going to give this to Nee-chan." Sougo deadpanned while wrapping the chocolate.

Hearing this made Hijikata stutter; he grabbed his sleeves, "No, you won't."

He gave him an angry expression. Sougo smirked sadistically, "Too bad Hijikata-san, you won't stop me," Sougo stated then kicked Hijikata in the hip. He started to exit the kitchen and there, he placed his chocolate in front of the counter. "This pl-"

He was interrupted when he saw a glaring Kagura over him. While giving her a smirk, Kagura dashed towards him and kicked him. He constantly blocked it and snatched the chocolate from the counter. They both exchange some blows as Satsuki struggled from the chair.

"Hey! Don't fight in the store!" Satsuki shouted.

"You hear Satsuki-chan, let's get our business outside, you sadist! I won't let her kiss you, uh-huh!" Kagura continued to kick Sougo but for him he always dodged it.

"Fine by me, stupid China!"

Hijikata sighed to this and thanked Kagura silently. After that, he came back to his work only to find out that one of them again was done making it.

"Yes! It's done!" Kondo stated while bringing the chocolate up. He was teary-eyed that it was like his first home run in a baseball tournament.

Alarmed by this, Hijikata didn't hesitate to tap his shoulder, "W-Wait a moment K-Kondo-san! Why don't you wait until I finish the chocolate?"

"I'm sorry, Toushi! But Otae-san is waiting for me!" Kondo apologized to him and sprinted out of the kitchen. Exiting the kitchen, he was about to give the chocolate to Satsuki when Otae arrived.

"Oh! Satsuki-san, here." Otae smiled.

"Before that, Shimura-san. Please untie me from here…" Satsuki cracked a smile to the brunette girl.

"Sure…" She untied her carefully. Finally, she was free from the ropes.

She rolled up her sleeves and cracked her fist, smiling, "Thank you Shimura-san! It's-"

"Otae-san, this is for you!" Kondo jumped to Otae.

Of course, we knew it, the reaction of Otae. She changed her smile into an enraged one and kicked him in his face. Satsuki felt sorry about the lifeless Kondo on the ground.

"I'll be taking this, bye." Otae smiled again and left the store.

The atmosphere felt so awkward since it had been a long day for her. Sitting up freely, she let out a sigh and rested her hand under her chin. After the long wait, Kagura arrived with some dirt all over her clothes and face.

"What happened?" Satsuki arched a brow up.

Kagura laughed victoriously, "I won against the sadist because I took his chocolate!" She unwrapped the chocolate and ate it. She paused for a few seconds when her face started to get red.

"What's wrong?" Satsuki asked while eating a potato chip.

"I…"

"Huh?"

"I will kill that fucking sadist! I swear I will kill him! How dare he put some tabasco sauce in it, I'll kill him! Bring me some water!" Kagura charged into the bathroom with her tongue burning.

As for the remaining boys in the kitchen, they were busy making their chocolates. And again, there was a certain man who was done with his work. Apparently, it was Shinpachi. Wiping his sweat, he was about to head off when Hijikata stopped him. "Wait. Can you wait until I finished my chocolate?" Hijikata cracked a smile while pointing at the disgusting chocolate with a mayonnaise on top of it.

"No thanks." Shinpachi turned his back to him and started to walk. Until, Hijikata smashed Shinpachi's chocolate into pieces.

"Sorry my hand slipped…"

Shinpachi's jaw dropped to this and immediately, he shouted, "Hey! Wait a minute! Hijikata-san you just destroyed my gift for Satsuki-san!" Face palming himself, he exited the kitchen and went to the counter and ate a chip.

Again, the store was very gloomy until a bunch of guys from Satsuki's fan club came.

"We are here… to… taste Satsuki-sama's kiss!" They all stated in unison.

As Satsuki gave them disgusted look. Kagura came out of the bathroom, and cleared her voice, "For your information, Satsuki-chan will only get one kiss!"

Upon hearing this, the whole men cheered and fought for the chocolate. Hijikata noticed this and finished his chocolate soon after, glancing over Gintoki and Katsura. His eyes widened when he saw a lot of chocolate boxes near Gintoki. The perm head wiped his sweat off and sighed, "All I have to do is to give it to her."

Hijikata smashed the chocolate into pieces saying 'Wait for me, damn it!'

Gintoki knew what Hijikata was up to; he smashed his chocolate with his feet. Just seeing this made Hijikata angry. He argued with Gintoki, "Just what the hell are you thinking?!"

Gintoki smirked sadistically, "Well, I've got some reserved ones… Ah! By the way, flat board said that she doesn't eat chocolates with Mayonnaise! Too bad for you!"

The two argued again as Katsura and Elizabeth were sneaking out of the room. The idiots noticed this and immediately kicked Katsura out of the kitchen, sending him flying. Now it was Gintoki's chance, he tried to stand up but then Hijikata pulled his foot. Falling head first, he glared at the raven haired man.

"Shut up! Let go of my foot! I will definitely get the Krispy Crème!" Gintoki shouted as he continued to struggle.

"Krispy Crème? Just how deaf are you?! Who said that you'll get a Krispy Crème?!" Hijikata scolded back. Without noticing, Elizabeth was in the counter and Kagura gulped the chocolate. The two saw this when Kagura stated that Elizabeth is the winner…

Gintoki and Hijikata froze from this realization. Surprised by this, they didn't really expect that freaking mascot to beat them.

"Eli is the winner! Yay!" Kagura cheered.

The two idiotic samurai couldn't stand this. They both tapped the mascots head and gave him a german suplex.

"The Krispy Crème is mine!"

Hijikata and Gintoki continuously beat up the mascot. Punches, kicks and slaps were thrown at Elizabeth causing the whole crowd to join. The store was being wrecked by the chaos so Satsuki didn't have a chance to shut them up.

"All of you stop it!"

* * *

The store was a mess because of the ruckus made by Hijikata and Gintoki. The whole fan club apologized to the angry Satsuki and left. As for the men, Satsuki didn't let them leave because of this mess.

"Just what are you thinking, ruining this shop?!" Satsuki shouted.

The men were kneeling as Satsuki continuously scolded them.

"Why am I also here? It should only be Hijikata-san, Gin-san, Kondo-san, Okita-san, Elizabeth-san and Katsura-san…" Shinpachi murmured.

"This shop isn't ours at all! Get your cool already! Why did you cause a ruckus here?! Shinpachi, answer it." Satsuki pointed at Shinpachi.

Shinpachi stuttered; he doesn't know the answer at all. He tried recalling all the things and finally got an answer, "M-Maybe be-because of the thing K-Kagura-chan said… About the prize…"

Hearing this made Satsuki laugh hard, "Are you all idiots!? Of course I won't kiss anyone! Even if someone completely did the task, I wouldn't do it. Instead, I'll punch his face! But because of that racket we gained no money!"

All of the men stared at her dumbfounded, because they risked their lives for nothing. Suddenly, Gintoki stood up and gave Satsuki a chocolate. She stared at him with a confused look while holding the chocolate.

"Wait. What's this? Why are you giving me a chocolate?" Satsuki asked.

"It's obvious... Today is White Day right? Thank you for the chocolate…" Gintoki said.

Satsuki chuckled to this, "Heh, so all of you were making a chocolate in the kitchen…Seriously, it never crossed my mind that you'd give me chocolate return. I don't need any in return, last month was just my act of kindness."

"But, we felt sorry about that so… Happy White Day, Satsuki…" Hijikata said while giving the chocolate to her.

"Thank you for everything, Satsuki-san… Although, it was smashed into pieces by Hijikata-san… Happy White Day." Shinpachi also gave her the chocolate.

"That's right, Satsuki-dono. Here's my gift…" Katsura and Elizabeth both gave their chocolates to her.

"Nee-chan. Sorry, but China ate my chocolate so here, I just bought one for you." Sougo eyed at Kagura as she gave out a tremendous aura to him.

"Even though Otae-san didn't accept my chocolate… Please accept mine." Kondo gave it to her.

Satsuki smiled at them while thanking them. As she was thanking them, one by one they stepped backwards, Satsuki noticesd it and let out a dark aura, "Hey. Where are you going? It doesn't mean that when you gave me chocolates I already give you! Come on let's go and clean this mess before that old geezer comes!"

They all sighed and responded in unison as they brought back the store into its old one.

**That's for my short white day special! Hoho. I really like the Gintama boys suffer, I wonder that… *smirks* Anyway thank you for the following people:**

**Ro: Thank you for reviewing! I didn't thanked you at my last chapter so I'll thank you here.**

**Kintoki Kin: Thank you for reviewing and well, I felt sorry for Toushiro also (?)**

**Savage Kill: Hmmm. Maybe 2:00 AM? Hahaha. I am a sadist that's why! Anyways, thank you for reviewing.**

**Yannnnnie-chan: Thank you for reviewing and… wait for the next chapter with patience :P**

**By the way, I already posted Mizuki Mai's profile on deviantart! Visit it! Next Chapter will be about Toushiro and Satsuki's past so don't miss it and stay tune! :D**

**-Chii.**


	13. Chapter 13: Reminiscing about the past

**This will be a long chapter. Enjoy.**

**Beta Read by AL19**

Chapter 13: Reminiscing about your past cannot be good as you have expected.

"Tosshi… You know, you can take the day off since you've worked enough! Since it was your birthday!"

Kondo-san offered. At first, I didn't want to take it since there was so much paperwork filling up my desks. But he kept pestering me to go and I decided to take it.

But…

It sucked that it was raining now. The sun was up a while ago, but look at this now. Rain droplets continued to fall as I gave out a grumpy look. I rested upon a tree, I didn't bring an umbrella. So now, what should I do? I'll just wait until the rain stops. Glancing over the tree, I noticed something. There was something that was carved in it. I observed it very deeply.

'A-tan and Toushiro forever!'

Those were the words carved in this tree. Now, I remembered, this tree was our hideout when we were kids. Under this tree, when it was spring, it sprang up Sakura petals. Together with her we'd enjoy this scenery. I took out a cigarette, positioned between my lips and lit it out as I continue to reminisce my childhood with her…

With Sakakibara Satsuki…

No…

Avril Heatherfilla…

...

It was when I was 9 years old. When I heard the news that the Heatherfilla family would present their daughter, Avril Heatherfilla. Rumors said that she had a stunning beauty that all men could fall in love.

"Is it really real?" I began to wonder. They said it was real. So I accepted this challenge and went to see this young princess. If I wouldn't be captivated by her, then it'd be my win.

That day came and the guards never let me in. So, I decided to sneak upon a gate where the guards wouldn't see me. I was a tactician, that's why. I climbed over the gate slowly. I was sweating really hard. Hopefully to see that girl; I wouldn't ever give up to see that girl no matter what! I was already in the peak of the gate when someone shouted at me.

"Oi! What are you doing in there, brat?"

I rapidly faced the girl. My eyes widened when I saw her; she was beautiful. I could feel myself heating up. Because of this my hand slipped and I fell straight into the bushes. There were leaves in my hair. Noticing this, I immediately brushed it off and gazed upon her.

She was really beautiful but the problem was that she was wearing a t-shirt, black shorts and sneakers. Her appearance was like this; she had short blue hair with a pair of red eyes with a mixture of orange in it. But, her beauty was such waste, since she looked like a boyish girl.

"Just what are you doing? Climbing the gate… Are you a robber?" She raised up a brow as I began to stand.

"I am not a robber!" I declined, "By the way, who are you?"

"Huh? Why am I going to give you my name? You're a complete stranger!" She pointed her index finger at me and I felt my back shiver.

"I will tell you my name so you tell yours. I am Hijikata Toushiro! Please be my friend." I introduced myself and offered my hand to her.

Her eyes widened at my offer. I didn't know why but she was…. Shocked? I was wondering about her sudden change of expression. Furthermore, she was blushing! I couldn't describe this feeling; she was cute. Get it?! She was very cute. But that was an only a matter of seconds when her expression changed…

"M-My name? Erm..." She was really nervous now. Glancing left to right, I couldn't get this girl...

"M-Micah will do... I would like to be your friend, Hijikata-kun…" She smiled at me.

Oh man! What was this feeling? She was an angel! An angel made from heaven! It felt like my cheeks were burning! I couldn't hide this!

She shook my hand and smiled again, "Now, what should we do? Hmmm. First, let's race up to that hill! Let's see who will win! The loser will treat the winner a soft drink!"

My expression changed from embarrassed to shocked... Was this really a girl? Did girl loves to race up to that hill and make bets? Fine... I'll just do this… I knew that I'd always win... Well, she was a girl, so she wasn't a problem at all.

"One, two, and three… Start!" After she said those words she dashed out on me.

"What's with this girl? She is fast! Is she really a girl?!" I mumbled under my breath as I raced up to her. Hoping to catch up, but it seemed that it wouldn't really come true; she sped up. What was with Micah?!

It was dawn already, but I manage to climb up the cliff. I was sweating hard and was also very tired. As soon as I reached the hill, I immediately lied down on the grassy field. Panting like it'd never end, she faced me from above while smiling. That made me blush hard and I hid my embarrassed face, "W-What?"

Micah held out a peace sign, "I won. Buy me a soft drink!"

"Jeez, Micah. I'm really panting here! While you are there relaxing yourself, are you a monster or what?" I sat in front of her.

"Ehehehe…" She chuckled and stood up. Touching the trunk of the tree, she decided on something, "Hijikata-kun, this will be our meeting place! Remember it! I will be going home so just bring my soft drink tomorrow!" She smiled gently and left me on the cliff alone.

"Man, she is really cute, even though she is a barbaric girl... Erm. Wait! I was forgetting something… I didn't see Avril Heatherfilla today! Damn it! I failed and I lost!" I complained.

We always met up by that tree and do fun things together… Until, I decided to visit her school. It was very big...I wonder what kind of family she had? I sneaked on the gate and heard something hideous.

"What's with that girl acting so great? So what if she got high grades!"

"I can't get enough of her! I did make her my friend; hopefully, my grades will go high!"

"She is rich, right?"

"Yeah, that's also the reason why I made her my friend."

As those words rang upon my ears, I felt anger surround me. But then, I noticed a familiar figure hiding in a wall. My eyes widened by this as I saw her with a long face. She wasn't crying; instead, her face was very emotionless. I watched as she pick up a stone and threw it to the people who are gossiping about her.

"Fuck you bitches! So your true colors went out! Like I care for all of you! I never treated you like friends! Fuck you!" She shouted with all of her might and left, running as fast as she could. Noticing this, I climbed down the gate and immediately followed her.

There I waited by the tree where we'd will meet. I was kind of worried about her since it must've hurt, being betrayed by your friends. After a few minutes, she arrived with a cute dress and a red ribbon tied around her head. She was panting really hard. I felt my cheeks started to burn when I saw her. Really, the tomboy princess became a real princess?!

"W-What do you think H-Hijikata-kun?!"

Blood rushed over my nose, damn it! She was very cute! I coughed hard as I felt blood dripping from my nose.

She rushed over me, "O-Oi! Are you okay?!"

I held out a thumbs up to her while wiping my bloody nose.

"Fine! Let's play hide and seek!" She smiled with a peace sign to me. I instantly followed her request and played rock-paper-scissors with her. Thinking about the incident a while ago, did she wanted to forget it by playing with me or was she playing with me because she was sad about that. Ahh! I couldn't get this; I decided to ask her on about the incident.

"Micah, are you sad about the incident a while ago?" I asked nervously, hoping that she wouldn't get mad at me. I was ready about the result.

As I sweated hard, she stared at me, dumbfounded. It took her a few seconds to respond. Well, it wasn't a response! Moreover, she laughed at me! Jeez, what's with this girl?

"Like I will be sad about that! I am used to it! I am always being betrayed by others so it is okay!" She answered.

Seemed like her life was a mess. People get along with her because of her popularity; they didn't care about the bond they shared. I continued to play rock-paper-scissors to her until it was decided. She'd be 'it' and I'd be the one to hide.

"Arrrgh! Damn it!" She cursed under her breath and started to count.

I ran as fast as I could, finding a place where I could hide. Hearing her complain like forever made me thought that she really was a barbaric girl. I continued to run as I glanced over the whole place. There, I saw an abandoned building. I smirked like an idiot and hid there.

"Now you won't find me, barbaric princess!"

I climbed upon the highest part of the building and rested there. Grinning like an idiot, I knew she wouldn't ever find me in this place! I laughed harder, then I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hijikata-kun, found ya!"

I was surprised by this and didn't notice that I stepped the wrong way. I fell slowly off of the building while screaming like hell!

"Toushiro!" She screamed my name while holding my hand. Soon, she threw me back in the building. Causing her to fall instead of me. I was shocked by this and hurriedly climb down the building hoping to catch her. Still, I could see her fall right in front of me. I failed as a man because I let a girl save me! It should be me!

When I reached the lower part of the building, there, I saw her lying on the ground with white flowers. I was panting hard; thank goodness! She wasn't in a difficult situation! I rushed over her and saw something horrible.

Her eyes were widened and was teary eyed. Like, she was traumatized by this. Damn it! I sat over her and started to punch the ground. While I was punching the ground, my body was drawn nearer to her. When I noticed this, she hugged me. I was surprised by this and blushed harder. Stuttering, she tightened her grip on me.

"I'm so glad you're safe…" She whispered softly. I felt my face burn. At the same time, her hug was warm, like a bear.

She retreated her hands over me and I said, "Done already? Damn it!"

She grinned lightly while scratching the back of her head, "Erm. Sorry for calling your first name, Hijikata-kun…"

I liked to hear my first name being called by her… I wanted to hear it again….

Without realizing, I stated those words to her, "No! It's alright… Call me by my first name! Call me Toushiro!"

Just, what did I just say to her?! She was really surprised by this. Please dig a hole for me! I want to hide my face under the sand!

"Is it really okay… To trust me like that? I mean… I… lied to you…you know…" She said with a long face.

"What? Lie? I don't get what you're saying but… Each and every one of us has a dark side, you cannot help but lie to others. People might reject you but as for me, I won't ever! Because I am your friend and I always will be!" I blurted out. Wait, What? Did I just say something cool?!

She exhaled deeply and blurted something, "The truth is… Micah's not my real name. In fact, I lied about my name. I was known for doing these kind of things; lying about my name. It's because I want know if they're my true friends. So, I won't hesitate, I am not Micah or the tomboy princess that the town speaks off…I am Avril Heatherfilla!"

This declaration made me surprised. A while ago, I already failed the challenge. I didn't know or even expect that one day I'd be friends with the famous heir of the Heatherfilla family. But I realized one thing…

"No matter what kind of person you are… You may be the princess of the world… The poorest girl in this world… A geek…. The tomboy princess… I will always be your friend… A-tan…" I said. Wait, did I just call her A-tan? What kind of sorcery was this?!

I was very embarrassed, calling her that nickname… I knew that my cheeks were going to blow, but she just laughed at me. Stop it, please!

"Who'd call me a lame nickname?! Ahahahaha. Sorry I can't stop laughing!" She laughed her gut out, but for me, it was really embarrassing. Finally, she stopped teasing me, and continued, "Thank you! Let's race who will be first in that tree!"

After saying those words, she dashed out of the place, leaving me alone.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I exclaimed as I followed her.

Again, Avril was the first one to reach the tree and, as expected, I lost. It was dawn when I reached the hill. Seriously, she was really fast. Panting hard as hell, she offered her hand to me. Of course, I accepted it and stood up.

"Toushiro! If you're sad, look at the sky. Whether it's raining cats and dogs, a burning meteor striking, even if the volcano erupts, even the world ends. I'll definitely come and pull you out from this cruel world. It's a promise!" She held her fist towards me. I sighed and bumped fist with her.

"Yeah. It's a promise."

"You know, this tree sprang cherry blossoms. That's why I chose this place to be our meeting place! Ah! Let's carve our names here proving that we own this one!" She offered. I gave her a nod and we both carved our names in the tree.

'A-tan and Toushiro forever'

When we had that promise, I felt that our relationship was growing. I also learned a few things about her like she didn't know how to bake, she had a good singing voice but sucks at instruments; lastly she was really a good person.

One day, it was my birthday, May 5. As expected, I was here in the tree waiting for her class to over. The sky grew darker and I felt lonely. I remembered the promise we made a few days ago. Man, this sucked... I was in deep thoughts when someone spoke up.

"Man, are you already lonely?"

As I heard that voice, I knew it was her. I glanced upon the tree and saw her there with her legs hooked in the branch. 'Is she really a girl?!' I thought as I mesmerized this scene. She was in her skirt, but climbed the tree and her position was in an upside down one. Face palming to this, she landed on her two feet.

"O-Oi. Your classes are still going right? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

She held out a peace sign, "I tell you, right. When you are feeling sad, I will be always here with you. No matter what the condition is. Ah! By the way, I skipped classes!"

"Ehhhhhh?!" I was shocked by this. Really, did she skipped classes in order to see me?!

"Oh! By the way, Happy Birthday Toushiro! I have present to you! Here." She handed a piece of paper to me.

To my surprise, I jumped out of happiness. She gave me a scholarship in a certain school. Yes! I could study now. I was really happy.

"Do ya like it?" She grinned.

"Of course!"

This was the best birthday present ever. She never failed to give me happiness. I never expected this to happen but… One time, there was an incident. I was waiting in the usual spot. A few hours had past, but she hadn't arrived yet. I began to wonder that maybe there was something happening to her, so I decided to visit her school. There, I saw A-tan fighting with some boys and girls.

"It is true! You're becoming friends with that beggar! Just how-"

That girl didn't have the chance to speak when A-tan punched her in the face. Many people were cheering, but at the same time, trying to stop it.

"So what?! Don't mess with other people!" She shouted at her, trying to struggle from the kid's arms. I saw her agitated face and I knew it was rare for her, since I knew she was always smiling like a sun. But today wasn't the same, she was like a devil…

"It is obvious! He became your friend because he is after your popularity and money!"

"Just what the heck do you know about me?! Just what fuckin' hell do you know about Toushiro!? Answer me, you bitch! Don't act like you know me! Don't pretend to be my friend when you don't actually care about me!" Again, another punch was received by that girl. My eyes widened from this, she wasn't just bickering for herself… But she was fighting for me, for the sake of our friendship.

I couldn't take this anymore. I didn't want to just stand here and do nothing. I didn't want to be the burden. I didn't want the guy who needs protection from A-tan. I clenched my fist, and decided to jump into the battle.

"I didn't become friends with her because of her popularity or money… Rather, I don't really care about those. Don't ever question our friendship… Let's go.." I dragged A-tan out of this mess and we ran as fast as we could.

We reached the tree; there, we rested while panting. I turned around and scolded her, "What are you doing?! Fighting with those guys because of me…"

She smiled at me, "Well, it can't be helped since… They said some bad stuff about you…"

Hearing this made me feel warm inside. She'd always fight for me, even though she knew that she could be hurt… I…wanted to protect her..

July 2.

We met in the same spot where we usually hang out. This time, this day was special because it was A-tan's birthday. Today, she invited me to their house; it was my first time. When I reached their house all I could say was 'Wow!' because their mansion was big...as in very big!

"Look! Mother! Father! He is my best friend!" A-tan pointed at me.

I was very nervous to this and immediately bowed, "H-Hi! I am H-Hijikata Toushiro!"

"No need for formalities… I am Vachel... The father of Avril." Vachel-san introduced himself.

"I am Rilliah… The mother of Avril. By the way, thank you for taking care of her!" Rilliah-san said with a smile.

"Ahh! Toushiro! How about school?!" A-tan reminded me.

"Ah! I am late!" I stuttered.

"Toushiro! 8:00 pm in my house kay?"

"Yeah!" Then, I bid a farewell. I dashed out of the mansion.

12:05 pm.

"Damn that teacher! He didn't even wake me up! I'm already late! Moreover it's already July 3rd!" I cursed under my breath as I to ran. Finally, I was getting nearer until I saw something horrible. The mansion was completely ruined. I was shocked by this and was worried about A-tan's condition. Running past the gate, I saw something terrible. Blood was all around the place; corpses were around the mansion. There, I saw A-tan lying with her parents, covered with blood. I hurriedly tried to rescue A-tan but failed… She was frozen by this shock and she couldn't move. I felt sorry for her…

The next day, the whole village were talking about this 'Vendetta'. They said that this Vendetta destroyed and killed many people including the parents of Avril. Hearing this made me surprised. I didn't hesitate to go to our meeting place.

I was panting very hard when I saw her in the tree…crying… It hurt to see her like this… The usual A-tan would greet me with a tomboyish tone. Now, she was crying. I walked towards her.

"Stop… Don't come here… please… don't look…" She said, her voice shaking.

I couldn't take this anymore; I continued to walk. I held her wrist and pull her towards me. That's when, I realized that I was doing this humiliating thing and was about to retreat my hands over her. But, she tightened her grasp all over me and cried silently.

Later at night, A-tan explained all of this. She said that it was 11:59 pm when all clocks stopped. They wondered, why did the clock stopped exactly 11:59? A matter of seconds past, the wall and the ground began to shake. All of the things around them were falling; her parents saw an unfamiliar figure. The two went outside only to find out that the unfamiliar figure was none other than Vendetta. With her stunning crimson eyes and her hands soaked with blood. She didn't hesitate to charge over her father. Her father protected her, causing him to be killed. So her mother had no choice but to seal Vendetta in a cross-shaped necklace. Rilliah-san was a great onymoji; she could seal different kinds of monsters. But this one was a tough one since it costed her life to seal this great Vampire. But before she could seal her, Vendetta killed a lot of villagers and people around her just to protect A-tan.

I was walking A-tan home when she said something.

"Toushiro, can you stop calling me by my first name? Rather, call me Micah…"

I felt very confused by this and asked, "W-Why?"

"Because you could be involved by this mess, now that Vendetta was sealed to me. Maybe, many people will find me, and catch me for this. In order to do that, please act like a stranger towards me. Rather, I am cutting our relationship as friends… I want you to distance yourself to me… In case that I get caught… I will continue to change my name so that the people around me won't get hurt… So, in case that I get to see you in the near future… Please don't call me Avril…"

Hearing these words, it felt like my world shuttered. I couldn't believe what was happening. Tightening my fist, I answered, "No… I won't ever do that… I will protect you so-"

I was interrupted when A-tan pushed me to the side. She received a bullet coming from a certain man in a black suit.

"Avril!" I stood up and rushed towards her. She was hit in the shoulder and it was bleeding like hell. Her t-shirt were already covered by blood. I didn't know what to do, because we were already surrounded by the men.

"Shit…" I muttered under my breath as I gazed at her. Glancing all over the place, I couldn't find any way to save her. Thinking about this, A-tan stood up while holding her wound.

"W-What do you want?" She said.

One of the men grinned and stated, "Come with us, Avril Heatherfilla… No… Vendetta."

A-tan grabbed my wrist and ran as fast as she could, but she failed when another bullet stroked her leg. Causing her to stumble with me, the men surrounded us and held me back. Two of the men started to carry her. As I continued to struggle and shout out her name, the men pressed and fired a gun at my shoulder. Damn it! It hurt!

"Toushiro!" She shouted my name as she continued to struggle in that man's grip.

The men continued to beat me up and I felt like my vision was fading… I couldn't even reach her… Just then, I noticed something in Avril. Something was wrong in her eyes… Was she crying blood?

She removed the cross from the necklace and told me, "Run."

And there… I saw a horrible sight that I couldn't erase from my memories… I saw Vendetta for the first time… Killing people….

The next thing I knew, I woke up in an unfamiliar white room. Tamagoro-san said that I didn't wake up for days; they found me under a….cherry blossom tree... I started to ask where Avril was, but they didn't answer me… Again… I failed again to protect her… I failed again… She saved me again...

Few days past, I was discharge in the hospital. Every day, I went to the tree wherein we always meet. As expected, the tomboy princess who was waiting for me were gone. The one who is willing to skip classes in order to see me were gone. The one who is there to play hide and seek with me and the one who is always first in terms of racing in here.. She is gone… Avril is gone…

"I am always waiting for you. Always remembering the promise we make with each other… Please hurry and come back... I kept looking at the sky, but you weren't there… I'm becoming lonely so hurry up and get here…"

…

The rain hadn't stop and my cigarette was at its limit..

I tried to recall the promise we made to each other, "If you're sad, look at the sky. Whether it's raining cats and dogs, a burning meteor striking, even if the volcano erupts, even the world ends. I would—"

I was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Definitely come and pull you out from this cruel world. It's a promise!" Satsuki held out a grin and thumbs up.

As for me, I was pretty shocked about this. My cigarette fell on the ground.

"You remembered the promise correctly! As expected from the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi!" Satsuki cheered.

I couldn't help but blurt out, "A…Avril."

Hearing this alarmed her; she replied, "Hey! Don't say my name out loud! What if someone heard it?! By the way, Happy Birthday Toushiro! I do have money today, because that idiot perm head paid me a lot! Man, it's too easy to beat that guy! Where do you want to go today? What do you want to do today? It's definitely my treat today!"

I lit another cigarette and smiled, "Then... I want you to be with me this whole day…. Avril."

"Hey! I told you to stop calling me by my whole name! Come on, let's go. I'll let you share my umbrella so go under it already!" She replied.

I went under her umbrella and we began walking in the wet road. Spending time with her made me really happy. It was really one of the best birthday ever…

**This must be a birthday fic for Toushiro! But I didn't made it in time, *cries a river* I'm sorry that this chapter is very long. That's it! Sakakibara Satsuki's true identity is Avril Heatherilla which is the daughter of Vachel and Rilliah Heatherfilla. Who is the owner of some business and currently known world-wide. So, Satsuki is a rich kid but chose to work in the Yorozuya, huh.. I wonder about that. So that's the past between them, seriously had a hard time thinking about this. By the way, I really appreciate the reviews, favorites and follows! Look forward for the next chapter as a new arc will come! Hoho. Thank you for the support!**


	14. Chapter 14: Being caught by the enemies

Chapter 14: Being caught by enemies isn't a good idea at all.

Beta Read by: AL19

"Man, it's raining again…" Gintoki grumbled while looking outside the window. Rain drops continued to pour all over Edo and the Yorozuya hadn't received a job these days. Gintoki sat in his rotating chair while reading his jump. "Man, today is troublesome. Rain is too troublesome. Shinpachi is too troublesome…"

"Don't include me in your complaints!" Shinpachi shouted.

The Yorozuya headquarters were currently experiencing a gloomy atmosphere due to the heavy rain. Ketsuno Ana reported that it'd last a few days before the rain would stop. They didn't received any jobs for the past few days and now they were suffering from hunger.

"Come on, cheer up guys… Soon, we will have a job, so don't worry." Shinpachi cheered.

But the trio just ignored him and continued mourning about this. Shinpachi couldn't take it anymore, so he cheered again, "Soon… I-Independence day will be over, so stop this gloomy atmosphere!"

"Shut up, Glasses…" Kagura retorted.

That made Shinpachi blow up, "Hey! Stop it! Why are you always mocking about my glasses?! And glasses isn't my name at all!"

**_Ding. Dong._**

"Open it, Glasses. That's your only use so hurry up and open it..." Kagura mocked him.

"Shut up will you?! What do you even mean by that?!" Shinpachi yelped and headed for the front door.

Sliding the door open, he witnessed a chest length pink haired girl. This girl was so cute, that Shinpachi began to blush. There were sparkles and flowers all around her. She was wet from the rain; Shinpachi didn't hesitate to let her in.

"Gin-san we have a-"

He was interrupted when Satsuki pointed her katana at him, "Who are you?"

"Umm. Satsuki-san, I-It's Shi—"

"I'm not asking you! That girl… Who are you?!" Satsuki pointed the blade at the pink-haired lady.

Scared about this, the girl hid behind Shinpachi, "I-I'm a customer."

"C-Calm down, Satsuki-san… We will lose a customer if you do that!" Shinpachi warned her.

Satsuki put down her katana, giving the girl a scary look, "Are you really sure that you came as a customer?"

"Y-Yes." The girl replied. They both past by Satsuki as she glared at the girl endlessly. Sighing to this, she returned to the couch with Kagura and Gintoki.

The girl cleared her throat and introduced herself, "I am Sayuri Isumi…"

Satsuki noticed band aids all over her hand. Confused, she asked her, "What's that band aids for?"

"Lately, I was sewing some dresses.. Well, I love sewing so it always pricks my hand." Isumi answered.

"Are you fond of cooking or baking?" Satsuki questioned.

"No… I'm not fond of it... I cannot even cook nor bake!" Isumi replied.

As the discussion got deep, Shinpachi handed a cup of tea to her, "Here's your tea."

Isumi took a sip and started discussing the job, "I need you to return my lost necklace… It was a gift from my mom and dad. But someone stole it and put it in a nearby ship. So I need you to return it to me. I spotted suspicious ships… I-"

But before she could continue her sentence, a loud lightning crashed, causing them to have a black out.

"A black out? Wait here and I'll check the power source... Gin-san, Kagura-chan and Satsuki-san, don't do anything ridiculous!" Shinpachi warned and exited with a candle.

"Ne! Pink-haired bitch! Are you a lefty?" Kagura asked.

"That's rude, calling me a pink haired bitch… I always use my right hand." Isumi chuckled.

"Hey! How much money will you offer us?" Gintoki asked.

"How about 500,000¥?" Isumi smiled.

Hearing the proposal, the duo didn't hesitate; they bowed to her.

"Master, I won't fail this mission." Kagura stated.

"I will bring back that necklace, no matter what." Gintoki stated as well.

Still, Satsuki wasn't satisfied by this. She thought that this girl was hiding something, which could harm them. Finally, the light returned, but the rain didn't stop. So the Yorozuya decided to let Isumi stay for now.

"Man… Independence Day is sure rough… Shinpachi, cook some food already!" Gintoki ordered.

"Could you wait?!" Shinpachi screamed.

"Shinpachi is too slow! Hurry up, you bastard!" Kagura grumbled.

"Don't call me bastard!" Shinpachi yelled back.

Finally, he was done preparing the food. Putting it n the coffee table, the four, plus Isami, gathered.

"My... My... That was a salt water fish, wasn't it?" Isumi pointed out.

"Y-Yeah." Shinpachi nodded.

They all clasped their hands together and started to dig into the food. It was really noisy since Kagura was snatching all of the food from the others' plate. That made the other people angry and wrestle with her.

"Ummm. Shimura-kun, I think you should deep the fish in soy sauce more so that it can taste better." Isumi recommended.

Shinpachi nodded for that recommendation and continued eating. At last, they were done; Isumi illustrated the two ships she saw.

"Give me white paper and a marker, please." Isumi demanded.

Shinpachi handed a piece of paper and a marker to her. She started drawing; using her left hand. Satsuki felt suspicious towards her. After that, Isumi gave the 2 pieces of paper to Gintoki and Satsuki.

"Now... In order to find it easily, you should split into two groups. Use rock-paper-scissors to do that!" Isumi cheered.

It was evening and the moon shined bright over the Kabukichou district. The rain had stopped, so it was a perfect opportunity to do their assigned tasked. The pairs were decided also, Gintoki would go with Kagura, while Shinpachi would go with Satsuki.

Both parties went their separate way. Isumi cheered at them. As the pairs were gone, Isumi chuckled evilly, "Heh…"

* * *

**Shinpachi's POV**

Satsuki-san and I were walking endlessly. Like we just kept walking in the same road. At the same time, there was complete silence. Satsuki-san was acting strange today when she saw Sayuri-san. I didn't know, but something was bugging her. I stared at her endlessly, trying to solve this mystery when Satsuki-san spoke up.

"What?"

"Uhh... Err. Satsuki-san, you seem to act strange today. What happened?" I blurted out.

We stopped on our tracks and she faced me with a serious look.

"Look, Shinpachi. I don't trust that girl… She told five lies to us…" Satsuki-san stated.

When she said that, I frowned at her. I couldn't understand what she was saying. Plus, Satsuki-san really counted those lies? Really, she was amazing.

"Umm. What are you saying? She did give us a job so we should be—" I was interrupted when she reasoned out.

"She didn't give us a job. She gave us a trap. I don't know whom she would like to get among us. I will tell you the five lies. First, she isn't Sayuri Isumi. She was faking her appearance and, at the same time, her name. I saw her red strings under her pink wig. Second, she said that she didn't know how to cook nor bake. But she did advice you about that salt fish. Moreover, she knew that it was salt fish without even tasting it. Third, she said that she uses her right hand, always. But why did she used her left hand in drawing this map. Fourth, this job. Haven't you notice? The maps were completely off. Why in a ship? Why would the necklace be in the ship? Unless, she said that the necklace was being traded in the ship. Fifth, how did she know about your surname? It's very acceptable that she called you 'Shinpachi', or she will reason out that she heard your surname in the whole town. But she didn't say it; she is obviously a liar." Satsuki-san explained all of it.

I was surprised by this. She completely observed Sayuri-san. Moreover, she knew that she was lying. But I couldn't understand why she set a trap for us. Maybe, Satsuki-san was right… Maybe the four of us were being targeted, but why?

"Um. Satsuki-san, if you knew that it was a trap in the beginning… Why would you go in—Wait! You must be thinking that…" I stuttered.

"Yeah, we will be sneaking in that ship. But I'm going to remind you, if something goes off when we sneak into that ship, please run." Satsuki said with a serious tone and walked out, leaving me in deep thoughts.

"Why tell me to run? Why? Maybe—" I thought as I dashed in front of her. Looking upon her red eyes, I stated, "Satsuki-san… You're like my sister and Gin-san is like my brother… Both doing your best on protecting us and never failing to let us smile. You're just like Gin-san, when trouble comes… He didn't hesitate to protect us even though we knew it was too dangerous. So… Don't ever tell me that when trouble times comes, I won't be able to protect you."

She gave out a loud laugh. Making me feel embarrasssed, after all that lecture…

She ruffled her hair and sighed, "Don't stare at me like that… Just like you said, I am like your sister. Big sisters always protect little brothers, right?"

After saying those words, she walked out again. I started to feel that she was like Gin-san. Running off like that and the next thing we knew, he already saved us without us knowing… Always thinking of us…

"Satsuki-san, please tell me…"

She turned around to face me, "Huh?"

"What would be the signs when Vendetta took over you?" I asked that terrible question, knowing that she didn't want to talk about that, but still… I wanted to protect her…

She chuckled again.

"Come on! I'm being serious here! Stop laughing already!" I shouted at her.

"Sorry! Sorry! Fine, I will tell you... When I started to cry blood, that was the very first transformation of Vendetta. However, when I started to cry black ones… Either the two of them, please just run. Because not even Toushiro could stopped me. No one can stop me… Come on let's go! We will be sneaking on that ship!" She pointed at a ship in the arbor.

I glanced upon the said ship, but still.. I kept on wondering, 'Why is she always telling us to run away?!' But, Hijikata-san saw that side... And he couldn't even save her… I ruffled my hair, knowing that I should clear these words out of my head. Now I've calmed down. For now, I needed to focus on protecting Satsuki-san.

The two of us sneaked onto the ship. It was very tiresome, but I couldn't believe that Satsuki-san was really used to this. She climbed like a monkey on the ship. As for me, I didn't know what to do here! Finally, we were able to sneak upon the said ship. Currently, we were in a certain dark space and it was really congested here. Satsuki-san crawled slowly as I manage to keep up with her. After that, we slid down and saw the deck.

"Finally, we are here, Satsu—" I was stopped when Satsuki-san pushed me to the side.

"Wait! Satsuki-san, it-" My eyes widened when I saw Satsuki-san dodge the bullets, using her katana.

"Really? An intruder now? As expected from her…" A blonde girl with a pink outfit was revealed under the moonlight. When I saw this, I knew already what ship we have sneaked in…

_It was the Kihetai._

* * *

**Normal POV.**

When they slid down the pipe, they finally reached the deck. Just then, Satsuki feel a presence behind their backs. So she didn't hesitate to push Shinpachi, unsheathe her katana and block it. Under the moonlight, there, Satsuki saw another blonde woman. Totally, she was the exact bitch that Satsuki really hated. Blonde girl, wearing pink skirt and tube and boots. She knew that the battle was awaiting. So she unsheathed another katana and held it in her hand.

"You know what, I hate plain girls like you." Matako pointed her gun to her.

"I see… I'm not asking your opinion, though. But, I hate blonde bitches who wears tube, skirts and boots…" After Satsuki said those words, Matako instantly fired her gun to Satsuki, but she constantly dodged it.

"Dance…" She said the word as she began on firing bullets at her. Obviously, she continued dodging, and she jumped in the air.

"You're wide open, girl!" She shouted at her and continued to fire, but Satsuki just slashed it, using her katanas. Immediately, she landed, about to pierce her. Her ribbon fell because of the bullets and now she was really pissed.

Satsuki pinned her down with her katana, piercing her left cheek. Satsuki smile grotesquely to her, "You know what…. I don't even know how to dance, so how will I? Also… You even destroyed my ribbon! My hair is getting in my way, you bitch!"

Shinpachi went closer to them as Satsuki demanded, "Now tell me, who was that girl you sent? What is your objective?

She smirked at Satsuki, "Like hell I'll tell you... Senpai!"

The spotlight was turned to the trio. Satsuki knew that this was really dangerous. As they could see, there were several men surrounding them with katanas. Without noticing, Matako counterattacked by kicking her in the chin. After that, she somersaulted and fired her gun.

Because of this, Satsuki needed to push Shinpachi out of the way, and roll to the nearest hiding spot.

"Satsuki-san, this is bad! This ship that we sneaked in belongs to the Kihetai!" Shinpachi stuttered.

"Ehhhh? What is Kihetai?" Satsuki innocently asked.

"What kind of brain do you have?!" Shinpachi cried.

Again, there were bullets being launched at them. Satsuki found this to be hard. Clicking her tongue, she ordered Shinpachi to leave, and say it to Gintoki. But Shinpachi refused to leave her.

Sighing, Satsuki tossed her katana to him and said, "Well, if you don't want to leave then I'll just make you leave. For the meantime, you need to fight. Use that katana."

After saying that, she jumped over, and dashed over the crowd. Without her katana because it broke when she pierced Matako, she fought with her fists and continued.

As for Shinpachi, he held the katana and fought also. The men were no use for them since they were strong. Matako knew that their forces were beginning to fall, so she focused her gun to Shinpachi's knee and fired.

As for Shinpachi, he didn't know that he was being targeted. So, Satsuki made a move and kicked him out.

"Wait! Satsu—" His eyes widened when he saw that Satsuki received the bullet. Her knee was now bleeding lot, so he didn't hesitate to approach her.

"Shinpachi…" Grabbing a random sword, she slashed the group of men behind them, "I told you to leave and say this situation to Gintoki, right?!"

"I won't leave, Satsuki-san. No matter how many times you tell me, I won't leave!" Shinpachi screamed.

Suddenly, a random voice was heard all over the deck. Hearing this voice made Satsuki scared and angry. She knew that this was the worst situation she'd ever been in. Gazing above, there she saw an old enemy. Blue hair with crimson psychotic eyes and that large grin on his face.

"Yo. Satsuki-chan. It's pleasure to meet you..." Alsiel grinned widely, seeing Satsuki's surprised face.

"Why are you here?!" Satsuki hissed.

"My… My… You should be worried first about your companion…" He teased while snapping his fingers.

Satsuki immediately faced Shinpachi, "Shinpachi!" There, she saw Shinpachi lying unconscious. Clenching her fist, "You bullshit!"

She was about to approach the unconscious boy when someone stabbed her at the back. Blood continued to trickle from her left side as she faced the one who stabbed her slowly.

"Okay, that's enough, I daresay." A teal-haired guy with headphones and glasses stood there.

Satsuki grinned at him, "Not bad."

* * *

"Gin-chan! Why did we fail to get that necklace?!" Kagura asked while stomping the ground.

"It's because of your stupidness! How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't barge in and get that necklace!" Gintoki snarled.

"But… The men there said that there's no necklace there! Or maybe, Shinpachi and Satsuki-chan were the ones who got it! Damn them, getting the glory all by themselves!" Kagura clicked her tongue.

"I wonder about that…"

"Huh? Gin-chan, getting historical aren't you, uh-huh!" Kagura teased.

"It's hysterical! You know!" Gintoki shouted back and gazed upon the full moon.

**Yehey! Another arc made from me. Ohhh. Shinpachi and Satsuki were in trouble! Let's just hope that Gintoki and Kagura went to save them. Anyway, who is that mysterious girl? Wait for my next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading! Hoping for your continuous support!**

**-Chii.**


	15. Chapter 15: Its good worrying about

Chapter 15: Its good worrying about others but it can cause terrible things also

Beta Read by AL19

It had been a day, but Satsuki and Shinpachi hadn't returned to the Yorozuya. The retorting glasses and the nagging woman were both gone. The Yorozuya became gloomier because of this atmosphere. If you would include the rain outside, the atmosphere here was really dead. Gintoki was reading his JUMP - as usual - and as for Kagura, she couldn't help but feel worried about the two.

"Gin-chan…Satsuki-chan didn't come home today…Also, Shinpachi didn't come today… I think we need to find them." Kagura said.

Gintoki dug his nose and replied, "Maybe they were stuck in the toilet so they both couldn't come.. Let them be!"

"Gin-chan, you don't even worry about your wife and glasses!" Kagura scolded.

"Who the heck is my wife?! Also, I don't wear glasses, idiot!" Gintoki retorted.

"Gin-san, this is bad!" Otae reported, coming out of nowhere.

"Hey! Don't go and barge in others houses!" Gintoki angrily said.

But Otae completely ignored the complaining Gintoki and proceeded, "Shin-chan didn't come home! He didn't even say it to me? Is he here?"

"Anego, Satsuki-chan and Shinpachi weren't here also..." Kagura blurted out, making Otae frown.

"Calm down… Maybe they weren't finished claiming that necklace." Gintoki reasoned.

"No! Shinpachi was with Satsuki-chan, so it will be easy as pie, but-" Kagura was unable to continue her sentence when Otae punched him hard.

"Gin-san, come and think of it, Shin-chan and Satsuki-san aren't back. As his sister, suggesting me to calm down isn't an option. I won't just sit here and do nothing. I'll find them." Otae said and ran off, leaving him and Kagura alone.

"Gin-chan! If you don't want to look for them, then I will look! Let's go Sadaharu! Let's leave that idiot here, yes?" Kagura declared while leaving with Sadaharu.

Silence was the only word to describe this atmosphere. Since Gintoki was the only one left, he sat on his rotating chair and dug his nose.

"What a bunch of idiots…"

* * *

"Hey! Are they awake already?!" Matako asked the two men.

"Not yet." They both answered in unison.

Matako gave out a grumpy look and stormed out of the group. Confused, Bansai asked, "Where are you going, I daresay?"

"It's obvious, Bansai-senpai! I'm going to wake those idiots!" Matako yelped.

"Then I should go with you, I daresay." Bansai and Takechi stood up, following Matako. While the three were walking, Bansai couldn't help but feel amazed on what show Satsuki pulled last night.

**Flashback.**

"Okay, that's enough, I daresay." A teal-haired guy with headphones and glasses stood there.

Satsuki grinned at him, "Not bad. But… Take your damn sunglasses off to see where you are stabbing at!" After saying those words, she somersaulted over Bansai to kick him in the face, causing his sunglasses to have a crack. After that, she ran over to Shinpachi and carried him. When Matako saw this, she didn't hesitate to fire bullet at her knees again.

The bullet clashed at her knee, causing her to fall down with Shinpachi. Just then, the men were about to touch her when Satsuki knocked them off using a random katana. Spatting blood all over the place, she stood up and started to run, even though it hurt.

When Matako was about to fire another bullet, Satsuki turned and threw the katana over her, "Stop firing bullets to me, you bitch!"

Fighting endlessly in the ship with several men, even though she was wounded. She needed to get off of this ship to save Shinpachi.

She was about to completely escape from the ship when a short, black haired man with dark-purple highlights, stood there and immediately stabbed her. His left eye had bandages; he wore a purple yukata. Wearing his terrible smirk, he retreated his bloody katana over her, "Play time is enough, girl."

Satsuki's vision began to fade and she fell unto unconsciousness.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

Finally, Shinpachi awoke from his deep slumber, only to find out that he and Satsuki were held captive. Their wrists and ankles were tied by some chains. Nervously stuttering, he heard a voice from his side.

"Shinpachi! Shinpachi!"

He glanced over at Satsuki and saw something horrible. Bandages were all over her body and he didn't even know where it came from. Never hesitating to ask, he parted his lips, "Satsuki-san, what happened?!"

Satsuki stared at him, dumbfounded, and chuckled, "This is nothing, don't worry!"

Suddenly, the door opened. Spotting three familiar people, her expression turned bitter. As the two came closer, Matako didn't hesitate to pull Satsuki's hair, "Hey! Good Morning!"

A smirk crept up Satsuki's features, and immediately, she spat, "Yo. Good Morning, bitch."

Matako was pissed by this and brought out her gun, "I'll kill you!"

Takechi didn't hesitate to grab Matako's arms and tell her to calm down, "Calm down! That's a beauty!"

"Oh shut up! You're just a lolicon!" Matako yelped.

"I'm not a lolicon, I'm a feminist!" Takenchi exclaimed.

"Shut up! I'm 17 years old, and I'm no longer a little girl!" Satsuki retorted.

After a few minutes, Matako finally calmed down. But still, Satsuki's expression didn't change. She was still wearing her bitter expression.

"What's your goal?!" Satsuki asked while struggling in the chains.

Suddenly, a wild voice came out of nowhere. And when Satsuki heard this, she knew it was one of the people she despised the most. Seeing Alsiel in the room made Satsuki angry and struggle more.

"Isn't it obvious, Satsuki-chan?" Alsiel said.

When Shinpachi saw the expression Satsuki held, he couldn't help but think, 'Who is this person?'

"If you need me then there is no use of dragging Shinpachi here! Release him!" Satsuki demanded.

But the group ignored her demand. Just then, Alsiel remembered something and spoke up, "Hey. Your leader said to torture her, but not kill her."

After saying those words, he bid a farewell to them. Satsuki couldn't stand this; she screamed his name multiple times. Hearing Alsiel's demand, the group formed a small circle and talked about this.

"I want to torture that girl! I really want to!" Matako squealed.

"I won't do anything, I'll just watch, I daresay." Bansai declared.

"No, I don't want to torture her. She's a beauty!" Takechi argued.

The trio started arguing about this matter. As for the duo, they were finding ways on how to escape this mess; they didn't have any time to take their attention to the arguing group. But it was too late, because they had already decided on what they would do to them.

"Shinpachi… Listen... I will protect you... I won't let them land a hair to you." Satsuki stated with anger all over her face.

The group started on their task and tortured them. The first one would be Satsuki, but before they started, Satsuki asked a favor, "Hey… If you're going to torture me, just take all of it to me. Don't do it to Shinpachi."

The group didn't respond; they proceeded to what they were doing. Seeing this made Shinpachi frown and yelp, "Hey! Please stop!"

They tried all the things on her like wiping and such. Blood continue to drip from her. Few minutes later, Satsuki reached her limit and head-butted Takechi (currently it was his turn) who tortured her, "It freakin' hurts you bald head!"

Both heads bled blood. Bansai was very surprised by this and noted, "Her song is interesting."

"Man, forget about her! She is too tough! Proceed to that glasses man!" Matako pointed at Shinpachi.

Hearing this made Satsuki struggle from the chains and yelped, "I told you to torture me all you can but don't do it to Shinpachi! Hey! Answer me, you bitch!"

They completely ignored her and proceed to torture him. Matako whipped Shinpachi hard and because of this, his wounds were present all over his body. The blue haired girl pleaded to just turn it over to her and not to Shinpachi. But they never listened to her demands; they continued to whip him hard. Matako passed the whip to Takechi and was about to whip him until someone gripped his hand very hard.

All of them looked upon Satsuki and saw something very drastic. Her left hand was free from the chains. She lifted her face up and made a furious expression.

"I told you to stop, didn't I?" She smiled sadistically. Without noticing, her hand shifted to his neck and started choking him.

Shinpachi's eyes widened. Seeing this made Shinpachi shocked; he thought, 'This isn't Satsuki-san anymore! This is Vendetta!'

Coming to his senses, he noticed blood from her eyes. It made him remember what Satsuki told her that night. He immediately screamed, "Satsuki-san! Satsuki-san! Red blood! Vendetta is going to take over if this happens!"

Satsuki laughed like a witch and stared at Shinpachi in the corner of her eye, "Shut up, I'm having fun here, you wrench."

'Her eyes were turning crimson...She's no longer herself…' Shinpachi thought.

Matako was surprised by this. She immediately came to rescue Takechi from her grip. As for Shinpachi, he resumed his screaming until Satsuki returned to herself. Finally, she released Takechi from her grip and was shocked on what she saw.

"Bansai-senpai! Hurry and grab a rope to tie that girl..." Matako ordered while helping Takechi.

Luckily, Bansai heard it and immediately complied. Tying Satsuki's right wrist, they heard Alsiel's voice, "Ohhh. As expected from Satsuki-chan, you're really going to snap. Come on, let's go before Satsuki-chan will turn into a…_**demon**_."

"Satsuki-san isn't a demon, you bastard!" Shinpachi shouted.

They ignored his yell and left the place. It was again dark and silent. Shinpachi glanced at her, feeling sorry about this. He tried to calm her down, but failed.

"I'm sorry, Shinpachi. I snapped. I didn't want to see any people suffering in front of me." Satsuki smiled at him.

Even though things got worse, Satsuki never failed to smile despite what happened a while ago, "Shinpachi, I promise that I will take you out of here. But for the meantime, I want you to listen to me."

Shinpachi nodded at this and she started…

* * *

It was evening already, but the rain continuously fell from the sky. Kagura hadn't return to the Yorozuya, so Gintoki decided to find her.

"Man, if I don't find Kagura, baldie will kill me." Gintoki complained as he stroll down the bridge until he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. It was Sayuri Isumi.

"Good Evening. I forgot to drop by a while ago. Here, I'll give you my payment. The duo already found the necklace, so thank you." Isumi smiled at him while giving him the bag.

When Isumi handed the bag to Gintoki, he immediately noticed something and let out a smirk, "I'm sorry, but I think money isn't enough to bring my companions back…"

This realization made Isumi smile sadistically. She threw her wig and clothes off. Her real name was Anazawa Kana. Kana had red hair that was tied in a mess up style. She wore a purple kimono that draped over her left shoulder. Carrying her spear with her, she pointed it to Gintoki, "My… I thought you were an idiot. But, when did you realize?"

He scratche the back of his hair and replied, "Are you an idiot? Your hair was sticking out of your wig."

"Ehhh?! Damn that headphone freak! I told him to put my wig on properly! Damn it!" She spat, "Anyway, since I came far from this, I won't let you interrupt Cyclops plan!"

She charged over to Gintoki with her spear and constantly waved it at him. Fortunately, Gintoki blocked it with his wooden sword and asked, "Hey weirdo! What is really your objective?"

A smirk formed to her lips, "I told you… My necklace is lost." Emphasizing the word necklace, Gintoki remembered Satsuki's necklace. He immediately grabbed her spear and used his wooden sword to slash her off. But he failed in doing this since Kana jumped over it and instantly grabbed her spear to pierce his shoulder. Gintoki manage to dodge the incoming spear and turned his body to her, only to realize that he'd been stabbed in the hip.

"I am not a newbie here, so stop playing with your wooden sword already." After saying those words, Kana immediately received a strong force coming from Gintoki's sword.

"Where's that damn flat board and Shinpachi?!" Gintoki questioned as he jumpd over her, "I'm not going to play easy with you just because you are a girl."

"Like hell, I knew about them… Maybe he knows..." Earning a light grin from her, Gintoki heard someone's voice coming from his back. And he knew it was really from him.

"T-Takasugi?"

When he was about to turn around to see him, he was stabbed again by her spear, "My… Hearing things? I really love to imitate his—"

She was cut when Gintoki smashed her with his sword, "Hey, don't mess up with me. I am serious here."

"Hey, that hurts! You're not a gentleman! No wonder you aren't dating any girl!" She yelped.

"Oh shut up! And how did you know that I am not dating any girl?!" Gintoki shouted back.

"Well, because I told her you are an idiot and that won't pass." Another voice came up and it didn't hesitate to slash his back with his sword. The next thing Gintoki knew, he fell from the bridge and saw Takasugi with his psychotic grin, "T-Takasugi."

On the other side, Kagura saw what happened and called out Gintoki's name, "Gin-chan!" She was enraged by this; she fired bullets at the two, but Kana slashed all of them. They both departed from the bridge, leaving Gintoki in the river.

Kagura jumped over the bridge and headed to Gintoki, "Oi! Gin-chan, get a grip! G-Gin-chan!"

* * *

"S-Satsuki-san, wha-what are you saying?" Shinpachi stuttered.

"Enough blabbering. I can get you out of here!" Satsuki hissed and immediately struggled with the rope. Luckily, it was ripped, because that rope wasn't really new. Her left hand was now free. Now she tried her luck on the other one by struggling to it. She was also lucky that it got pierced. Maybe because she turned psychotic a while go so it was just easy to break out. Now that she was able to get free in the chains, she chopped of the chains that were binding Shinpachi's wrists and ankles. After doing that, her vision faded, and she passed out.

"H-Hey! Satsuki-san, get a grip!" Shinpachi approached.

Satsuki tried to sit up straight with her pale face and smiled, "I-I'm okay. Maybe, I'm just tired that's all. Shinpachi, do not hesitate, go now."

"Wh-What about you, Satsuki-san?!" Shinpachi stuttered.

"I told you to leave without me, didn't I?! They're targeting me so this is the best way! I won't let anyone get involve in my problem!" Satsuki shouted angrily.

To her surprise, Shinpachi held his arm out and helped her stand up, "I won't leave you. I will never! Because you're also one of my family! Didn't I say that you're like my older sister in the Yorozuya?! So, I will escape with you! We will go back to our home."

"Shi-Shinpachi… That's impossible! If you get involved in this, I will—"

"Stop saying unnecessary things, Satsuki-san!" Shinpachi shouted.

In his words, she shut her mouth and Shinpachi continued to walk to the door. Finally, they reached the door and it automatically opened it. Just then, Satsuki earned a stabbed in her right upper part of the body. She spat blood as Shinpachi felt shocked by this. He violently retreated his katana to her and fell unconscious to the floor, Shinpachi called out her name numerous of times.

"Too bad, you won't escape alive." Takasugi said with a smirk. The guards, plus Matako and Takechi, surrounded them with weapons. The glasses man sweated hard while staring at Satsuki, who was covered in blood. Takasugi turned his back to the duo and positioned his pipe within his lips, "Take the girl in 'that' room, the operation will start now. _**Summoning Vendetta**_."

The men complied and immediately carried Satsuki to a separate room. As for Shinpachi, Matako was the one in charge of him. She immediately imprisoned him there. He couldn't help but get teary-eyed in this situation. He screamed Satsuki's name multiple of times but Matako just shoved her gun right into his face, "Screaming won't do, brat."

Matako immediately left the room and locked him inside. Much to his dismay, he was already losing hope and was utterly appalled by this. Now that Satsuki was in danger, and he was held captive here. There were no signs of escape in here. But, he chose to not give up and continuously bumped the door, "Open the door, you bastards!"

The full moon shined brightly all over Edo, but it wasn't so great for the Yorozuya.

**I finished this story exactly 3:00 AM and I was like 'Hey! My eye bags got larger again, welcome to the family!' *Ehem* Anyway, man this is bad! If they don't do anything, Vendetta will completely be summon! This arc gave me chills! Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I really love you from the bottom of my throbbing heart and from the bottom of my dark eye bags! Oh yeah! Yey, the mysterious girl was revealed. And yes, she was my OC in my upcoming Takasugi x OC fan fiction so if ever I manage to publish it don't forget to drop by! By the way, she is her name came from Hanazawa Kana. Anyway, that's all!**

**AL19: Thought so…. Hahahaha. I'll just remove the 'H'! **

**-Chii-chan!**


	16. Chapter 16: Beware of doing bad things

Chapter 16: Beware of doing bad things to others because it will come back and bite you in return.

Beta Read by AL19

Gintoki didn't know how much time passed since he lost consciousness. Was it minutes? Hours? Days? Years? Decades? That sounded like an exaggeration, but he didn't really know. The last thing he knew was when he saw Takasugi with his absurd smirk. He couldn't comprehend on what was happening now, so he decided to open up his eyes. Lifting his eyelids, he saw an unfamiliar white ceiling. There, a certain vermilion head popped out on his side, screaming his name endlessly, "Gin-chan! Gin-chan! Finally you're awake!"

Somehow, he managed to sit up straight; he gazed upon Kagura. Registering something on his mind, he snapped and asked her a question, "Oi. Kagura, where am I?"

Kagura chewed on her sukonbu, "Of course, in the hospital, uh-huh!"

When she said those words, he instantly snapped, "Hey! Where did you get the money to pay the hospital bill?!"

Kagura opened another pack of sukonbu and chewed it, "It's obvious, the money scattered in the broken bridge, uh-huh!"

Gintoki manage to breathe comfortably. But somehow, it didn't turn out right, so he asked another question, "Oi. Kagura, where's the remaining money?"

Kagura pointed at a table full of sukonbu and replied, "It was spend in the Suko—"

She couldn't continue her sentence, because Gintoki slapped her hard, "Brat! Now what should we do?!" That was worth their whole lives; they could even live in a mansion, but Kagura just spent it in an irrelevant way.

The red mark was still present on her face. Holding it gently, she complained, "Hey! Gin-chan, that hurt, uh-huh! By the way, haven't you forgot something, yes?!"

Gintoki lifted up a brow and started to scratch the back of his head, trying to remember what Kagura was trying to point out. After a few seconds, he finally remembered.

"There's no time on laying in that comfortable bed, Satsuki-chan and Shinpachi are in danger, uh-huh!" Kagura blurted out.

"I know, I know. Got to move out already!" Gintoki said, trying to get off the bed. The wounds that are made last night were not fully healed, but he didn't have time to waste. He needed to save them before anything happened.

Kagura threw Gintoki's clothes to him and smiled, "The doctor reminded me that I shouldn't let you escape; if I do, I'm really an idiot! Really, I'm just trying to help the idiot escape from this room! I guess I am a true idiot here, uh-huh! Quick, put that freaking kimono on already! I'll be waiting for you outside of this hospital, yes?"

In those words, she instantly left the room with her parasol. He couldn't help but smirk to this; he changed his clothes.

Few minutes later, he found himself sprinting over the doctors and nurses. They immediately found out that he escaped and now, they were chasing after him. Finally, he was able to reach the exit. There, he saw Kagura, waiting for him.

"You took very long, idiot! Come on, let's go, Sadaharu!" Kagura called.

Sadaharu responded and ran to them. The two immediately hopped over him and departed.

* * *

The ship was very peaceful and silent. No signs of noise were heard there. Kana and Shinsuke arrived in the ship just a few hours ago. After that dreadful scene with Shinpachi and Satsuki, the two went straight to the kitchen to relax. Kana sat in the chair with her legs on top of the table, feeling like a boss. As for Shinsuke, he sat across from her and positioned his pipe within his lips. The atmosphere was very awkward. Because of this atmosphere, Kana wasn't comfortable with it and started to break the ice.

"Hey, Cyclops! Why don't you just pull the necklace off? That will save time and energy!" Kana asked while peeling an orange and chewed it whole.

Takasugi exhaled some smokes from his mouth and said, "I don't want to rush things, plus…" he threw a nearby knife to her. But she just dodged it swiftly while eating a bunch of sweets that obviously came out of nowhere.

"I told you several times; don't call me that name, Kana." Shinsuke continued.

"Ehh, you really told me that? Well, I obviously _**did not know**_~." Kana tilted her head while emphasizing the word 'did not know.' Obviously, she was taunting him. But it wasn't really funny to him, he knew that she was taunting him. Again, he threw another knife that came out of nowhere...again. Dodging it again, she put her fingers in her mouth while raising a brow.

"Look, you're hurting your darling!" She pouted, "You said you wouldn't hurt me but you are hurting me! Your cute girlfriend is pissed now! You said that…" She chuckled and imitated Shinsuke's voice, "I will protect you, even if it costs my life…It's because I love you."

After imitating his voice, she immediately laughed her gut out. Slamming the table like forever, Shinsuke exhaled smokes from his mouth and teased her, "Then tell me who that blushing girl is when I said those words? Who is that girl who told me that she loved me also? Tell me…"

In those words, she instantly shut her mouth and started to blush, "Ehhh... Umm... Ohhh. I forgot… Who was that girl again? Ahahahahaha… Oh! By the way!"

She completely changed the subject, starting another one, "Why were you in the bridge when I was fighting with Sakata?"

Shinsuke smirked at her, "I knew that you'd lose to that idiot."

Hearing those words made her angry, "Huh?! Why would I lose to that guy? But I do admit; he is strong!"

Shinsuke leaned against her and raised her chin towards him, "I told you right, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

Their faces were a few inches away. Kana could feel Shinsuke's breath. It made her blush really hard, so she pushed him away. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she stormed out of the room, "I-I am n-not happy at all, idiot!"

A smirk crept up Shinsuke's features while he exhaled some smoke again.

Meanwhile at Shinpachi's case, he didn't stop slamming the door until it opened. Giving up was never an option to him. For now, his priorities were getting out of here and saving Satsuki. That was all he could think about. Bumping it again, suddenly, a huge boom was heard inside the ship. It swayed numerous of times, making Shinpachi fall and roll. It was just like having an earthquake here. To his surprise, the door jammed open because of this force. Luckily, the guards weren't there, so Shinpachi didn't hesitate. He went to Satsuki's place.

* * *

A loud boom was heard; the men went to Shinsuke and informed him.

"Shinsuke-sama, there were two people who hijacked this place!" The men reported.

Shinsuke smirked to this and immediately replied, "Prepare 'that' ship, we will move out."

"B-But Shinsuke-sama, there were just two people, including a huge dog! It's just easy to annihilate them!" The men said.

"Exactly, there were just three. But when you include that person, all hell will break loose. Also, I will test Vendetta's power to kill that person off." Shinsuke said and left them.

Meanwhile at the ship's deck, the rain began to pour again as the three familiar figures hijacked the place. People were completely surprised by this; they positioned their katanas at them.

"Hello, this is the Yorozuya... We forgot some people here so can we get them back?" Gintoki stated with an attentive manner.

"Just who the hell are you?!" The men shouted.

"Don't make us repeat, uh-huh! Where is Shinpachi and Satsuki-chan? If you don't bring them here in 10 seconds all heads are going to fly, uh-huh!" Kagura positioned her parasol at the men.

The men charged at them, but Kagura, Gintoki, and Sadaharu knocked them off. Several hits, kicks, punches were landed upon the men, causing them to be unconscious. Gintoki decided on something, "Hey! Kagura, go find Shinpachi and Satsuki!"

"What about you, Gin-chan?" Kagura asked.

"Don't worry about me! Find them!" Gintoki cried.

"Fine, but in exchange, buy me some Sukonbu, uh-huh!" Kagura declared and dashed off.

"How dare you say that! Don't you have enough sukonbu?!" Gintoki shouted.

Kagura didn't hear him; instead, she ignored it and went to locate the two. The fight between the men and Gintoki was intense until all of them were killed. Seeing this made Gintoki surprised; he didn't even do anything, but why did all the bodies fell to the ground with their blood? Did his wooden sword kill people now? He kept on questioning himself until Alsiel showed up with a creepy smile in his face.

"Huh? Aren't you the molester that attacked Satsuki in the middle of the night?" Gintoki teased.

Hearing this made Alsiel smiled more, "Heh, now I'm a molester? Like I will have any interest with that girl's body. Moreover, I am interested on her jewelry lying on her neck."

Gintoki didn't hesitate to charge at him. He slashed his sword towards him, "Hey Mr. Molester… What did you do to her?"

Alsiel blocked it using his bloody hands and smirked, "Hmmm. Let's see, maybe torturing her and releasing Vendetta at this moment…"

Gintoki held his hand and landed his sword over his neck with great force, "You bastard!"

* * *

Finally, Shinpachi arrived in the room where Satsuki was held captive. He exhaled deeply and began to march towards the door. He was about to bump the door again when she spoke up.

"Don't come in… If you come inside and save me, you'll be killed."

Somehow, he couldn't help but feel worried about her. He instantly slammed the door multiple of times, "Satsuki-san! Why?! Open the door!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Eh? Why are you apologizing, Satsuki-san? Satsuki-san!" Shinpachi called.

"I'm sorry that I failed to protect you… I'm sorry for dragging you into this place, I am such an idiot…"

Shinpachi slammed his fist against the door and yelped, "Satsuki-san, you didn't do anything wrong! I was the one who failed to protect you! I told you, we will escape here together! We are a family right? Families always help each other! So open the damn door already!"

"Family, huh? It makes me really happy that someone is cherishing me like this. Although I don't even deserve this love… I'm really thankful, Shinpachi… Thank you for treating me as your family… I.. am... really, thank you…"

"What are you saying, Satsuki-san? The real fun is about to start! Open the door already! Please… Don't make me feel like an idiot here…" Shinpachi slowly slid down the floor while slamming it gently.

"I'm really glad I met you… So, I want you to do my last request for the Yorozuya…"

"W-What are you saying? Last?! Don't say it was the last!" Shinpachi cried.

"They are here… Gintoki, Kagura and Sadaharu are here. They are the ones causing this ruckus. In any time, maybe one of them will find you here. So, here is my last request… Tell them that... those creepy bastards already took me and ran away. Or maybe you can tell them that I already died... Or whatever the reason is, just escape from here..."

"I absolutely won't accept it! I won't accept it! I won't accept! Satsuki-san, you're already part of the Yorozuya! Don't make some foolish request already! Open the door!" Tears began to fall from his eyes as he continued to slam the door. With his voice already cracking, he didn't really gave up and continued to slam the door. Although, his hands were already becoming red because of this. Still, he wouldn't give up.

"We will escape here! Don't give up already, Satsuki-san! This isn't you! It is possible so come on and open the door!" He cried.

"It is impossible! Impossible… Remember what I told you a while ago? Leave without me… Please… I want to save you guys.. Don't hesitate, please…."

"Satsuki-san! Please, open the damn door before it is too late… Hey… Answer me…" Shinpachi pleaded with his wounded hand. He continued to slam the door until Satsuki came out. But it was really impossible for her to open it since she was chained in there and the ritual was progressing.

"You know what… I really love the Yorozuya… Even though, Gintoki was very stupid… Even though, Kagura is very naughty… Even though, you are always rattling there… I really love you guys… Please escape… I don't want it to happen again… I don't want to see it… Please… save yourselves… I don't even care about myself already…"

"Satsuki-san! I won't leave until you come out of there! If you really love us, then you don't want to see one of us crying before you, right? So, please open it already!" Shinpachi pleaded yet again.

"I told you to leave already, you idiot! Why don't you just listen to me?! Please… If I was by your sides, your lives would be in trouble! I don't care what happens to me, you are very precious to me. I don't want anyone die in front of me!"

"Please stop being selfless, Satsuki-san… Why don't you think about our situations? We want to be with you! So what if it is dangerous? So what if our lives were in the line?! So what?! We just want to be with you, that's all!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

Satsuki chuckled from this, despite all of his sermons. He really didn't fail to rattle again, "Shinpachi… you're too late already… Very late…"

"Satsuki-san?" Shinpachi asked.

"Oi. Shinpachi, what are you doing there? Getting historical? It doesn't suit you, uh-huh!" Kagura cracked a smile and walked towards him.

"It's hysterical, Kagura-chan…" Shinpachi corrected while wiping his tears away.

"Shinpachi, is Satsuki-chan here?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, hurry! Before Satsuki-san turns into Vendetta!" Shinpachi pointed out.

"Listen, Satsuki-chan! I will get you out of here! Answer me, Satsuki-chan!" Kagura shouted.

_"Die."_

When Kagura was about to blow up the door, the door had already been blown up completely, causing them to drag in the impact. The two immediately tried to sit up when they saw a horrible thing in front of them. An unfamiliar figure stood up before them, smiling at them wickedly.

Some men noticed this and immediately ran up to that unfamiliar person. When she saw this, she immediately dashed towards them. Squishing their heads on the wall while blood fell from their faces. She smiled at this tremendous scene.

"Wh-What is that?" Kagura asked with her eyes wide open.

"V-Vendetta?"

Kagura immediately stood up and sprinted towards Vendetta, but she quickly held her leg and smiled at her, "Too early, little girl." And cracked, Vendetta broke her leg, causing Kagura to cry out in pain. Seeing this made Shinpachi alarmed.

He dashed over her, "Give Satsuki-san ba—"

But before he could finish his sentence, Vendetta placed a kick to his stomach, causing him to spit out some blood. The two were utterly shocked by this. This wasn't the Satsuki that they knew; this was completely her opposite. Vendetta held both of their heads up high and threw them in a random direction. Of course, with her pestering smile. After throwing them like garbage, she left the hallway, leaving the two injured.

Meanwhile at Gintoki and Alsiel's fight, rain drops continued to fall as Gintoki was already bleeding. As for Alsiel, he had a few scratches all over him but it wasn't much for him. The silver-headed man was about to charge towards him when he saw an unfamiliar person on top of the ship.

With her long black hair and striking crimson eyes. Wearing a black gothic outfit filled with blood, she held out a serious, but teasing look. Alsiel couldn't help but gaze upon it as well; he did have fun since they succeeded. Vendetta placed her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes. In a split second, Vendetta was already behind Alsiel and…

_Crack…_

She twisted his head. Seeing this made Gintoki shocked as he saw his opponent fall down with his opponents head in a 360 degrees position. Vendetta smirked at him.

"Nice to meet you, Satsuki-san's hero."

In this words, he knew what'd happen next… He would fight to redeem Satsuki back…

**As of 2:34 AM, I declared that I gladly finished this chapter. Another eye bags sprang under my eye, let's greet them. Woooo. This is a trembling chapter I cannot help but be tense in here! Also, I added some Takasugi x Kana moments to have fun. Anyway, thank you for the support. I need to go to bed now! Byeee.**

**-Chii**


	17. Chapter 17: Crying doesn't mean

**This will be a long chapter. Enjoy!**

**Beta Read by AL19!**

Chapter 17: Crying doesn't mean that the person is weak, it means that the person has a heart.

It didn't stop raining for hours since the trio hijacked the ship. Now, Gintoki met the one who was inside Satsuki's necklace. With her crimson eyes and hideous smile, she brought out the cross-shaped necklace to him.

"So you're Vendetta. You're like a girl in a Lolita outfit." Gintoki exclaimed.

That made Vendetta laugh her gut out. She didn't expect that in this situation; he could manage to bring out a joke. Seconds later, she stopped laughing and lifted the necklace, "Oh, really? But I will tell you a little secret. Satsuki-chan is now inside in this necklace. In short, we swapped places." She placed her finger under her chin and gripped harder at the necklace, "What if…. I destroy her necklace to pieces? What will be the con—"

She was interrupted when Gintoki intended to grab the necklace from her grasp. Sadly, he wasn't lucky because she noticed this and dodged it, giving him a little smirk. She waved her index finger to him, "Tsk. Tsk. If you want to get this then try it, Hero-san…"

Gintoki pointed the tip of his wooden sword to her but when he was about to charge, Vendetta was already in front of him with her pestering smile. She lifted up her long red nails and pierced it inside him. Blood blended in the rain as she pierced it deeper with her smile, "Oh… You're bleeding."

Gintoki clicked his tongue and stabbed Vendetta in her left shoulder. Vendetta couldn't help but grin evilly and compliment him, "Not bad."

She lifted her right hand and punched him hard in the face. Licking her bloody hand again, she taunted at him a little, "Man... you're too boring."

"Oh really?"

The sudden voice from her back surprise her. When she realized it, it was too late, because Gintoki hit her hard using his wooden sword. Vendetta had been hit, but she managed to keep her balance and smiled at him, "Ohhh… But… too weak…"

Gintoki knew that something would happen if he wasn't attentive. Who knew what'd happen in the next second? Vendetta threw the cross necklace up. Seeing this made Gintoki alarmed, he knew that when Vendetta grasped upon that necklace, it was all over. He hurriedly ran towards her, but it was too late for him to reach. Trying to reach that necklace, it felt like time was getting slower; he couldn't reach it. Just then, Vendetta managed to hold it and was about to crash the necklace when a parasol got in her way and managed to take the necklace using it.

"Like hell I'll let you!" Kagura spat with bandages on her left arm and right leg. It made Vendetta angry, so she lifted up her leg to smash her head and at the same time, the necklace. But Kagura managed to toss it to Gintoki before she had the chance to smash in the ground. Suddenly, Shinpachi popped out of the deck and warned them.

"Gin-san! There's a bomb in this deck!" Shinpachi shouted.

Gintoki managed to speak, despite of Vendetta's several attacks to him, "Di-Dis-alarm it or throw it in the ocean!"

"It's impossible! The bomb was placed in different places and I only found one! Also, I don't know how to dis-alarm it!" Shinpachi yelped.

"How many minutes until it explodes?" Gintoki replied.

"T-Ten minutes! D-Don't worry, Gin-san! We will help you bring back Satsuki-san!" Shinpachi said and went off to get Kagura back in the battlefield.

"That look on your face… It's disgusting. I feel like taking something from you." Vendetta noted in a frustrated manner.

Gintoki smirked at her and pointed the tip of his sword, "Really? Then I need a repay if you get something from me. Whether it be an arm or leg...or even my heart! You can take it! So give her back... Give that idiot back to us!"

Again, he charged at her, but this time, Vendetta broke his sword to half, "Then… I would like Sakakibara Satsuki's life!" She grabbed his hair and threw him to a random direction.

"I don't care about your bothersome explanation… But still, you're too…" Her eyes widened when Gintoki stroked back with his frightening expression. Gintoki picked up a random spear and stabbed her with force. Causing her to cough some blood, it was very surprising since it was the first time someone hit her like this. She was challenged by this and manage to take her payback by choking him back.

"Nice try, Hero-san. Did you know that in every move you made to harm me can cause to Satsuki? It means that we are also connected." She grinned sadistically.

Hearing this made Gintoki stutter. If he do something reckless... She could be in pinch. He couldn't escape from her grip even if he struggled more; she'd just tighten her grip, making her nails dig deeper. Just then, Kagura and Shinpachi showed out of nowhere and distracted Vendetta by binding her in the arms. It made Vendetta click her tongue and let go of him. She somersaulted over their backs and threw them off the sea.

"Gin-san! 50 seconds left! You can do it!" Shinpachi screamed.

"Gin-chan, do it!" Kagura screamed also.

Without noticing, Gintoki had been rejuvenated from her attack and he bolted to her.

"You bastard!" Vendetta shouted.

Holding out her cross necklace, he manage to attach back the necklace to its original place. Before the ship exploded, he wraped his arms around her and dove into the sea.

_"Thank you…"_

* * *

It was pitch dark all over the place. Gintoki couldn't comprehend what was happening. The last thing he knew was that he and Vendetta both dove in the sea. Afterwards, he couldn't remember it.

He could hear his name being called multiple times. Somehow, he couldn't open up his eyelids; it felt like a massive bolder was on top of him and he couldn't lift it up. Just then, he was lucky that somehow, he could feel the energy flowing up his body. So, all he had to do was lift his eyelids up. Lifting them up, he saw the sky. It hadn't stopped raining, the clouds were very dark. Indeed, the atmosphere was very depressive. It seemed that his mind still didn't clear up properly. He was in a shore, it was very sandy and you could see the waves of the river splashing to the shore. Wait, there was something that he really forgot. After recollecting his thoughts, he remembered Shinpachi, Kagura and Satsuki. He stood up fast and inspected the shore. But then, he saw Satsuki. She was walking, but her body couldn't take it, so she collapsed. Gintoki hurried towards her. Just then, she managed to stand up and punch Gintoki hard.

It was so hard, that it had a red mark on his face. Making him sit down from the impact. He held his face and complained, "Hey! Just what the hell are you doing? Is that how you pay me back?! I'm the one who—"

He was interrupted when she hugged him tightly, "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. What the heck did you just do? You freak! Why did you help me? Why did you save me? Because of me, you have been put in this situation! Because of me, you've got into this stupid trouble. It was my fault so… I… don't deserve this!"

She continued to punch him until Gintoki gave up and held out a white flag, "I give up! Stop it!"

"I've always been a burden to all of the people around me… That's why, I don't deserve this…" Her voice started to shake and he noticed this.

Digging his ear, he spoke up, "You know what, you're so unfair. Always smiling every single day like no problems hinder you, you never decided to show your true feelings to other people. You never tried to share your pain with others. Stop forcing yourself, idiotic flat board! If you're hurt and in need, tell us! Cry when you need to cry, let your feelings out. Don't try to stop it! So what if you're going to put us in trouble? We'll protect you till the end! Don't just worry about the others, worry about yourself. Because of not letting out your feelings, maybe one day you'll realize that it's too late!"

In those words, she instantly felt a light sting in her heart. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized what he meant. She wrapped her cold arms around him as her voice shook, "I'm sorry for putting all of you in this situation. Also, thank you."

"It's not your fault at all. Sometimes you need to let it out, I know that you're suffering also. I know that you hate seeing people being killed in front of you, failing to protect people around you. Crying is good you know, because tears cleans your exhausted heart to become a better person, who will smile for the present and conquer troubles in front of you." He replied while looking upon the sky, "The sky has cleared up."

Suddenly, Kagura and Shinpachi, who also got washed up to shore, showed up. The duo waved at them, telling them to go now. Gintoki stood up and offered his hand to her, "Come on, let's go home."

She took his hand and replied, "Sure."

* * *

It had been days since the incident with the Kihetai. However, Satsuki didn't leave her room with...no reasons. She wouldn't even share it to the trio. Making them worried about this, they tried all of the possible issues that could've caused her to be like this. Still, they couldn't really identify the real answer since she wasn't speaking up. Apparently, the trio were eves dropping at the room.

"Gin-san, she isn't barging a step…" Shinpachi murmured.

"Gin-chan, you sleep together in the same room, right? Did you found out about anything? Or maybe you did something dirty to-"

Gintoki stretched Kagura's potty mouth. Obviously, he didn't even know. Even though they were sleeping in the same room, she was just staring at the blanket for hours. Gintoki couldn't take this, so he proceeded to the couch, "Leave her alone. If she doesn't want to talk about it, then don't mind her."

"Gin-san, aren't you worried about her?" Shinpachi asked.

"It's not like I'm not worried about her! Just give her time; that will solve the problem!" Gintoki exclaimed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Shinpachi immediately headed straight to the door and pulled it open. To his surprise, he saw Toushiro in front of it, with his cigarette in his mouth, "I would like to discuss something to you."

The atmosphere was so chilly, that ice could spring up in the middle of the room. Shinpachi did his job on waking up the atmosphere but still, he failed. Again, he tried his luck to lighten up the mood, "I-It's a good weather, isn't it?"

"I'll discuss something important to you." Toushiro finally spoke.

'So you're ignoring me?!' Shinpachi thought while gritting his teeth.

"I'll ask you one thing, what is the date today?" Toushiro asked.

"July 1st." Shinpachi said.

Toushiro exhaled some smokes from his mouth, "Tomorrow?"

"July 2nd." Shinpachi replied.

"Anything special?" Toushiro asked.

The trio thought of things that could hit the right answer. Unfortunately, they couldn't think of anything. Rather, they wrecked their brains up for nothing.

"You don't even know? Satsuki had been staying for months here, yet you don't even know her birthday?!" Toushiro snapped. These guys were totally idiots; they never even knew when Satsuki's birthday was.

Hearing this made the trio think again. Maybe that was the reason why Satsuki acted like this.

"So, you want us to discuss about her birthday party? Jeez, she isn't a baby anymore!" Gintoki retorted.

It made Toushiro pissed, but he managed to keep his cool. Knowing that hitting this idiot would waste time and energy. Again, he exhaled some smoke from his mouth and answered, "Tomorrow, Satsuki will be 18. That means it will be her debut."

"But Mayora, I think that Satsuki-chan won't be needing a party! Maybe she'll just think of it as a children's party! I'm sure that she wouldn't like that, uh-huh!" Kagura answered.

Toushiro lifted up a brow, "You really don't know about her. I think that ever since her parents died, all she could focus on was work, money and finding a way to solve her problems. She couldn't care less about her own birthday. Maybe she doesn't even know that her birthday will be tomorrow. I'm telling you this, because you're precious to her. I want her 18th birthday be memorable for her. By the way, the party will be held at the Shinsengumi Headquarters."

"Ehh? Why in your wrecked house?! I want Satsuki-chan's birthday to be special! So I want her to celebrate here, uh-huh!" Kagura complained.

"I don't want to hear your opinion. Tomorrow will be the preparation so as much as possible, the boss lady and the China girl will make Satsuki busy. Buy her anything or do something relaxing. But be sure to return exactly 7:00 pm. That's all." Toushiro replied and left the headquarters.

**July 2, 8:00 am**

"Satsuki-chan, let's play!" Kagura entered the room.

Satsuki and Gintoki were disrupted by this and they rubbed their eyes. Both asking what was wrong with Kagura, she didn't reply, and dragged her outside. Satsuki was very surprised by this sudden action, because Kagura was acting really differently. They both went outside the Yorozuya. It seemed that it'd get rough to Satsuki, since it was very high. Telling Kagura to slow down wasn't an option to the vermillion-haired girl. As soon as they both successfully went down, Satsuki could feel her blood rush. Kagura dragged her again, but this time, to the Shimura's residence.

There, Otae was waiting for her outside the house. The 18-year-old girl didn't have the chance to dress up at all. She was still wearing her pajamas without some footwear. The girls both dragged Satsuki, firstly at the clothes store.

"Gin-san, wake up."

"Shut up, Shinpachi."

"Gin-san, wake up."

"I told you to shut your mouth! Today is Saturday mother, I don't have classes."

"Hey! I am not your mother! Also today isn't Saturday! It's Tuesday! It's July 2, Satsuki-san's birthday!" Shinpachi yelped.

"So what if it's that flat board's birthday?! It's not like I care! Just let me sleep; let Gin-san rest." Gintoki replied while pulling the blanket up again.

Shinpachi had enough of this and pulled it down, "Enough already, Gin-san! It's her 18th birthday, you know, so give some consideration! Come on, let's go to the Shinsengumi Headquarters already!"

Finally, after a few minutes of urging the lazy perm head, Gintoki was forced to come. The two headed to the Shinsengumi Headquarters to help with the preparations. Since Gintoki didn't want to help, he decided on an alibi for him to escape in this preparation.

"Shinpachi… Tell flat board later that she should go to the Kabuki Chou garden at exactly 7:30 PM. That's all, gotta leave." Gintoki exclaimed.

"Hey, Gin-san! Where are you going?" Shinpachi asked.

Gintoki used his right hand to signal, rotating it slowly. Shinpachi knew that he'd go to the Pachinko Parlor. It couldn't be helped; he'd just be a hinder here. Instead of nagging him again, he ignored him and continued preparing.

**7:00 PM.**

"Let's go, Satsuki-chan! Hurry! Hurry!" Kagura shouted with excitement while running. Well, as for the birthday girl, she wasn't even excited. Moreover, she was very clueless about this.

"W-Wait, Kagura-chan, Shimura-san, I am getting tired running in these sandals. Just what the heck is this? Why am I dressed like this? It's embarrassing you know." Satsuki lightly blushed while fidgeting. She wasn't comfortable with some girly clothes, since she grew up wearing plain ones, that's all. Currently, she was wearing a long red kimono with red patterns and a clip in her bun. She felt like she was in a festival.

Otae giggled to her words and patted her shoulders, "Satsuki-san there's no need to be embarrassed; you are beautiful. Come on, let's go." They both pushed Satsuki's back. Stumbling, the door automatically opened and there, people welcomed her.

"Happy Birthday!" All of the people there gave her a warm greeting.

It made her feel warm inside; she raised a brow, "Ohhh. I totally forgot it was my birthday today. Umm. How old am I? Umm. 20?"

"Satsuki-san you also forgot about your age. You're 18 already." Shinpachi corrected.

"Oh, I see, it was my debut. Man, it's been 18 years. Thank you everyone!" Satsuki smiled at them.

The people around her invited her inside the Barracks. A few minutes had past. Shinpachi, who was enjoying the party, remembered what Gintoki said a while ago. Exactly, Satsuki sat beside him and whispered something in his ear, "Shinpachi, where is Gintoki?"

"Gin-san said that you should meet him in the Kabuki Chou garden at exactly 7:30 PM. But... It's already passed 7:30, in a couple of minutes it'll be 8:00—Wait! Satsuki-san, where are you going?" Shinpachi floundered.

"I'll go right now! Tell them I went to the bathroom and had diarrhea! Just give out any excuse, bye!" Satsuki said, leaving the room, unnoticeable.

"What will I say, exactly?" Shinpachi asked himself.

Satsuki hurriedly ran to the Kabuki Chou garden. Even though it was hard walking with sandals, she had an idea. She took off her sandals and continued to run. Wouldn't bother getting any blisters since she was already late. It might've been so important, that he'd call her off; that's what she thought. Exactly 8:00 pm, Satsuki arrived at the park while panting. She wore her sandals again and saw Gintoki lying in the grass.

"You're late, idiot." Gintoki complained. He threw a bouquet of flowers plus a box to her. Luckily, she catched it on time.

"Seriously, flowers? Wait. Where did you get the money on buying this? I know that you're an old man who has no money. Did you steal it?" Satsuki taunted.

"Like hell I would steal, just how low is your trust towards me? I won in the pachinko, be great that I bought a present for you!" Gintoki retorted.

Satsuki let out a smile, and took a peek in the box. She saw a pair of pink hair clips, making her pissed, "Are you mocking me? You know that I hate pink."

Gintoki stood up and headed towards her while picking his nose, "Huh? Pink is a color for girls. You are a girl so that suits you well. Also, your bangs are always getting in the way, right? If you want to throw it then throw it."

Satsuki giggled to this, she clipped it on her right part of her hair, "I won't throw it! Because it was your first gift to me. Even though I hate the color pink, I will treasure it."

"Okay, got it. But first, come with me." Gintoki held her wrist and dragged her off the garden.

It made her surprised again, and she asked, "W-Where are we going?!"

Gintoki ignored her rattling. They eventually went into an abandoned mansion. It wasn't really abandoned, it was just dark, but there was no ghost in it. Also, it was very high. Seeing this made Satsuki feel chills on her back, "H-Hey! Are we going inside it?! You're really mocking me!"

Again, he ignored her complaints and dragged her inside. Satsuki hated these sort of things, she really hated abandoned mansions especially at midnight. It gave her goose bumps. To her surprise, there was an elevator; they both rode in it. Satsuki could feel that Gintoki was up to something, so she had to be attentive.

"Hey, why are you glaring at me? Do you think I'm a molester?" Gintoki asked. Just then, the elevator opened up, taking them on the highest place of the building. He wasn't letting go of her wrist. Again, he pulled her out and headed to the balcony.

She felt it right away and immediately disagreed to his idea, "H-Hey! W-Wait! Why are we heading to the balcony?!"

"Just come with me! I'll show you something different!" Gintoki tugged her wrist for the umpteenth as she struggled from his grip.

"No! I won't go! That's my fear and you know it!"

"Don't be inclined in your fears! Sometimes you need to fight it! I'll let you see something beautiful, so be thankful, idiot!" Gintoki won the struggling contest. Both were already in the balcony. Satsuki immediately gripped onto his kimono.

She was completely scared by this, "G-Gintoki, d-don't let g-go."

"I'll hold onto you, so face straight." Gintoki said.

Satsuki nodded and faced straight. She was utterly shocked on what she saw. All she could see was the light of various buildings because the buildings were very high; the scenery was very beautiful. "Beautiful…"

"Too bad you have fear of heights..."

"Yeah, but thanks to you, I saw this beautiful scenery…"

After that incident, the two immediately headed back to the Headquarters. As expected, they were again misunderstood because they were together again. Toushiro immediately dragged Satsuki into a room where no one could find them.

"W-What is it?" Satsuki panicked.

"Tomorrow at 10:00 AM in front of the ice cream store near the Cherry blossoms. Don't forget that." Toushiro said and they both exited the room. The party started again and some booze was presented. The men wanted the celebrant to drink sake. Even though it was her first time drinking it and also she was warned by Toushiro and under-aged.

"Ehh. But Shimura-san and Sougo is drinking sake!" She complained while pointing at the two who were drinking.

"Oi! Sougo don't be a bad influence!" Toushiro shouted.

"I won't follow your orders Hijikata-san, so Nee-chan drink like forever." Sougo deadpanned.

So to pay their efforts, she granted it and drink a sip. Seconds later, her face became red and started hiccuping. The men kept cheering at her to take another but she took a bottle and drank it without hesitation.

"Come on! Pull out more beers! Or else you're going to die, bullshits!" Satsuki commanded. She tugged on Kondo's collar, "Hey! Gorrilllaaaa, whuzdat!? H-Hey! Anszxwer me you idiot!" Kondo didn't even have any chance to answer since she threw him in a random direction. Making all of the visitors jaw dropped, they didn't know that she had low resistance in alcohol.

"Bring meh szake hurry or all heards will fry!" She pointed a katana to them, making all of the men escape from this horrible scene. Just then, Satsuki spotted Gintoki escaping so she gripped on his shirt, "Hrey! Pway wirth me!" She threw him back at the headquarters with the door being crashed.

"Help me!" Gintoki screamed while crawling.

**Gintoki's POV.**

Satsuki was getting closer now. This was bad, I needed to escape now or else I was going to be devoured by her. She crawled to me. please don't let her get clo—Wait! On second thought, she wasn't a flat board! Wait, what am I thinking?!

As she was crawling, I could see her chest. Oh, bless me melons! She held a light blush Without noticing, I was already at the corner, no place to get back. Man, she was se—Wait! I didn't have time thinking about that! I needed to get out! But still, her melons were h—Stop thinking, already! I slapped my face harder and I noticed that she was already in front of me.

"S-Satsuki-chan?"

She hiccuped again. Oh, I could smell her breath, it smelled like sake. She was getting closer to me and I knew that danger would fall over me. Oh dear melons, save me!

"Y-You down't rike mer?" She slurred.

Obviously, I couldn't understand what she was saying. But I replied, "N-No."

She smiled at me, still blushing. So cute, so cute, but please get off me already! I didn't want to be dominated! She got closer again until our faces were mere inches from each other, "Thwank yow! Oh, bway thaw way, I hwave to sway swomethring tro you. I'll sway it cweary."

I gulped from hearing this.

_**"I love you, Gintoki."**_

Wait? What?! She wasn't being serious, right?! I widened my eyes in surprise. I knew that she was drunk, but they say that when a person gets drunk, there's a possibility that they will tell the truth. Man, I could feel myself heating up! I know that was a lie! She was just joking!

"S-Satsuki-chan, you're lyi—"

The next thing I knew, she landed her soft lips against mine. Wait! Did she just kiss me?! Ehhh?!

"That wasn't a lie~" She said with a wink and passed out.

**Satsuki's POV**

"I'm late! Gotta hurry!" I shouted as I prepared my kimono before dashing out of the room Of course, I wouldn't forget about these pink hair clips in my hair. Just then, Gintoki called me out. Honestly, I was really pissed by now because I was already late.

"Oi. Satsuki, do you remember something last night?" He asked.

I arched a brow up, "None! What is it?!"

"What kind of silly reply is that?! You just stole my kiss and told me that you love me!"

I instantly denied it, "There's no way I did that!"

I slid the door close and rested upon it while biting my thumb. I blushed hard to his words.

That was my first kiss! How dare he stole it from me?! This was bad; my heart was starting to race. I needed to go now! I had to forget what happened!

CHERRY BLOSSOMS

"T-Toushiro! Sorry for being late!" I apologized.

He offered me a seat in the bench as I stared at the cherry blossoms falling. Still, I couldn't erase on what Gintoki just told me!

"Do you remember what I said about the girl I like?" Toushiro asked.

I nodded in response and began to verify who it was, "Tell me! I can help you make a move on her!"

He offered me a Popsicle. Unwrapping it, and biting on it, I asked him a second time, "Who. Is. It?"

He blew out some smoke and answered, "In fact, she's already here, beside me."

In those words, I instantly looked all over the place and saw nothing but the girl who was selling the Popsicle. I was bewildered by this, "Ehh!? You love the seller?!"

"Of course not!" He shouted back.

"Then…" I pointed to myself, "Me?"

He nodded. I chuckled to his answer, "I also love you as a friend!"

He gave me a serious look, and I flinched, "I mean romantically, I thought of you nothing like a friend but more than that."

"Super mega friends?!" I asked.

"Of course not! Stop using friends already!" He yelled.

He blew smoke again, "I love you, Sakakibara Satsuki, not just a friend but romantically. Please go out with me."

Saying those words made my world shutter. Did someone just confess to me? Moreover, my best friend? Wha-What kind of sorcery was this?!

"Eh? What? D-Don't joke around with me!" I began to glance at random directions.

Avoiding his eyes, he replied, "I'm not."

The Popsicle was beginning to melt and I took a bite of it, trying to relieve my racing heart.

"Want some proof?"

"Y-Yeah!" I ate another part of the Popsicle and eyed him.

"U-Um—" I was stopped when he leaned his lips against mine. My eyes widened from this sudden realization.

_**Did Toushiro just kiss me?**_

**Woooo. Okay, the story is beginning to be intense already~! So the legal age when it comes in drinking in Japan is 20 but here Satsuki is 18. So she just broke the the way, I'll tell you the result of the winning pair in chapter 20! So stay tune! Toushiro just confessed his feelings to Satsuki and she was like 'wut?' Thank you for the support!**


	18. Chapter 18: Hearing a confession is

Chapter 18: Hearing a confession is a pain.

Beta Read by AL19

The water from the faucet continued to run over my hands and dishes. I was still shocked on what happened a while ago. My eyes were focused at a long distance and I couldn't remove it from my memory.

…

He retreated his soft lips from mine. And around his mouth was a thin ring of the Popsicle juice that I just ate. I was utterly shocked by this, but at the same time, it felt like my heart raced. My face was really burning right now.

"Now do you get it?" Toushiro asked.

I immediately stood up from the bench with my burning face, "W-Wa-W-a! S-S-Sorry!" I bowed, "If I go out with you; things will get worse. I d-don't know how to reply, since it was my first time hearing a confession like that. So, umm, I-I don't kn-know how to give out a proper response, sorry!" As soon as I apologized to Toushiro, I immediately sprinted out of this awkward situation.

…

"Oi. Satsuki… Oi. Satsuki..."

Someone called my name. Who was that? Show your face. Please wake me from this dream. The water from the faucet continued to flow all over my hands while I held the sponge and plate. Just then, I felt a smack coming from the back of my head. Oh, I came back to reality.

"Hey! You're wasting the water, do you know how much my rent will increase if you do that?! Wash the dishes properly!" Gintoki shouted at me.

"Oh, shut up! You don't even pay the rent!" I shouted back.

"What the fuck is that?! For your information, I manage to pay rent!" Gintoki cried.

"Oh really? Then, why are you always on your strawberry shorts when paying?!" I quarreled back.

"Shut up girl! Explain it to me, why did you confess and kissed me?! Tell me!" Gintoki yelled.

Hearing the words 'confession' and 'kiss' made me heat up again, only this time, it was up to my ears. Damn it, I couldn't forget what happened a while ago! Sighing to this, I managed to give him a proper reply, "For your information, that kiss was rejected! Even though it was my first kiss, it was rejected! Rejected! I consider my first kiss to be with—"

"Huh?! Why rejected?! Also, who do you consider to be your first kiss?! Tell me, idiot!"

I stopped with my exclamation to him and blushed harder. What did I just say?! Someone, hit me!

"Oi. You're heating up, are you okay?" Gintoki asked.

As I look straight at his dead fish eyes, I blushed harder. Calm down, Satsuki. Calm down. I cleared my throat and asked, "G-Gin, ummm. I have a question. W-What if so-someone c-confessed to you...what will you do?"

"You just did it to me, you idiot." Gintoki deadpanned.

I smashed my fist against his face and glared at him, "Don't let me remember such things!"

"Why?! Oh wait, did your childhood sweet heart confessed to you?"

It was right on the money. I felt like a huge arrow just hit my heart. How did he guess it right?! I decided to ignore his question and proceeded to the table with Shinpachi and Kagura.

"L-Let's eat!" I cheered.

Gintoki also sat on the couch beside me. I felt like he was about to bring up something so I distanced myself from him.

"Umm. Satsuki-san…" Shinpachi squinted.

"W-What?!" I forcefully smiled.

"Why are you distancing yourself to Gin-chan, yes?" Kagura asked while eating.

"Listen, the tax robber just con-" I smashed Gin's face on the table as I felt my cheeks burning again. Damn him!

"I need to go to the bathroom..." I excused myself and headed to the bathroom. Slamming it closed, I went up to the mirror and faced myself with it.

"This isn't me! This isn't me! Why am I getting bothered by a confession and a kiss?! Damn it! Damn it, Toushiro!" I slapped my face hard until I heard a familiar voice coming from inside.

"That tax robber did made a move to you, huh?"

I instantly turned my face and saw Gintoki there, "What are you doing here?!" I threw several things at him. He stepped away from the bathroom.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Gintoki yelped.

"Like I will listen to a pervert!" I threw another random object at him.

"Stop it! You're making a mess in the bathroom! Jeez, what's wrong with you?!" He bawled and grabbed my wrists.

"L-Let me go, pervert!" I shouted at him while struggling from his grip.

"I am not a pervert! I don't have any interest in your flat bo—"

I punched him hard in the face again, causing him to sit down on the tiles while blood came out of his nose, "I told you to listen to me!"

"Fine!" I shouted.

**Normal POV**

Satsuki inhaled deeply and furrowed her brows, "Toushiro confessed to me a while ago. Well, I didn't even know how to answer since it was my first time hearing someone say that. Moreover, from my best friend!"

"That's simple, tell him how you feel. If you don't have any feelings for him then tell him, if you do then tell him." Gintoki exclaimed.

Satsuki frowned, "But, I don't want him to feel sad. I want to protect him, if I started going out with him maybe he will be dragged into this mess again. Plus, I am not ready yet, I don't have any plans on having a relationship, till I find _him_."

Gintoki was confused at her last word, "Him?"

Satsuki denied, "Nothing." She continued, "I'm just confused, that's all…"

Gintoki patted her shoulder, "You know, in the world of loving someone must be sacrificed. Come on, let's go."

Satsuki asked, "Where?"

"It's obvious; the Cherry Blossom viewing. Seeing Sakura petals will make you feel better, you know." He exclaimed.

She gently smiled at him, "Sure."

"Though, if your confession is true, I won't mind taking you out." Gintoki murmured.

"Huh? What did you just say?" Satsuki asked innocently.

"Nothing. Let's go, Shinpachi, Kagura!" Gintoki called.

"Yeah!" The two cheered.

Together, the five people headed to the Cherry Blossom viewing; it was very fun. As the Sakura petals fell, Satsuki couldn't helped but reminisce something. Just then, the Shinsengumi came to have the viewing. Suddenly, she felt a light jolt in her back. Well, it was going to be an awkward one because of that incident a while ago. So, Satsuki made up an excuse.

"Ummm. I-I need to go do something important." Satsuki exclaimed and dashed off.

…

Satsuki panted after dashing off. It wasn't really an excuse but it was really something important. The sun was already setting and she ran to the Cherry Blossoms where Toushiro and her always met when they were kids. While on the way, she managed to buy a bouquet. Again, she sprinted towards the place and finally, she was able to get there. She sighed and smiled; she squatted over to the tree and lay the flowers.

"Hello, mom and dad! Man, it's been 12 years since you died. How's the afterlife?" Satsuki asked.

"You know what, mom and dad, I reunited with Toushiro and it was very good! Also, I have joined the Yorozuya, even though it'll take too much time on having money to buy back the mansion. But still, I managed a life here! I am really happy here! I found a lot of interesting people! That's why, rest assured mom and dad, I'm okay here!" Satsuki acknowledged.

"So, you're just here? Jeez, if you love that Sakura tree, tell us."

Satsuki couldn't help but turn her head, seeing Gintoki scratch the back of his hair. She raised a brow, "What are you doing here? Also, how did you find me?"

"That's not the point. Besides, what are you doing here?" Gintoki marched towards her.

"Answer my question first." Satsuki shot back.

"No, answer mine."

"I told you to answer mine!"

"I told you, it's not the point! So answer my question!"

"I'm the one who asked first!"

"I'm not going to tell you…"

Satsuki held onto his collar tightly, "Tell me, damn it!"

"Fine, fine! I just asked some various people out there." Gintoki explained.

She let go of his collar and turned her back to him; she marched to the tree, "This is where my parents were buried. Today is their death anniversary, so I'm visiting them. My mother's name was Rilliah while my father was Vachel. Isn't it weird? By the way, want some strawberry juice? I'll get you one."

Gintoki nodded in response. So Satsuki, again, sprinted off to get some juice. While Satsuki was gone, Gintoki jaunted over the tree and squatted over it. He clasped his hands together to pay respect. Afterwards, he began to deliver his message to them.

"Hello, I am Sakata Gintoki, her guardian. Wait, that's completely wrong." Gintoki held his chin and repeated, "Hello, I am Sakata Gintoki, her friend. I'll tell you about her way of living so that you won't hunt me. She is in good hands, but sometimes her selfless personality strikes, causing her to get into trouble. I'll ask you a question, just how did you raise your daughter? She's a tomboy and doesn't know about girls' culture. Furthermore, she is selfless, glutton, a bully, and a thickheaded lady. Ummm. She is doing fine, she always helps us in terms of jobs... Also, she was very popular, I don't even get it now. She even gave me this crystal shaped necklace, trusting me like this. Man, your daughter is really troublesome. Even girls like her know how to shed tears. That's why I realized something, seeing your daughter in tears made me want to hold her tight and protect her from anything that may take her away from me." Scratching the back of his hair, he deeply sighed and continued, "Also, I realized something. You're really good parents. Without her, I wouldn't be like this. I think that I am in love with your daughter. Do you think I stand a chance?"

Right after his speech, Satsuki called out to him with a can of strawberry juice in her hands while tossing it up and down. While raising a brow, she questioned, "Oi. What are you telling to my parents? Maybe you said something bad; I'll beat you up!"

She marched next to him and squatted, "Mom and Dad, don't believe on what he said a while ago, he is a jerk!"

"Oi. All the words I said a while ago were the truth!" Gintoki retorted.

"By the way, he is Sakata Gintoki, my…" Satsuki wrapped her right arm around his neck, grinning, "Hero!"

Gintoki was stunned by this sudden act and couldn't help but smirk at her. The sun already set; Satsuki looked upon the Sakura Tree and smiled, "Do you know why I chose this Sakura Tree?"

"Hm?"

"It's because…" The moon began to lift and the Sakura petals continued falling, but the unique one was that it changed its color, "It changes its color and it's really beautiful. I haven't shown this to Toushiro so you are the first one to see this, huh?"

Gintoki stared at the blue haired girl with her delighting smile, "Satsuki, I have a question…"

Satsuki tilted her head, "Yes?"

"What will be your answer to your childhood friend?" Gintoki asked.

Satsuki didn't expect this but she managed to reply, "Hmmm. I have to think of the right answers, but I guess… Wait… Why am I telling this to you?!"

She was very close on answering, but if Satsuki started going out with Toushiro, maybe he'd break. So he couldn't help but be nervous about her answer; all he could do was hope that Satsuki wouldn't answer a 'yes', because he still wanted to make a move on her.

"Let's go home already, Shinpachi, Sadaharu and Kagura are probably waiting." Satsuki stood up while wiping the dirt over her kimono. He did the same thing and together, they went home to Yorozuya Gin-chan's.

**Another confession o(****)o**

**Now, what will happen?! What will be Satsuki's answer to Toushiro!? **ര**ᴗ**ര๑**)**

**Gyah, even me, the author itself were getting excited by this! Hmmm. Maybe, I'll move the announcement of couples to the next chapter.**

**Well, it's because Chii-chan loves you! I don't want anyone to be waiting!****ヽ****(*****ω****)****ﾉ**

**By the way, I got some bad news for you. The bad news is that school started on our country already so I won't be updating quickly just like this past few days. (****。┰****ω****。****)**

**I'm very thankful for those who keeps on reading my fan fiction. I salute you sir and mam! (****｡****)****ﾉ**

**So that's all for now and continue to support my fanfiction.**

**I love you deep down of my heart! ( ˘ ³˘)**


End file.
